What If
by immortalgod
Summary: This is a story about what would of happened if Klaus and Caroline had met when Klaus was in Alaric's body and how the storyline of TVD could have changed if he had fallen for her earlier that he did... What If... M rated for violence. Do not read if you don't like dark Klaroline stories.
1. Know Thy Enemy

**Chapter 1: Know Thy Enemy**

"Rick, seriously?!" Caroline yelled at him throwing her hands in the air with a furious look on her face. "You were supposed to be here an hour ago!"

Klaus looked at her confused and amused at the same time. Was she talking to him? The guy, who`s body he was temporarily inhabiting was a boring history teacher named Alaric… Rick could be his Nickname… So yeah, she might as well be talking to him.

Klaus double checked her. At first sight she looked young, beautiful and annoying, so he suspected she was his student. Yet she talked to him in singular? And so casually? Could she be his girlfriend or something? Maybe the history teacher was a dirty playboy guy and liked seducing young teenage school girls on his free time. He almost licked his lips at the thought of this girl in his bed. She was something… But right now he had work to do… Maybe he would steal her away once he got his body back. It wouldn`t even be fair competition for the poor teacher though, it would be like stealing from a church… He sight trying to decide what to say to the girl, he probably wouldn`t even remember her when he achieved his goal and returned to his body…

"I`m sorry… I…" he started saying but was cut off by the doppelganger and her witchy friend.

"Stop harassing our favorite History teacher, Caroline…" said the doppelganger as she neared. She looked like she was on a good mood.

_Uh, Caroline, the best friend. _Thought Klaus. She is supposed to be the vampire Katerina turned for the sacrifice. He had to admit she had done well. She had found the moonstone and the doppelganger along with a witch capable for the spell, and she had turned a vampire and a werewolf. If things hadn't went north for her, he would`ve probably freed her for her apprentice or at least grant her the mercy of killing her quickly.

"You`re out?!" Caroline asked choked. "Aren't you supposed to be imprisoned in the Salvatore arresting house with the two mighty knights guarding the castle?"

Her voice was disapproving and judgmental. While the frown on her face made her look adorable.

"What`s gotten you all biter?" asked the witch but Klaus only had eye for the blond vampire for some inexplicable reason.

This wasn`t right... He had come all this way for the doppelganger. She was the key to breaking the curse. She should be the one he shouldn`t be able to stop staring, not the irritatingly childish and surprisingly hot best friend…

"Well, somebody stood me up!" she said glaring at him with an intimidating gaze.

She was certainly something... He thought shaking his head.

Bonnie – the witch – rolled her eyes at the blond vampire girl while Elena answered:

"I figured that just because the oldest and the most dangerous original vampire in the history of time is coming after me, that shouldn`t stop me from going to school… I took a page from your book… I`ll just wear a smile and go on living my life like a normal teenager…"

"Aaaand…" the blond girl said expectantly making a gesture at her to go on.

"And I`ve seen the logos…" she said smiling exhaustedly. "We`ll come to the dance Care…"

The girls eyes lit up like candles and the smile she wore on could make an entire room full of darkness shine bright. Klaus-Alaric smiled and looked down. Yeah, he would definitely have her once he took his body back.

Caroline started clapping her hands enthusiastically while jumping up and down, not knowing the dark thoughts forming in one of her companion`s head. She was like little child, Klaus thought and felt an unfamiliar tenderness forming in his heart. A desire to protect her from the darkness this world held in… He immediately shook it off and growled inwardly. One day in that teacher`s body and he was already starting getting attached.

"You`re not gonna regret it I swear!" she said cheeringly before her face changed from happy into an outraged one in less than a second, when she saw something or rather someone, behind him. And people thought that _his _mood swings were unpredictable…

"Hey! Where do you think you`re taking that?!" she yelled at the boys carrying something heavy that looked like a speaker into the gym. The boys literally almost dropped it when they saw her intimidating and bossy glare. She took few steps towards the boys and they backed away a little. "I`m sorry I`ve got to take care of this…" she muttered before leaving.

He almost replied something like "take your time, love!" but he had to restrain himself. He didn`t exactly knew in which manner did the teacher refer to these people and he wanted to be extra cautious.

"I`m so gonna regret this!" murmured the doppelganger as soon as the girl disappeared to scold the gang for not memorizing all the setting plans…

"Are you all right Rick?" Bonnie asked looking at him worriedly. "You seem a little… off…"

Klaus gathered himself, tearing his gaze from the blond girl and put on his best poker face before answering:

"Yeah… Just stress…"

"So, how did you get stuck with working with Caroline?" Elena asked amused.

_What? He was working with the blond vampire? What was that about? Why hadn`t Katherine told him anything?! _

"I have no idea…" he said making an effort to sound vague and to steal some information if possible.

Elena smiled and stroke his shoulder sympathetically. It took every inch of control he possessed not to jerk her hand way from his and snap her neck. He was Nicklaus Michelson; no one was allowed to touch him without asking permission. And most importantly no one was allowed to feel pity on his behalf, just fear… Only fear…

"Well, good luck then Rick." She said before she headed towards the cafeteria. "You`re gonna need it…"

Caroline came a minute after her friends left.

"So…" she said smiling with faking patience. "Are you gonna like… help the guys carry the stuff in or what?"

_Ah, so that was the job huh? Play the fetch boy… She is so gonna pay for this! _He thought.

"Why are we even doing this?" he asked attempting to stall. He had better things to do than to carry _stuff _for a stupid decade dance. "Aren`t we supposed to be like, super scared of the big bad wolf coming to town to kill Elena?"

"Not you too!" she said looking disappointed and tired of probably repeating the same thing. "Our lives can`t be all about whether or not that vamp-werewolf freak shows up and kills us all! He could show up any minute, he could already be here right now, for all we know… I mean come on! We don`t even know what he looks like! And I refuse to be intimidated by a pathetic ancients sadistic vampire in the last days of my life, got it?!"

Klaus tried very hard not to laugh. None of what she said was funny, but the way she said these things… She was most definitely scared and she should be, no one had ever insulted him the way she had seconds ago and had lived to see the day, but she refused to show any of it. She was amazingly good at putting up a show in order to hide her feelings from others. This was – is – something he did himself.

"So yes, we`re really doing this!" she continued defiantly. "We`re gonna eat, drink, we`re gonna dance, we`re gonna have a great time… as much fun as we possibly can have, we will… And when Klaus comes back to town, we`ll deal with him… like we always do, together… But until then our biggest crisis is how to turn the gym in the greatest sixties dance floor ever, till tomorrow night. So get your ass over to Matt`s track and help him with the stuff!"

And just like that she took a huge breath and stormed off.

_Ooooooh, boy! She is so going to pay for this!_

* * *

Klaus was this close to killing Caroline and ruining everything.

She was bossing around ordering him and the rest of the crew where and how to put things and it was getting in his nerves. No one was a boss around him! He was the one giving orders! He was the Alpha m-

"Rick, hurry up!" she yelled as she waved her hand, interrupting his course of thoughts.

Klaus growled but complied.

Caroline`s face was stern and worried, causing his annoyance to change into fake concern.

"Is everything ok?" he immediately asked scanning the room when he saw her face.

"Damon, called, they`re waiting for you in the boarding house…." She informed him a little tensed. "Klaus made his first move…"

Klaus fought hard to hide his smile when he saw her alerted eyes. So, the thought of him _does _intimidate her. For some weird reason he found this arousing…

"What was it?" he asked faking worry.

"Honestly, everything Damon said after Klaus made a move, is kind of a blur…" she admitted. "He said to meet him at the boarding house though."

"Does that mean we won`t be coming to the party?" he asked curious.

"You wish!" she said slipping from her worried-lost look in her angry-bossy look.

_My, my… And I think __**I**__ have problems with my temper…_he thought.

"We are all going to the decade dance. That sick masochistic bastard won`t ruin out last dance together!" she said angrily.

Klaus raised an eyebrow. He couldn`t take it anymore though. No one was allowed to insult him… NO ONE… Especially a shallow little baby vampire...

_More insults huh? _He thought.

He never was a stable person. His impulses were the only thing in this world that could truly control him And right then and there the only thing he so strongly desired was to punish the blond vampire. And that was exactly what he would do.

He sighted.

_This girl had it coming. _

"All right, everybody out!" he said in a loud clear voice and Caroline watched with surprise and confusion while everybody move at the same time in Alaric`s command. "Go back to whatever you want to be doing. Not you, Deena, you`re gonna finish what Caroline started here, right after we leave and tell everyone it was Caroline`s doing… Everyone, move!" he clapped his hands impatiently. "Come now, we don`t have all day…"

"What`s going on?" Caroline asked with disbelief examining Alaric`s face intensely. He stared back with cold eyes and a sadistic smile. "Rick?"

Her voice trembled once when she said the teacher`s name. She stepped back a little narrowing her eyes to him, not quite believing what her senses told her.

"Oh, I think you already suspect what is it that`s going on, love…" he replied taking one threatening step towards her.

She measured his cold gaze and arrogant features.

"You`re not Rick are you?!" she asked a little shocked and a little frightened while she kept backing up until her back came against the wall and she halted abruptly.

"Nope…"he said smiling and stepping closer while she was trapped. "Make a guess, sweetheart…"

Caroline stood completely still while he trapped her in between his hands and leaned in to whisper in her ear: "I`m the source of your worst nightmares…"

Her breath hitched when she saw him pull back and stared back at her, amused by the fear he saw in her eyes.

"Klaus…" it only came out as a whisper.

He smiled.

"You`re a smart little thing aren`t you love?" he said tilting his head to one side.

Her heartbeat and heavy breathing was all that sounded in the huge gym. Klaus played with her golden locks while she clenched her hands into fists trying to calm down and figure out a logical curse of action, so she could destruct herself from panicking. She was going to die…

"Are you gonna kill me?" her voice sounded a little louder than a whisper and she had to avert her eyes to the ground. She hadn`t realized that the words slipped out or that she was that frightened. A strange feeling of de ja vu crept into her chest… a feeling she couldn`t quite explain…

"Not yet love…" he answered with a sad smile… "First I have to teach you some manners…" he said these words like he was explaining to a two years old kid that she had done something very, very bad… It was ridiculous!

"You insulted me, Caroline…" he said slipping back in the angry zone. "I have to make you pay for that, love… I was opting on compelling you never to be disrespectful towards me but I`m suspecting you`re consuming vervain like the rest of them…"

Caroline closed her eyes wishing to wake from this nightmare…

"Oh, no, no, no, no love…" he said in hushed tones stroking tenderly her chicks with both hands as if he wanted to comfort her. "Your nightmare hasn`t started yet…"

These were the last words she heard before everything went black…

* * *

Ok... So this wasn`t even close to what i had in mind...

Let me know what you think though... :)


	2. Captive

** CHAPTER 2: CAPTIVE**

* * *

"Seriously?! Caroline Forbs?! From all the people in Mystic Falls you choose to bring here the most annoying, insecure control freak bitch in the world?!"

"Silence, Katerina!" Klaus said sitting with one leg underneath him on the bed next to the lying girl.

From outside he looked perfectly calm but another word from the doppelganger would`ve result in ending her miserable life. She felt his temper and decided to follow his order.

"Besides you should be happy…" he added smirking at her while he pushed some of Caroline`s locks away from her face almost tenderly. "You`ll have some company."

"I would rather go back to stabbing myself!" Katherine murmured.

_Would I? _she thought to herself and robbed her knees, still sore and bloody from that morning`s stubbing.

Klaus smiled at her. And then as if he had heard her thoughts he asked:  
"Would you now?"

Katherine remained silent making Klaus smile even wider. They were at Alaric`s department. Katherine still sat on the chair he had positioned her in the morning and Caroline lay on the king sized bed next to where Klaus sat.

"All right enough stabbing for today!" he said finally breaking the tensed silence. "Go get cleaned up. I will need your assistance."

"For what?" asked the doppelganger almost mechanically while she stood to do as she was told.

"For punishing a really rude baby vampire…" he said with a ridiculously sweet voice while tenderly stroking the blond vampire`s chin.

"Sounds incredibly like torturing…" Katherine replied with an interested smile playing on her face.

Klaus smiled evilly. _Oh, Katerina, you have no idea._

"Don`t take long, my dear. She should be waking up any moment now…" he said "We wouldn`t want to keep her waiting now would we?"

Klaus stood from the bed where the blond beauty was "sleeping" and decided to pour a drink. He could hear the shower running and he could also hear Caroline`s cautious breathing and he knew she was awake. He smiled waiting for the blonds' attack. He didn`t had to wait for long.

Caroline threw the covers away and raced towards the door, clearly she had figured that in Alaric`s form he couldn`t catch her. Clever girl!

"What the hell?!" she exclaimed ah she tried to live the room from what it seemed the fifth time.

She pushed and pushed again and again trying to get through the glass preventing her daring escape from happening. She had to get out; she had to warn her friends about Alaric.

"You`re wasting your breath, love!" Alaric – Klaus said sitting himself comfortably on a chair. "That spell is powerful!"

Caroline then decided to race towards the window. She didn`t care if people saw her jumping from the window. She would have a lot more trouble if she stayed there. But as soon as she opened the curtains the sun started burning her face. She cursed and backed away hitting the floor and moving away while trying to heal herself.

"Damn it!" she yelled between her cries. "My ring!"

"You mean this little thing?" said Klaus who was amusingly watching her efforts to escape. He held out the ring for her to see, while smirking. "I think I`ll hold on to it until I`m done with you. Not that it would make any difference if you were wearing it. This whole house is spelled love, you wouldn`t be able to escape from the window."

"Then why won`t you give it back…" she growled at him.

"Because I`m a sick, evil creature who likes to torture you…" he replied still smiling.

"Ugh!" she exclaimed as she whooshed towards and grabbed her cell phone. She should at least warn her friends. She sighed with relief when the screen lit up. But soon she figured there was no service. "Oh come on!" she protested fighting the urge to throw her brand new phone away.

"Are you out of options yet?" Alaric – Klaus asked still looking amused.

"Not quite yet!" she spat out right before grabbing and pinning him on the bathroom`s door. She crushed his neck with her hand and her pupils dilated.

"Let me go!" she said firmly.

Klaus laughed so hard his whole body shook from it.

"Silly girl!" he said finally still laughing. "Do you really think that compulsion would`ve worked on _me_?!"

Caroline stepped away confused and alerted.

"You`re on vervain." She more stated than asked.

"No love, I`m simply an original in a human body." He replied an unwavering smile playing on his lips as he made his way towards her. "I can`t be compelled. That quality – like many other – is still intact no matter what form I`m in…"

"You compelled everybody in the gym…" she breathed as the realization hit her.

The tables had turned now. She was the mouse and he the cat. She backed away watching him coming closer. She could see the evil glint in her favorite teacher`s eyes. She could tell now that it wasn`t him. In fact she saw him as a completely different person than Alaric.

"Yeah, compulsion, one of the tricks that`s still here… as is this…" he launched forward grabbing her wrists and turning her around to pin her on the wall next to them. He held her hands above her head and came incredibly close to her. "Oh, yes love… Some of my power is still here… You see? I`m still strong…"

"Maybe…" Caroline said breathlessly. "But I`m desperate!"

She kicked his manhood taking him by surprise and then her forehead connected with force with his. His hold on her loosened and she took the chance to whoosh away. She had seen the ring on his right hand so she grabbed his neck from behind.

"I`m sorry rick, I hope you won`t really die!" she said before snapping his neck.

Well, at least trying to snap his neck.

She was about to kill him when the door swung open and Caroline felt the strongest headache she had ever experienced.

"Agh!" she exclaimed as she fell on the floor holding her head tightly. She closed her eyes tightly willing the excruciating pain to leave her body and tried to suppress her screams.

"Please stop it!" she cried out.

A dark haired man stood and looked down at her before looking away towards him master.

"Shall I?" he asked Klaus.

"Well I would like to hear more pleads from her first Felix…" he said shrugging indifferently while smiling. "Go on sweetheart, plead for your freedom…"

"Screw you!" she yelled gritting her teeth.

The pain grew impossibly stronger and her cries got louder.

"Sorry love, what was that?!" he asked still smiling.

Caroline didn`t answer. She couldn`t think past the pain she was feeling. She wasn`t entirely sure she heard him correctly.

"What`s going on?!" Katherine asked entering the room with only a towel covering her body.

"I`m just waiting for sweet Caroline here to plead for her release!" Klaus replied nonchalantly while sitting on an armchair and bringing his hands on his lips. "Isn`t that right love?"

Katherine half laughed.

"Good luck with that!" she replied as she started getting dressed despite the fact that two men were in the same room with her. Not that they gave her any attention. Klaus was concentrated on the blond baby vampire in front of him, which was bravely – or stupidly –refusing to cave and the witch was concentrated on making the girl suffer.

"Elaborate Katerina!" he commanded. "Or I might be tempted to extend your punishment…"

"Well…" said the doppelganger as she put the last cloth on, a blue sleeveless shirt. "She`s one of the loyal and proud ones. She`s pathetically stubborn but not as pathetically weak as Elena!" she rolled her eyes. "She`s a survivor but she`s too proud for her own good! In other words, you can torture her all you want but unless you threaten someone she cares about she won`t budge…"

Klaus listened carefully but not once did he take his eyes off the crying and screaming girl.

"Shut up! Shut up Katherine or I swear- ugh!" she yelled still fighting to remain awake. It was quite amazing to see how much of courage this new vampire contained. Her fierceness was unforeseen.

"Enough!" Klaus yelled as he stood up from where he sat.

His witch immediately lowered his hand and took a step back. Klaus closed in to where Caroline laid on the floor her hands buried deep into her hair. He sat on his feet and leaned closer to the blonde`s face. She wanted to protest to twist his hand and to snap his neck, but she was too weak to move.

"Go on Katerina…" he said softly.

Caroline`s eyes widened with fear and she looked pleadingly at the doppelganger.

"Katherine don`t!" she cried out a plead.

"I`m suggesting her friends, Matt – her boyfriend – is a good blow, Tyler, Bonnie her best friend, I would say Elena but I`m doubting you`ll hurt your precious doppelganger until the ritual…"

"No Katherine please!" she cried while tears run down her face. "Just stop there, please!"

"I can`t Caroline." She replied coldly. "If I don`t tell him he`ll compel it out of me and if I say something else while compelled… He`s gonna kill me for real…"

"If you say another word I`ll be the one doing the killing!" she yelled ignoring Klaus`s amused and curious glances and forced herself to sit up while drying her tears hastily.

"Her parents are her greatest weakness. She loves her mother but her father is the one she favors-" she didn`t get to finish her words. Caroline was on her, pinning her in the wall while holding her by her throat. At first she was surprise she could so easily take Katherine on, but then she remembered that the bitch hadn`t fed correctly for days and was weakened with Klaus` extra torture sessions.

"You bitch!" she yelled while squeezing her neck with frenzy. "Traitor! You`re a coward little traitor! No wonder everyone hates you and you will die hated! I am glad he has you, that way I`ll be sure your death will be as painful and pathetic as you deserve!"

Klaus pulled her away as her tears started falling on her cheeks again.

"Now, now… Be a good girl!" Klaus said with amused voice while pulling her away from the brunette.

"Traitor!" Caroline mumbled while she made weak attempts to escape his iron embrace. "You`re a traitor!"

"Shhh, love…" he whispered in her ear from behind her. "Calm down…"

She didn`t.

Klaus turned her around and force her to look at him.

"I said _calm-down-now_!" he whispered the last three words aggressively; It was almost a threat…

She stopped struggling and looked down as she held her hands in the air as a manner that indicated surrender.

Klaus smiled pleased with her actions.

"There…"he said still smirking. "Now, tell me love, what would you do for these you love?"

Caroline said nothing, she just looked down.

Katherine scoffed.

"Katerina, if you don`t shut up this instant, that will be the last breath you took."

Katherine glared at Caroline but dared not to alter a word.

"Did you not hear my question love?" he asked the blond vampire despite the fact that he knew she had heard him perfectly well.

"Yes." She whispered still refusing to look at him. She figured that going against his will was not a smart thing to do.

"Yes what?!" he asked smiling victoriously.

"Yes, I heard you." she said bitterly while looking at him defiantly. "And I would do anything for the people that I love! I would do anything for my family!"

Klaus raised an eyebrow while the smile disappeared from his face. He could definitely relate to the girl and he found it weird to say the least. What could he have in common with a child? She was like a new born ignorant baby in front of him.

"Would you, now?" he asked.

"But you wouldn`t know anything about family, would you?!" she asked menacingly.

She had crossed a line…

For a few seconds she saw everything go black and heard a loud sound echoing in the room. She felt sharp pain to her right cheek and that`s when she realized: he had slapped her. Hard.

"Watch-your-mouth!" he threatened using his husky voice.

Klaus sighted loudly and started pacing in front of her angrily. He then abruptly stopped in front of her and grabbed her chin gently to turn it towards him.

"Look, what you made me do!" he said angrily. "I have never raised a hand on a woman in my entire existence!"

"Should I be honored that I`m the first then?" Caroline replied bitterly.

"Careful…" he said dangerously.

The room was impossibly silent. No one dared to talk as the two of them stood eyes locked in the same spot. The silent messages passing between them made Caroline shiver but she dare not look away. She could literally feel his power and hers felt like a joke in comparison. She had never felt so completely powerless, not since Damon...

Klaus` phone buzzed and everybody yelped in surprise, everyone **but** Klaus himself.

He took a few steps from the blond vampire and checked his phone.

"It`s Damon." He announced. "He wants to meet at the Boarding house…"

"You should probably go…" Katherine said quietly. "Alaric is Damon`s best friend and partner in crime, if you don`t leave now, he`ll suspect something`s wrong."

Caroline glared at her but said nothing.

"I guess I have to live then sweetheart…" he said smiling at Caroline who glared back. "But don`t worry, I`ll be back soon enough…"

"Can`t wait!" she stated sarcastically.

Katherine gave her the "Are you suicidal?" look but Klaus only smiled amused before making a gesture to his witch to follow him.

_Why is she still breathing? _He asked himself. _Anyone else would`ve died long time ago…_

"You two play nice!" he ordered. "If I see blood anywhere, I`ll end your lives with my bare hands."

And that was all he said before closing the door behind him.

* * *

"Hey, are you duff? I said how did you end up here?" Katherine asked annoyed at her lack of response. "What does he want with you? Why is he so patient with you, anyone else would be dead by now? And why did he said he wanted to punish you for being rude? What did you do to him to make him so angry as to risk exposing his plans by abducting you?"

Caroline sighted.

"How many questions will you ask me before figuring out that I`m not gonna answer any of them?!" she said exasperated.

"What a relief, she can speak!" Katherine joked.

"Is this a joke to you?!" she yelled turning towards her. "You practically sentenced everyone I ever cared about to death and now you`re making stupid jokes not even apologizing?!"

"Sorry, apology`s not my strongest suit!" she said not losing her wit just yet. "And don`t exaggerate I didn`t give everyone in, I left some few out…"

"And I thought you of all people would be reluctant about helping Klaus murder my family…." She retorted watching the other girl go pale. "I guess I was wrong…"

"Are you trying to make me feel guilty?" said the brunette taking an aggressive step closer to her.

"No Katherine I`m not delusional…" Caroline spat. "I know you haven`t any feelings!"

They both went silent for awhile.

Katherine sat on a chair next to Caroline and when she finally spoke her voice was low and sincere.

"If it makes any difference, I hope he won`t kill them." She said in a low voice. "But just for you to know, he will kill you…"

"I know, I insulted him and he`ll get back at me…" she said mechanically.

"What? No!" retorted the other girl. Caroline turned to look at her confused. "He won`t kill you today Caroline, he needs you. He`s probably gonna _punish_ you for – well I don't quite know what`s your _crime_ – but he`s saving you for later…"

"Later?" the blond asked more confused than ever.

"There`s a reason why I turned you Caroline." She said looking down. "I had a plan, offer Klaus everything he needed for the ritual in exchange for my freedom. I had all needing ingredients, the moonstone, a witch to cast the spell, the doppelganger, a werewolf – well the last one was ruined when Damon killed Mason but I had a plan B just in case!"

"Oh my god!" Caroline exclaimed gathering both hands in front her mouth. "Tyler… You made Tyler turn so you could use him!"

"You`re missing the most important piece!" she said arrogantly. "I also needed a vampire…"

Caroline`s eyes widened in realization.

"He won`t kill me now… because he wants to use me for the sacrifice…"

Katherine nodded in agreement.

Both girls were wrong though. Klaus wouldn`t kill Caroline now, and he wasn`t planning on killing her for the sacrifice either, not anymore. He had plans for her…

Big plans…

* * *

"There you are!" Damon said grumpily as Alaric entered the room.

_Seriously? _Klaus thought making while closing the door behind him. _Are they for real? What is this like a foursome, or something?!_

"I`m sorry I`m late…" said the teacher.

Hey I need you to put me down as a chaperone at the dance tonight…" Damon said before wearing his dangerous look – the one Klaus thought was ridiculously stupid. "Klaus made his first move…"

Alaric looked surprised while Klaus was fighting to suppress his chuckle.

"So we find him and then what?" asked the doppelganger. "What`s our plan of attack?"

_Yeah, kids? What`s your plan? Do you have one? _Klaus thought laughingly.

"Me…" said the witch. "I`m the plan. He has no idea how much power I can channel. If you can find him, I can kill him…"

Klaus was surprised and confused. Wasn`t she supposed to be powerless? How could she take down an original?!

"That`s not gonna be that easy…" Klaus said before realizing he was speaking. Call it ego but he couldn`t help it. "I mean, he`s the biggest, badest vampire around…"

At that point Damon agreed and made a move to take down the witch. To Klaus` surprise, with a single swing of her hand the witch threw him to the other side of the room.

_So Katerina was right, the witch do have powers…_

"Well, I was impressed…" Stefan stated watching the whole scene.

And Klaus couldn`t agree more with his old ripper friend.

"It doesn`t matter if he`s an original, I can take down anyone who comes at me…" the witch stated. "I can kill him Elena, I know I can…"

Klaus looked at the witch.

_Okay, she needs to die first._ He thought. _Soon._

* * *

"You want me to do what?!" yelled Katherine after Klaus revealed Caroline`s punishment to them.

"Don`t make me repeat myself!" he retorted commandingly as he pour a drink for himself.

"I`m not letting her anywhere near me!" Caroline exclaimed taking a step back. "Let alone giving her blood…"

They heard something shattering to pieces as Klaus threw his glass on the wall behind Caroline. She felt some of the pieces sticking inside of her back but refused to flinch, not even when he grabbed her from the upper arm and brought his face so close to hers, she could literally feel his breath on her face.

"You will do exactly what I want you to do!" he whispered so dangerously that Caroline felt shivers running down her spine. "Now, Katerina go ahead!"

Katherine wanted to refuse him but his compulsion took over. Though even if he hadn`t compelled her she would`ve done it out of fear.

"You are not allowed to stop until I tell you to and you will tell me only the truth when I ask you a question do you understand me?" he asked her compelling again.

"I understand!" she replied.

"No!" Caroline complained as she struggled in vainly to escape Klaus` hold. He had her locked into his embrace her back to his chest and his head buried in her hair. "Don`t do this…"

"Stop fighting love…" he warned when she kicked Katherine. "Or I swear I`ll make sure that one of the names Katerina entrusted me will end up in one of the Mystic Falls` gravestones!"

She immediately stopped moving as a single tear escaped her and she was grateful that he couldn`t see her face, she hated it when she cried…

"There`s a good girl…" he said pleased and Caroline could literally feel his smirk.

She felt Katherine`s fangs biting into her neck and felt the familiar sharp pain. She didn`t make a sound as opposed to Katherine who choked on it while drinking her vervain-full blood. She almost felt sorry for the doppelganger. Almost…

"You`re a stubborn little thing aren`t you love?" she heard him whispering in her ear. "Taking blood against one`s will is pretty painful, yet you make no sound…"

"I guess I`m just used to it…" she spat back bitterly.

Klaus wondered what could she mean, if she meant she was used to pain or to someone drinking her blood against her will. Either way he felt a strange surge of anger. Like in the morning when he wanted to protect her from all evil, even from the evil _he_ was capable of…

He pushed these thoughts away. He couldn`t get softer now, not when he was so close to finally having everything he always wanted.

"Enough." He said as he felt the blond girl going limp into his arms.

Katherine immediately pushed away and started coughing, spilling blood everywhere. The vervain was burning her tongue, her neck, while she had difficulties breathing without felling that she was breathing fire.

Klaus turned Caroline towards him and watched her neck healing. He was hit with the sudden urge to see what her blood would taste like to him so without thinking he leaned in and sucked the remaining blood off of her neck, all the while ignoring the girl`s weak protests and multiple shivers. It was incredible, even to a human her blood was oddly tasty, he couldn`t start to imagine how notorious she should feel to him when drinking her blood in his real form. Pushing the thought away temporarily, he gently put Caroline in an armchair next to him before approaching Katherine. He grabbed her chin violently and forced her to face him.

"Now love, you`ve been compelled…" he said simply. "Tell me, is our sweet guest out of vervain?"

"Yes! She`s free of it!" the brunette assured him.

"Great!" he said smirking. "Now Katerina, I want you to take a knife of your liking and drain yourself from it, somewhere away from here like… in the bathroom maybe?"

Katherine grabbed the first knife she found and headed towards the bathroom.

"Oh and Katerina…" He added just as she was ready to close the door. "I`ll ask you if you indeed drained yourself off of vervain and if the compulsion gives you away then I`ll make it hurt more than necessary, have I made myself clear, love?"

The doppelganger nodded and vanished behind the door.

Slowly, Klaus turned towards his blond captive and smiled at her evilly. She was avoiding looking at him afraid that he would compel her, but she couldn`t avoid him forever. She was stuck in the house after all.

"Now…" said the original vampire collecting his hands in front of his face in a satisfied gesture. "I was about to announce your verdict. Look at me love…"

Caroline decided to obey. She gave him her most lethal glare and Klaus understood soon enough that this girl could be deadly to him or any other male, for sure…

_My, my… _he thought. _She`s got spunk! Loads of it!_

This brought a sad smile on his leaps. Suddenly he changed his mind about punishing her. He told himself that he wanted to do it while being his true self, in his true body, but deep down he knew he just wanted to delay it. Either way, he leveled their eyes by sitting on his knees and trapping her on the chair. Caroline pushed herself as farther away from him as she could and that made him smile.

"Scared love?" he asked amused.

"You wish…" she said defiantly. "I just can`t stand your dirty scent…"

That made him smile even wider.

"Well that`s not my real scent you know…" he retorted making eye contact. "Wait to see what I smell like in my real body…"

His suggestion was clear in his seducing and mean glare.

"I have no wish…" Caroline started to say. "I… I don`t care about your stupid scent or about you! I just want out of here and away from you…"

"Very well then…" he said a little disappointed.

"You will not remember any of this…" he compelled. "You will go home and come up with an excuse for why you`ve been missing. An excuse you`ll believe yourself. You`re gonna go on with your activities and tomorrow you`re gonna attend the dance **you** organized. But I want you here the day after that, when I`ll return to my body I want you here to witness it and I want to see the fear in your eyes while having the first glimpse on the terrifying Nicklaus Michelson." At that point his lips curled up in a dangerous smirk. "I want you to look at my real face while I punish you, I want you to feel my eyes on you as you `re on the floor begging for my mercy… No go, and forget everything that had happened here before I tell you otherwise…"

In a flash she was gone and he was left alone with his witch to talk business. He was going to kill the witch bitch tomorrow night. And then…

Then the real fun would begin…

* * *

**hope you like it, let me know what u think...**

**should i go on?**


	3. Bad Intentions

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE VAMPIRE DIARIES**

* * *

**CHAPTER 3: BAD INTENTIONS**

* * *

**I know you**

**I walked with you**

**Once upon a dream**

**I know you**

**That look in your eyes**

**Is so familiar and gleam**

**And I know it`s true**

**That visions are seldom all they seem**

**But if I know you, I`ll know what you`ll do**

**You`ll love me at once**

**The way you did once upon a dream…**

**Once Upon a Dream, Lana Del Rey.**

* * *

_She walked into a room full of light and felt her breath caught. It was mesmerizingly beautiful…_

_It looked like a huge oval building, an ancient one at that. The floor was made of a black and red marble stone that shone to the sunlight. The entire room was so large, it could contain her, Elena and Bonnie`s house in it without any problem, and still would have space for more… she looked around her, the sun shone vibrantly around her, coming from every direction… there was no furniture there and there were almost no walls, only large windows surrounded her giving her full view of what was going on outside. She could see only water from above and she wandered how many feet above the ground was that building… It gave her the impression she was in some kind of an island in the Mediterranean and only behind her did she finally saw tall green trees that indicated where the shore must`ve been… She looked up and her breath coughed for the second time. The pictures painted on the roof would make Capella Sistina look like child`s play… Of course, she hadn`t been in Italy so she wouldn`t know for sure if her assumption was correct, but she had seen pictures of it and she could tell that these paintings were if not superior, at least equal to the ones of these in the Italian Chapel._

_She wondered around the room drifted into the exquisite pictures and the architecture. The roof rested on huge stone columns that looked similar to the stones the floor was made of. These columns that held the roof was the only kind of wall the room had, everything around it was made of glass. The sun filled the room so beautifully you`d think it was built to capture and admire the sunlight every day, to worship it. She was so sucked in the beauty of the place that she didn`t noticed nor that she had reached one open door – also made of glass – nor that someone was watching her hidden behind of a column._

"_It`s impressive isn`t it?" said the man smiling and leaning against the column as he made himself visible to her for the first time._

_Caroline gulped and quickly spun around to see who the intruder was. Her breath caught again and her mouth dropped slightly open. He was… handsome… He wore old fashioned cloth and managed to look hot in them anyway. Looking down at herself for the first time since she got there, wherever __**there **__was, she realized that she wore old fashioned clothes too. Actually she wore a white gown and a coarse, her hair was falling like curtains around her and her hands were covered with white gloves._

_The man was ridiculously beautiful. Needless to say he wore cloth that contrasted her own; he was covered in total black… He was also blond and his locks hardly reached his shoulders. He had blue eyes and a dimple smile to die for. Flashing that very smile at her, he took a step closer talking again with his very sexy accented voice._

"_Pardon, my lady… I didn`t meant to disturb you…"_

"_No… It`s ffine…" she said a little taken aback, but relaxing just a little. "I just… I wasn`t expecting you…" she trailed off. "Am… would you be as kind as to inform me where that is we are?"_

_She felt her anxiousness returning as he kept walking towards her in an agonizingly slow pace, he only stopped when in front of her._

"_Well, first things first, I believe introductions are in order." He said formally as he bowed slightly. "What is your name my lady?"_

"_Am… Caroline…" she said uncertainly wondering if she had suddenly time travelled into another era, like that lady in the book she liked so much… but she hadn`t seen any mystic rituals nor touched any enchanted stones, so Outlander theories were out of question. "Caroline Forbes…"_

"_Lady Forbes… Caroline…" he said as he smoothly picked her small hand and kissed the back of it softly before he looked up at her through his lashes. "You can call me Nick, it`s the name these close to me address me with … I would like it if you did the same…"_

_Caroline took a breath not being able to help her smile to form on her lips. She was impressed and she liked him immensely._

"_You didn`t answered my question sweetheart…" he said still smiling at her as he straightened up. "Do you like my palace?"_

"_I think it`s beautiful…" she said sweetly._

"_I disagree…" he retorted faking a thoughtful stance. "The entire place pales at the sight of you…"_

"_You`re a liar my lord…" she said rolling her eyes as she blushed. "I`m sure you`ve said that same thing to many other ladies…"_

"_Perhaps…" said the lord playfully pouting his lips before looking at her through his eyelashes again. "But none of them was smart or bold enough to call me on my lie… And none of the times I`ve said these words had I been so truthful…"_

_Caroline searched his face for any sign of deception, when she found none she smiled at him before continuing her flirting._

"_Well perhaps you should change your circle of companions..." she teased. "It is not wise for one to surround himself with friends who are not wise or brave enough to be a good council at times of need…" _

"_I do not have friends, Caroline…" the lord said with narrowing eyes but still with a playful glint in his eyes. "Only enemies…"_

"_I have a hard time believing that my lord…" she retorted._

"_Please…" the lord said locking her eyes into his with a daring glance as he came even closer to her with two steps closing any remaining distance between them. "Call me Nick…"_

"_I`m afraid it wouldn`t be right my lord…" Caroline said a little taken aback by his familiarity. Weren`t people at this age supposed to be more formal?_

_Klaus smiled at her and his eyes sparkled with delight, he was enjoying himself all right…_

"_May I ask you to take a walk with me in the gardens?" he said again extending his arm for her to take._

"_Hm… I don`t know if it`s appropriate to walk in a garden with an unknown gentleman…" she said touching her jaw with fake gesture of consideration. "I don`t think it`s era appropriate…"_

_She had guessed at that point that this must`ve been some kind of a dream. It couldn`t really happening, could it? The entire place was too magnificent to be true… such beauty surely couldn`t exist in real life…_

_The lord laughed as if to her thoughts and Caroline was mesmerized by the sound of his carefree laughter._

"_Oh come on love!" he said with the laughter still echoing in his husky voice. "I dare you…"_

_Something in his eyes and the way he said these words swayed her, stealing a secretive smile from her sensible lips. Klaus`s eyes instantly fell on these lips wanting like nothing more to forcefully crush them with his._

'_Do it!' he thought to himself. 'Take what you want, you always do!'_

_And it was true, he did…He always took what he wanted when he wanted, and he would do the same right now, he would grab her and bend her to his will, either if she wanted it or not, until he had satisfied every need he had… It would be a sort of punishment for her, so she`d learn who she was dealing with, who she had insulted these past few days right in his face. He would have his wicked ways with her…_

_He stopped himself mere meters away from her face though. Not because he had some sort of affection or respect for her, at least not yet, but because a tantalizing thought played in his head: _

'_Where`s the fun in that?!'_

_No, he would take it slow with her… burn her head and heart and then, when she was willing and begging for him to make her his, he would slowly and painfully take whatever __**he **__wanted, leaving her wanting for more, and never getting it. _

_He smiled wickedly thinking just about what he would do to her. He almost felt pity for her… Oh who was he kidding, he didn`t even know what that word meant…_

_He looked down at the girl. He had to admit she was beautiful in a unique way and he longed to discover more of her beauties, and he would, given time. He was somewhat pleased to see that she seemed scared but was bravely holding it together. She had probably sensed his bad intentions regarding herself. _

'_Good…'he thought somehow aroused by her fear. Maybe he was a twisted old bastard, but God damn it, he loved it! 'You should fear me little bird'_

_Her alerted green blue eyes bore into his as he raised a single finger to gently caress her chick. As his face turned into a gentle and sweet smile he watched her relax and lean into his caress. His smile widened._

"_Wake up sweetheart…" he whispered in a soft alluring whisper sending pleasant chills down her spine. "Wake up, Caroline…"_

With a soft moan she tensed her hands over her head and yawned. Finally, she had somehow managed to escape her crazy life to have the most exquisite dream. Okay she may feel a little terrible over the fact that the dream wasn`t about her boyfriend kissing and holding hands in the remote beautiful castle in the Mediterranean, but at least she hadn`t made out with the handsome stranger in her dreams. And honestly, she had been through enough, she couldn`t worry about that too…

It was just a dream…

She heard the most melodic sound and turned towards the window to see two hummingbirds sitting patiently at her window as they sang and play with each other. She smiled at them slowly getting up from her bed not wanting to scare them away.

"How on earth did you two end up here?" she asked with a melodic and carefree voice she barely recognized as hers.

She felt like a princess in a Disney movie as she slowly stretched a single finger towards them and one of the humming birds sat shyly on her finger singing shyly for a couple of seconds and its tiny eyes locking into hers. She smiled at it and felt a warm feeling inside of her. That tiny little thing wasn`t afraid of her and it pleased her more than it should. Then the other bird started screaming and the one sitting on her finger flew hurriedly towards her mate after throwing her, what seemed like an apologetic nod. She whooshed towards the window watching as the two lovebirds flew away singing and teasing each other. A radiant smile reigned on her face as she waved towards the birds like a little kid.

"Good morning to you too!" she yelled at them feeling completely stupid as she watched them disappearing. She smiled again as she looked down and shook her head with amused disapproval. "I must be going crazy…" she murmured with a stupid smile still on her lips.

With a sight she closed the curtains and started preparations for the big day. She was still smiling thinking that it was a sign, a good sign telling her that somehow everything would work in their favor. That somehow everything would be okay…

She had no idea how wrong she was…

And unnaturally evil smile spread on the local history teacher`s lips as he watched the girl`s irrational response to his little trick. Oh how much he loved these tricks…

"Soon, sweetheart…" he vowed in a low voice as he watched her moving in her bedroom. "You will be mine, really soon…"

With a smirk of victory he turned around and walked away from the Forbes residence, giving the girl some privacy.

For now…

* * *

"Do you understand what you have to do Chad?" Alaric asked with a dangerous smile.

"Yes Mr. Saltzman…" said the boy as he walked away dazed.

He then turned towards the girl.

"Diana, love, it`s your turn…"

The girl walked away and stood right underneath the stage waiting… Just in time the mighty trio entered the room followed by his witch and that useless Gilbert boy and Klaus couldn`t suppress a smile as Diana jumped on the stage.

"Thanks for being here everybody…" said the girl cheerfully as they entered. "We have a special shootout tonight… This is for Elena, from Klaus…"

As the crowd started cheering and Elena`s face paled, Klaus tried really hard but couldn`t compel himself into keeping a straight face. He smiled and looked down trying really hard not to laugh. It got even harder when the little gang started sharing conspiracy theories about him being there or not. He then sternly scolded himself for not controlling his features. He was over a thousand years old Original Vampire – soon to be Hybrid, he should be more restrained…

Fortunately he had complete control over his features when Damon spotted the teacher`s body and headed towards him.

"Special dedication huh?" Klaus said trying to stay composed. "This guy`s a little twisted…"

"I`m not impressed…" Damon retorted faking indifference as he scanned the room.

"No?" Klaus asked him mockingly.

"Let me know if you see anything out of whack…" Damon said earning another smile from the original.

_Sure you`re not impressed Damon, _Klaus thought inwardly as he smiled. _You`re just too busy being scared…_

His smile died off when he saw a certain blond vampire he was planning on claiming, with that miserable excuse of human. His teeth clenched wile fury took over.

"Caroline`s here!" he heard the doppelganger saying but didn`t bothered taking his eyes off of the blonde couple. "She has no idea what`s going on…"

_Clearly…_ thought Klaus sarcastically, _Otherwise she wouldn`t be here __**with him**__._

"Dance with me…" said the blonde as he tugged him towards the stage.

Klaus could swear if he bitted the inside of the teacher`s chick any harder, he would draw blood. And in a room fool of vampires that was not a good idea.

"A… I`m a really bad dancer…"

_Huh, at least the boy knows what`s best for him… Too bad I`ll have to kill him anyway…_

"Ahaha, I know better than that…" she replied and dragged him to the dance floor dancing so close to him. Too close…Closer than he would like…

_Maybe he should chop his hands off of his body before killing him… just for sport…_

He stared at her in a weird way and Klaus considered gagging his eyes out too…

"What?" she asked with a soft voice.

"You look really pretty tonight…" said the boy and Klaus mentally added "ripping his tongue out" to the list of things he would do to him before releasing him from his mortal coil.

_Pretty?! Do you have a death wish or something?! _he thought agitated. _She`s the least beautiful…_

He felt somewhat relieved when Stefan interrupted them. At least right till the moment he wrapped his arms around her and stared swaying with the music. Damn it! Why was he so agitated?!

"What's wrong?" she immediately asked as she clearly understood this wasn`t a social call.

He sighted.

_Smart and Beautiful… A dangerous combination…_

"Klaus is here…" he said flatly and the fear he saw in her eyes at the mention of his name made his smile even wider. He was taking a strangely wild pleasure in her fear.

"What?!" she asked her eyes widening.

"Yeah…"

"Where?!"

_Oh this is so much more fun than scaring the doppelganger…_

"We have no idea…"Stefan admitted to his pleasure. "Keep your eye up for anything that might look weird, ok?"

Caroline nodded and looked frightened around, scanning the aria to spot the enemy. The panic was clear in her eyes. Klaus was real, he was here, he was here to take Elena, to kill them all…

He groaned as he noticed the witch and Damon talking. He was so invested in hearing Caroline`s every gasp of fear that he had completely not seen them dancing and talking. But he did saw Jeremy leaving the dance and knowing he had a few minutes left he moved towards the blond vampire with purpose. Stefan was already gone when he reached her.

"Care to dance with an old man, love?" said Rick dashing a bright smile as he stood in front of her sheepishly.

"Mr. Saltzman…" she said smiling kindly back. "You are many things but not an old man… and it would be my pleasure…"

She reached out and held his extended hand and as Klaus rounded her and held her waist carefully, he smiled down and said:

"You are too kind to me my dear…" he replied.

She frowned probably not used to the endearments he used.

"I am simply honest..." she said still smiling.

Although he didn`t missed her scanning the area.

"You`re searching for Klaus?" he asked with a hint of amusement in his tone that Caroline didn`t missed.

"Yeah…" she said after studying his face. "You don`t think he`s here…"

It was a statement.

"You do?" he asked really intrigued.

"Well…" she replied as she looked around checking again."He would be stupid if he was, and for someone who has spent a thousand years on this earth, being stupid isn't a realistic scenario…"

Klaus`s smile widened as she went on.

"These men are cunning… I would be surprised if he was here by himself… but that doesn`t mean he`s not watching us through others… He probably compelled the someone close to us to take information or something…"

"Are you on vervain then?" he asked and Caroline`s head snapped back at him.

"Yes…No…" she said hesitantly. To his raised eyebrow she added. "There`s barely enough vervain from the Salvatore`s stash and I can`t actually ask my mom to hand me some over… She`ll kill me without blinking if she knows what I am…"

Klaus didn`t miss the sadness and bitterness in her voice. Her mother despised her… _That doesn't ring any bells…_ He thought sarcastically. But he was running out of time so he proceeded with his original plan.

"Listen, we don't have much time love…" he said as he captured her eyes and stopped moving. "You will not let that guy into your home and you will most definitely won`t have any more intimate moments with him. You will tell him you feel sick and leave the party early. Whenever it will be less suspicious for you to leave, you`ll take the chance, do you understand?…"

Caroline shook her head with disbelief as she realized what he had done.

"Don`t scream!"He added hurriedly. And his smile widened realizing that that was exactly what she was about to do.

"You are not Rick are you? …You`re… You`re Klaus…" she got it out like she was chocking.

Klaus smirked pleased.

"Very well, Caroline…" he said and the girl flinched with the way he said her name. "How did you figure it out so fast?"

"Well you were acting weird from the beginning…" she stated. "At first I thought you were – Rick was – compelled… But even if that was the case, he wouldn`t be able to compel a vampire, only originals hold such power…"

"You are a smart little girl aren`t you?" he said smirking.

"So, what do you want?" she asked flatly.

"Aren`t you afraid?" he asked half of his amusement gone.

"No… You can`t touch Elena till the ritual and you have no reason to kill me or any of my friends… Elena kept her end of the deal and Elijah said that-"

Rick just threw his head back and laughed.

"You really think I care about Elena`s little deal with my brother?!" he spat his hold tightening around her bringing her impossibly close. "I will have whatever I want and I would love to see you all try to stop me from getting it… And right now I want you to keep your distance from your _boyfriend _if you want him to keep his head on his shoulders…"

"Why are you doing this?" she asked in a soft and weak voice showing vulnerability for the first time that night. Klaus tilted his head with a merciless expression hardening his features.

"Because I can!" he growled in a low voice. "And you will do exactly that if you don`t want to be punished for disobeying me as well…" he raise a finger when Caroline started saying something. "You _**will**_ do as I said, Caroline and after I walk away from here you will forget that I compelled you. I`ll be waiting for you at midnight in Alaric`s apartment, be on your time love… For your own good…"

And with a whoosh he was gone and Caroline was dazed and left with troubled thoughts as she walked towards Matt to ask him to leave sooner that ordinary.

* * *

She stood in front of the wooden door not knowing when or how exactly she got there. She was pretty sure she has never been in Alaric Saltzman`s house nor have ever heard of where he`d lived, so she was kind of crept out that she found herself lying to her mom after returning from the party and changing in casual clothes, and ending up in front of her History teacher`s front door in the middle of the night. She was debating whether or not she should nock and what she should say, when the door flew wide open and an agitated Katerina Petrova looked pitifully at her.

"Oh great!" she said rolling her eyes as Caroline stepped into the house and the compulsion started to wear off as the doppelganger closed the door behind her and leaned against it. "The sacrificial lamb is here…"

Caroline looked at the doppelganger with angry and confused eyes as she slowly remembered everything that had transpired in there last night.

"So this is the houseguest for tonight?" asked an African – American girl Caroline saw for the first time in her lifetime.

"Hey!" Caroline protested as the girl used her magic to take the phone from her back pocket.

The device flew towards the other girl and she caught it smiling wildly towards the blond.

"Give that back!" Caroline commanded taking a menacing step towards the witch.

"Or what?!" the other girl provoked smiling widely as Caroline`s vampiric features appeared.

"I wouldn`t…" said Katherine in a low voice as she put a warning hand on the other vampire`s shoulder which she shook off immediately. "Klaus gave very specific order not to harm any of his witches or try to leave… You don`t want to enrage him any more than you already have…"

"And since when you care about my well being?" Caroline said meanly crossing her hands on her chest and glaring at the brunette.

It was Katherine`s turn to be angry.

"I`m trying to help you…"

"Well, I don`t need your help!" said the blonde aggressively.

"What is your problem?!" Katherine almost yelled and Caroline was more than willing to give her a piece of her mind and the reason she was so angry, when the other witch talked.

"It`s time, Greta…" he said and for the first time Caroline really paid attention to what was going on around her. She saw that Felix was on the floor chanting something on his knees, and the girl, Greta, kneeled next to him. Their backs were turned she could not see her face. They were kneeling in front of a closed black box while Alaric was in the same position and stance only he faced her instead of facing the box like the others did. Around the witches and around the box in a circle lay some candles.

"Are they…" Caroline started saying and at her failed words Katherine obliged to answer.

"Reviving him?" she asked with an exasperated sight. "Unfortunately…"

"Why won`t you do something to stop them?" the blond asked nervously.

"Do you really think that if I could ruin something I wouldn't have already tried?" she barked at the younger vampire. "Don`t act like a bimbo Caroline, it doesn`t suit you…"

Caroline rolled her eyes and tried to leave the house in every possible way just to have herself slammed against an invisible glass that separated her from her freedom and put her on her ass as did a day before. She growled and turned at the witches. If she couldn`t fight the spell, she would destroy its source… She tried to whoosh at the vampires and grab them to kill them…it was of no use…

"Caroline I don`t think attacking Klaus`s witches is a good idea…" the doppelganger advised. "Especially after pissing him off for-"

Katherine was cut mid sentence when she gulped at a passing knife Caroline had thrown at the girl chanting on her knees. If it had passed through the invisible veil the witches had put up for their protection, the girl`s head would split in two pieces with Caroline`s throw, but instead it flew down to the floor.

"Ugh, come on!" Caroline exclaimed as she stormed from the kitchen again. She froze when she saw movement. Katherine now stood in front of the coffin several meters away and Rick`s eyes were openly staring at Katherine with a confused haze.

"Elena?" he said right before collapsing and she knew he had thought Katherine was Elena.

Seconds after though none of it matter. The girl, the witch, stood up and opened the box from where supposedly Klaus would walk out from and for some reason Caroline`s breath caught up. This man, who was about to walk out of the black box, would probably haunt her nightmares for awhile… Well, granted she lived for that long…

What she didn`t know or rather remember was that she had met him… As he stepped out of the box wearing, what probably was his 'I`m the big bad wolf' look that supposed to terrify them, all she could think about was the dream he gave her and how he very much looked like a prince charming… and when she remembered the fairytale with the song "once upon a dream" in it she couldn`t control it anymore and busted into laughter.

The silence was disrupted with Caroline`s low giggle that slowly turned to a full on laughter.

"I`m… I`m sorry, I just…" she said as she tried to control her laughter with no help.

Katherine looked at her with amused concern before sitting flatly on a chair while speaking.

"Poor girl!" she said faking sadness. "She`s lost it…"

Everyone looked at her like she was crazy, everyone but Klaus, and maybe that was what sobered her. He looked at her with amused appreciation, as if she was an interesting puzzle he wanted to solve. He thought about how brilliant she had looked in the dream he gave her. How playful and carefree… that was all gone now. Even if she laughed – a sound he found oddly divine – she had her guard on. As if she was expecting him to flash towards her and end her at any given moment.

_No, sweetheart… _he thought to himself. _It won`t be that easy for you…_

He then walked towards her, painfully slowly. Watching her sober up with every step he took that brought them closer. She finally had stopped laughing but the smile was still there. She refused to drop the smile even if she was scared, and he could tell that she **was** afraid. As daring and challenging her eyes might be when looking at him, he could smell her nervousness and fear from a mile…

He didn`t stopped until he stood right in front of her, only a step away.

"My Lord Klaus…" she said sarcastically as she bowed like in the dream. Her smile was playful and angry at the same time. "Or should I call you Nick…"

She heard Katherine inhale sharply at her words and wondered why.

As it was, the man seemed perfectly calm as he leaned to catch her palm into his and lowered his head to kiss it. He then looked up at her through his lashes and with a devious smile and a husky voice he said:

"However you wish my lady…"

Caroline rolled her eyes.

"Why lie about who you were? Did you think I wouldn`t recognize you?"

"Oh but I didn`t lie, love…" he said as he straightened up. "My full name is Nicklaus…"

"Whatever…" she said with a bored sight. "Just get it over with… I have other things to do…"

"What on earth are you two talking about?!" asked Greta as she put the candles back on a table.

"Mind your business witch!" said Klaus rudely.

Greta pouted.

"Isn`t she stunning?" asked Klaus turning towards the witch he so affectively had silenced just seconds ago.

"Actually she`s kind of stupid if you asked me… " Said the girl "She defied every rule you put trying to leave the house and kill me when she saw she didn`t succeeded…"

"Well at least I`m not a slave witch to a narcissistic Original D-bag!" Caroline spat at the witch who narrowed her eyes at the blond.

"Can I kill her now?!"

"Enough Greta…" Klaus warned. "Take your killer instincts elsewhere and you… sweetheart… behave…"

Caroline scoffed and the original smiled.

"I would be more surprised if you did as told love…" he said amused. "You are not one to follow orders, so I'm gonna forgive you, just this once…"

"Well, thank you, how big of you!" she said, her voice dripping off sarcasm and biterness. "But I didn`t asked for your forgiveness!"

Klaus narrowed his eyes as he took a menacing step when Caroline`s cell phone rang.

"Saved by the phone!" he growled through his teeth.

"It`s Stefan`s ringtone…" she announced as the 'No place for a hero' continued playing. "If I don`t answer he`ll know something`s off…" she said as the compulsion started working, forcing her to be honest.

"Then answer it…" Klaus commanded. "And act as if you`re all by yourself at your house."

Caroline sighted and sat at Alaric`s bed, facing away from everyone else as she took the phone from Greta and answered.

"Stefan? Is everything ok? Did you get him?" Caroline asked with a believably controlled voice while she cursed Klaus on the inside for compelling her.

"No… More like he got to us…"he said with a tired and pained voice.

"What?"

"Listen…Caroline, I need you to come over to the boarding house now…"

"Why? What happened?" her voice raised a few octaves. "Wait is that Elena crying on the background?!"

She was in no time on her feet and pacing nervously in the room.

"I`ll explain later you just need to come over…" Stefan insisted but Caroline was not one to be easily manipulated.

"Or you tell me right now!" She spat fiercely. "Seriously Stefan, what happened?!"

"I can`t tell you over the phone and I think it would be better if you were with-"

"Stefan Salvatore, you tell me what is going on right now or I will make everything Klaus did or will do to us seem like child`s play when I get my hands on you!" she yelled with ferocity and was pleased to see that Katherine raised an impressed eyebrow and Klaus narrowed his eyes while tilting his head. Probably she was convincing cause Stefan had gotten all silent and thoughtful.

"It`s Bonnie, she…" Stefan trailed off and with every passing moment she felt the blood draining from her face. "She`s…dead…"

"Wh… What?!" she trailed off in a whispered tone as she sat back on the bed. "How? Why? When did-"

"Klaus…" was all he said and it was enough to send her world spinning around.

"Why would Klaus kill Bonnie?" her voice broke several times and her eyes flooded with tears as she fought to control her emotions and reactions.

Her eyes met his across the room and he could clearly read her hatred through her teary eyes.

"He must`ve figured out that she got her powers back… He`s calculative and won`t let anything to chance…"

"And here I thought I was the only control freak vampire in town!" Caroline tried to laugh, only it turned to a cry.

"I`m so sorry Care…" Stefan whispered.

"Don`t worry about me…" she said forcing a smile on her face as if he would see it. "Just take care of Elena, I`ll be there soon enough…"

"Care…" Stefan was calling off her bluff.

"I`m fine Stefan… I`ll see you in ten!" and she ended the call.

As soon as she pressed the red button the compulsion wore off. She saw Klaus`s face and it felt as if she was in an arena and Klaus was the red flag. She barely felt Greta re stealing her phone when she lunched at Klaus.

"You bastard!" she yelled and her voice broke several times.

She flew towards him feeling her eyes burn with unshed tears. She felt like something burned inside her throat, like something crushed her entire body with an unbearable strength smashing her chest... Her friend, Bonnie, was dead… HE had killed her. Like she was nothing but an unimportant pawn to his game of war, like she was disposable…

"How dare you!" she screamed and felt her despair and tears channeling into her unrecognizable voice as her fists connected with his chest. She punched his muscular chest feeling her hands crush with the force and knowing the pain she would feel afterwards. But right then the only thing she could feel was rage, uncontrollable and untamed fury rose within her, one that made her ignorant and uninterested about the results of her actions. Her carefully created control snapped and she found herself helpless to her own feelings.

Klaus looked down at her with murderous eyes. He wandered if that girl had a death wish or if she had no self preservation instincts at all. He knew she loved the witch he was planning to kill but never in his hundred years had he seen such fury and menace directed towards him, at least not in this manner. No mortal or immortal had ever touched him thus, no one had dared to raise a hand at him in this manner, like that blond vampire did, and managed to walk away alive, or at least in one piece. She dared to touch him, to hit him without his permission. Granted her punches felt like caresses to him but none the less he knew her intention was to hurt him. And for the first time in awhile he felt impressed and confused at the same time, not knowing if he should admire such loyalty towards a loved one or punish her for what she dared to do.

"How dare you come into our town…!" Caroline cried as she continued her assaults towards Klaus and felt more tears running down her face. "… kill the people we care and…and…"

She didn`t managed to get any other words out, Katherine grabbed her and covered her mouth.

"Let me go!" she yelled as the doppelganger dragged her a few steps away.

"Shhh, Caroline, You don`t want to enrage him any more…" the brunette whispered.

"What`s the point to that?!" the blond yelled. "He`s gonna kill me anyway…I`m just speeding up the process!"

All the while she kept eye contact with the hybrid, who looked at her with amused curiosity.

"Go on, kill me!" she yelled at him as she struggled against Katherine`s hold. "Go on, you bloody bastard, kill me and be done with it!"

Klaus smiled and made a gesture to Katerina to let her go and she did. He then took his time to go and stand right in front of the young vampire before saying.

"Your loyalty is admirable sweetheart, really" his smile widened as he caressed her cheek with a single touch of his finger. "But I want it directed towards me…"

"I`d rather die a thousand deaths!" she yelled and feeling the first rays of sun on her back she let the ring fall from her finger and felt the fire spread all over her body. Klaus was quick though, as if he was anticipating her next move, as if he knew she was ready to die for her own truth. He stormed and grabbed her shielding her from the sun`s poisonous rays and forcing her into the safety of darkness the only safety he could offer her. He then, clearly annoyed and worried grabbed her by her shoulders and started shaking her… hard…

"Are you out of your bloody mind?!" he yelled losing control for the first time in front of her.

"No, you are!" she yelled back not wavering an inch. "If you think that I will ever direct something towards you that is not hatred!"

Klaus looked down at the straggling girl not knowing what to do. His palm twitched with the desire to strike her, to bit some sense into her, but somehow he managed to control himself. He stared at the blond girl with anger and owe. She was in the presence of the most powerful creature in the world, some quivered only at the sound of his name… but not this girl… No, that amazing young woman stood tall and unfazed, unaffected by his wrath… one that made the most fearsome warrior scuttle and beg for mercy…

"Hmmm…" he whispered fighting to control every ounce of his body that told him to kill her and be done with her. "You intrigue me sweetheart… I can`t decide if you`re too brave or stupid…"

His voice was alluring and sweet as he let go of her and slowly caressed her face forcing her to look at him again when she turned her face away from his caress.

"Neither…" she replied fiercely, as she held her head high. "I`m just pissed…"

To his and everyone else`s surprise he laughed. A small and swift laughter but a unique and real one, one he had a really long time to experience. He then bore his blue ocean cold eyes into her vulnerable green ones and let his pupils dilate as he compelled.

"You`re gonna go home and forget everything that happened here as soon as you leave. You`re not allowed to end your life, unless I command otherwise. You`ll be back when I call you and tell you that I wish to see you, immediately without asking questions or remembering why are you going wherever you`re summoned. I`m gonna let you go and forgive everything you said and did today, seeing that you were affected by the tragic loss of your precious friend… Cause I am, after all, a merciful man…" his smile grew devilish at that part and Katherine tried really hard not to laugh at his last word suspecting that he wouldn`t be as _merciful_ with her as with the blond vampire. "But make no mistake sweetheart!" he continued after a small pause, his features turning dark and serious once more. "I`m still going to punish you for your other offences, there`s no escaping your fate… Now, run along, and wear your ring before you leave…"

Caroline woke up from her haze and glared daggers at the original vampire without saying a word though. She then wordlessly turned round, taking in for the first time her surrounding since she and Klaus had started fighting. The witches stood with stunned and confused looks exchanging nervous glances between them. Their expressions were so comic that Caroline semi smiled. Katherine`s face was more unreadable, she looked at her with narrowed and suspicious eyes. And she could swear the doppelganger looked intrigued. She held her hand out for the witch to give her the cell phone and she did. She then wore the ring as commanded…

Caroline had reached the door when she heard him calling her name. She turned around to find him sitting on an armchair as if it was his own personal throne and looking stern and content while his eyes smiled with evil amusement.

"You made many mistakes today, mistakes I forgave you, but one more mistake, love, and you`ll regret the day you were born… There will be no second chances this time, do you understand me?…" Caroline was about to reply something nasty when he cut her off. "Before you say anything you regret…" he whispered with his dangerous husky voice as he glared at her from under his heavy lashes. "Keep in mind what I did to Katarina's parents…"

The insults she was about to unleash caught in her throat and she half chocked. Her eyes flew unwillingly towards Katherine`s depressed gaze before returning to Klaus. She then realized that he was waiting for her answer and cleared her throat as she looked away and forced herself to whisper "I understand", before closing the door with force and running away from the house to get away so no one could smell or see her tears…

* * *

**That`s it for now…**

**Let me know if you liked it or not and if you think I should go on…**

**T.J.**


	4. Complications!

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE VAMPIRE DIARIES**

* * *

**A.N.: Hey guys, I know it`s been a while, but I`m getting through the **

**finals in college and it`s pretty tough! So, I will update the rest of my **

**stories**** as soon as I`m done with my finals I promise! **

**Till then Enjoy and wish me luck, I`m gonna need it! :D**

**P.S.: Don`t forget to check my new story "Being His"! Be warned though,**

**it`s an M rated story, my first M rated and I`m kind of anxious...**

**Anyway, enough ranting, enjoy!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 4: COMPLICATIONS?!**

* * *

**On the first page of our story**

**The future seemed so bright**

**Then this thing turned out so evil**

**I don't know why I'm still surprised...**

**In this tug of war you'll always win**

**Even when I'm right...**

**With violent words and empty threats...**

**\- Love the way you lie Part , Rihanna**

* * *

"Oh my God Bonnie!" Caroline screamed as she tightened her grip around her best friend while sighting with relief. "You scared the hell out of me!"

"Caroline I didn't survive Klaus to be choked to death by you..." Said the other girl half laughing. "I can`t breath..."

"I`m sorry!" said the other girl while immediately loosening her grip and pulling back to look at her and make sure that she was okay. "I`m just so glad that you`re okay..."

"I know..." Replied witch smiling kindly to the blond.

"Damon filled me in..." She added hesitantly after a bit. "He said you have to die in order to kill Klaus..."

Bonnie nodded sadly.

"I`m not going to let you do it Bonnie!" she said fiercely.

"Care..."

"No..." She cut her off. "Just listen, Elena texted me and said she found another way, she`s already working on it, but it`s supposed to be a secret so you can`t tell anyone, not even Jeremy and especially Salvatore special forces..."

"What is she up to?" Bonnie said clearly worried. "I don`t want her to risk her life for-"

"Don`t worry, I think she`ll be perfectly fine... But I`m not supposed to say anything else..."

"Oh come on, when have you ever kept a secret?!" Bonnie teased as she made herself comfortable on the floor.

"So how long will you be staying in this creepy witch house?" said the blond bluntly while looking around.

"Uh uh, no changing the subject Forbes!" said the witch angrily.

"No, I`m serious, it looks like a medieval-"

"Caroline Forbs spill the bloody bids before I give you the aneurysm of the century!" threatened the witch while raising her eyebrows.

Caroline considered her options. What else could they do in a creepy house all night anyway?

"Fine!" she said finally, while crossing her legs underneath her as she sat opposite to Bonnie on the floor. "But you can`t tell anyone! Seriously

Bennett, you have to promise..."

"Pinkie swear it?!" said the other girl smiling teasingly and raising the finger in the air.

Caroline rolled her eyes before she tells Bonnie what Elena was planning to do with Elijah...

* * *

"Isn`t it magnificent?" Klaus asked, watching the moonstone awed.

"It`s just a rock, Klaus!" said Gretta flirtily. "Get over it!"

Klaus narrowed his eyes at her and took a step closer before stopping right in front of her bold face. Gretta looked up at him teasingly while Klaus leaned down slowly and bit her lower lip with his fangs drawing blood and drinking from her for a while before moving away and looking down at her with cold eyes.

"You were saying?" he asked mockingly.

"That the moonstone is fascinating..." said the witch breathlessly.

Klaus smiled coldly before replying.

"That`s my girl!"

Katherine couldn`t help but roll her eyes at his useless demonstration of power as she watched them from the corner Klaus had told her to sit and not to move from. I mean we get it man! You`re in control, now stop showing off!

"Now hurry up and get your task done sweetheart, Maddox is waiting for you..."

Gretta smiled to him sweetely one more time before leaving and Katrhrine couldn`t help another eye rolling.

This time, though, Klaus noticed it.

"What`s the matter love..." he asked with fake concern while making his way towards her. "Is my little Petrova feeling neglected?"

Katherine bit her tongue which made Klaus smile. He put the moonstone aside and crouched in front of her looking up in her eyes.

"You may speak freely..." he said sweetly releasing her from his previous compulsion.

"I was just wondering where did you send her?"

"I send her to retrieve the final parts of the ritual, and of course sweet, dear, Caroline..."

"Why do you Care so much about her anyway? What did she do to deserve your wrath?"

"Now, now..." said Klaus changing from cheerful to annoyed in less that a second making Katherine flinch with fear. "That`s my business, isn`t it?"

He raised a hand to caress her cheek and Katherine cursed herself for shaking with fear.

"Besides, you know how I like to seduce my victims before killing them..." he said smirking again, indicating what had transpired between them so many centuries ago.

"Huh, good luck with that!" Katherine scoffed. "That Barbie looking control freak is too... well, controlled to be seduced by anyone... especially by a person she considers her enemy..."

"Well, that makes her all the more challenging..." Klaus said, seeming deep in thoughts.

_Control freak huh?_ he thought to himself._ Well, sweetheart, your first punishment will be loosing your precious control over everything..._

He smirked evilly. Oh, he would so much enjoy breaking her.

"Seriously Klaus, find another hobby... I already told you, She`s fiercly loyal to her stupid pack of friends!" Katherine stated. "the only way you can have her that way is if you compel her..."

These last words earned her a death glare from Klaus.

"No more speaking for you today, Katerina..." he said angrily as he raised from his position and looked down at her angrily. "Not if you value your life that is!"

He turned around felling his anger overwhelming him. No matter how resistant this young vampire was, she would eventually succumb to his charm. Sooner rather than later. She would become his, willingly. And then, when he had her to his feet, he would break her, bit by bit, before she begged him to release her from her suffering by taking her life. And he, as a merciful master, would oblige...

He smirked at the thought.

Mystic Falls was indeed a magical place. Not only did it gave him the chance to finally break his curse, it also reunited him with his old ripper friend and offered him the most exciting game ever:

Caroline Forbs.

* * *

He watched Maddox putting Caroline gently on the floor and binding her to the chains. The sight of her chained and completely at his mercy, made srtange ideas pass through his twisted mind.

Soon sweetheart, he thought to himself, soon I`ll have enough time for you...

He smirked inwardly as Damon Salvatore proudly announced that he had freed Caroline and Tyler from the tomb. Did that idiot really think that he had managed to fool him? He had no idea that he had fallen straight into his trap. He, however played the surprised and outraged part that suited him so well. When he saw the werewolf bite on Damon`s hand, his smirk widened. Tyler was compelled not to harm Caroline in any form during their daring escape, but Damon was another case...

He went through the ritual. Broke the curse and relished in his wolf self. He had finally unlocked the piece missing inside of him, that caged animal sleeping just underneath his vampire form. He reveled in his true nature as he killed everyone that crossed his path, remaining in his wolf form for as long as he could...

Elijah found him laying on the ground after he had just turned back to his vampire form...

"How long has it been?" he asked as he started getting dressed.

"Almost two days..." came his brother`s reply. "The full moon came and went, you remained a wolf..." he added somewhat surprised.

"I can change at will then..." Klaus replied while tying his belt and looking up at his brother. "It`s good to know... I remember... Every single kill..."

"Yes, I`ve been cleaning your mess along the way..." replied the other original seeming lost in thoughts...

"Just like old times, Brother..." Klaus remarks looking at his elder brother with wistful nostalgia.

"Well, you had your fun, I believe we have a bargain..."

_Well, not quite as much fun as I`m planning on having tonight..._ he thought mockingly as he took the boots Elijah had handed him.

"That`s right... Now what was it again?... Oh, yeah, wait, I remember!" he taunted. "That`s it!... You wish to be reunited with our family..."

_And so you shall be..._ he smirked inwardly.

"You gave me your word, Nicklaus..." Elijah reminded him.

"What kind of a brother would break his word... Although you tried to kill me..." replied the - now - hybrid, as he put his shirt on.

"I could have..." said the elder original as he held out his younger brother`s coat to help him in wearing it. "But I didn`t..."

"Now no one can... Not even you..." Klau`s tone was warning, almost threatening as he looked at his brother over his shoulder. "Relax, Elijah..." he added in a whispering tone. "... All is forgiven..."

"Where are they?!" he demanded to know.

"You need to lighten up!" Klaus said, punching his chest playfully. "I`ll bring you to them soon enough..."

_You`ll all be hanging out on the other side together soon enough, brother..._ he added in his mind smirking again.

They walked all the way out of the woods in silence. Klaus was in a good mood, practically beaming. He hadn`t felt so much alive, so much... himself, for a while now. It was a day to celebrate, and he had found the perfect way to celebrate it.

"You don`t happen to have a cell phone with you, brother?" he asked Elijah puling him from deep thoughts.

"I beg your pardon?" he asked a little distracted by his sudden change of subject.

"That small things people use to communicate these days-" Klaus started laughingly.

"Yeah, I know what a cell phone is, Nicklaus!" Elijah replied, annoyed as he pulled his iPhone from the inside pocket of his suit and handed it to the hybrid.

Klaus took it eagerly piercing the digits.

"Hello?" her sweet, confused voice echoed from the other line of the phone. "Who is it?"

"Morning love..." Klaus said tauntingly, smiling when he heard her breath hitch. "How are you feeling today?"

"What do you want?" she demanded hastily hissing in the phone.

"Now, now, sweetheart... This is not a way to talk to a friend..." he scolded her mockingly.

Elijah raised his eyebrows intrigued as to whom he was speaking to.

"You are not my friend, Klaus!" she said disgustedly. "Now if you don`t mind, I have better things to do than-"

"I do mind!" he said, his face turning from playful to annoyed slash angered, a dangerous combination. "And you should really watch your tone, Caroline, I`m still deciding what will be your punishment for-"

"Well then call me when you decide!" she spat ending the call immediately.

Klaus was so stunned by her audacity that he actually stopped walking to stare down at the phone, his jaw dropped to the ground.

"Might I enquire what busisness do you have with miss Forbs?" Elijah asked quite intrigued and surprised at the revelation.

"She ended the call!" Klaus stated going from stunned to furious really quickly.

Elijah sighted.

"Yes, I figured that much out when I heard the sound..."

"How dare she?!" He yelled calling the number again almost breaking the phone in the process. He growled loudly ripping a tree out of its place and thowing it away with a force that made other trees fall from the force.

She didn`t answer.

Klaus growled again...

_**Pick up the phone, Caroline,**_

_**or I`ll start killing people you care about!**_

He texted furiously before trying her phone again.

"What?!" she yelled annoyed.

"Do that again and I`ll tear your little town to sheds, do you understand me?!" he roared making Elijah`s frown wider.

Since when did his brother loose his temper that easily, he wondered.

An unpleasant amount of time went by before she answered.

"I understand..." she said, giving up after a bit.

What could she say really?! She knew he was capable of keeping his word... Actually, he would be more than happy to do what he had promised her he`d do...

"Good.." he said, relaxing a bit as he felt her compliance. He felt in control again and that made him smile evilly. "I want you to come to Alaric`s apartment, now! Be there in a few minutes, or else..."

He purposefully didn`t finish his sentence.

She sighed, defeated making his smirk wider. But she still hadn`t replied.

"Caroline?.." he asked teasingly already knowing that she would do as told, but wanting to torture her a little longer. "I`m waiting for an answer, sweetheart, I`m not a patient man..."

"Fine, I`ll be there!" she scoffed.

"I don`t need to remind you that you shouldn`t tell anyone do I?" he said in a threatening mood now...

"You already compelled me not to, Klaus!" she said hatefully.

"Oh, right, how silly of me to forget..." he said faking an apologetic voice, but he was too amused to make it sound convincing.

"I think we both know that you haven`t forgotten so cut the crap!" she spat.

Klaus slipped back in his angry tone. She dared to speak to him this way again?!

"Excuse me?!" he demanded. "What was that, sweetheart?!"

Caroline took a deep breath, fighting hard not to tell him anything she knew she would regret.

"Nothing..." she said with gritted teeth. "I`ll be there in five..."

"Now that`s more like it, sweetheart..." he said before hanging up and handing the phone to his brother.

"If you raise your eyebrows any higher Elijah, you`ll be in a serious danger they`ll end up mixing with the rest of your hair..."

"What was that?!" he demanded to know as he put back his phone and followed the already retreating hybrid.

"Now, that`s my business..." he replied.

"I`m simply curious as to what interest could you have in a baby vampire like her..." Elijah stated.

"She made a mistake, I`m seeking to punish her..." Klaus replied, shrugging.

"Let me guess, she threatened you..." he chuckled.

Klaus stopped middle step and turn around to look suspiciously narrowing his eyes to his brother.

"Now why would you assume that?!" he asked.

"Because she threatened me too..." Elijah stated amused.

Klaus raised his eyebrows and made a gesture that indicated he wanted to know the full story.

"There was a time when Elena and I were about to talk... She threatened me that if I hurt her precious best friend, she would have found a way to kill me permanently..." he laughed at the memory. "If I didn`t admire her loyalty towards the ones she loves, I would have killed her right then and there..."

Klaus growled inwardly at the thought of someone else touching Caroline... Was it protectiveness he suddenly seemed to feel towards her?

Don`t be ridiculous! he scolded himself. You just don`t want anyone else to have the pleasure of killing her..

"Maybe you should have..." he said to Elijah. "Death would be a gift for her, saving her from what I have in store for her..."

"Nicklaus, perhaps you shouldn`t-" Elijah started to say but was cut off.

"Not a word Elijah... Or I promise you won`t ever see our family again..." Said Klaus angrily as he stormed out of the woods finally getting out of them and into the civilization.

* * *

"Two days I`ve been waiting!" Katherine spat through gritted teeth while rising from her seat ready to pounce. "I`m supposed to be free from Klaus`s compulsion by now, he`s supposed to be dead!"

"We run into complications..." Said Stefan taking some steps closer to his sire before stoping one foot away from her.

"Complications?!" Katherine said incredulously raising an eyebrow. "What do you mean by complications?!"

"He means that Elijah double crossed us and chosed to save his sadistic homicidal brother instead of ripping his bloody heart out..." said Caroline in one breath as she walked in.

Stefans choked and confused look almost made Caroline laugh, and when he made a gesture to speak, she stopped him with a raised hand.

"Don`t ask, I`m compelled not to tell anyone anything..." she simply stated.

"Welcome back Care bear!" said Katherine cheeringly. "I missed some good girl time..."

Caroline rolled her eyes while Stefan looked like a cartoon character with his eyes ready to pour out out of his sockets with surprise.

"What about you? Why are you here?" Caroline asked concerned.

"I`m here to find Klaus..." he said after finally managing to compose himself.

"What?" Katherine exclaimed. "Why?"

"It doesn`t really matter..." Stefan replied. "I just need to find him. Do you have any idea where he might-?"

His sentence was cut short when Katherine caught him and shoved him against a wall, making him a gesture to stay silent. Caroline was about to protest when she heard footsteps and a key unlocking the door.

"Speak of the Devil!" Caroline murmured bitterly.

"Klaus!" Katherine breathed fear masking her every other emotion before finding the will to mast her fear. "You`re back!"

Klaus walked in with a victorious smirk, with Elijah following him obidiently few stebs behind.

Some things never change! thought Katherine bitterly.

Klaus`s eyes scanned the room, taking the view in. His eyes rested on her and she glared daggers at him, half fearing his anger at her dismay. Only he didn`t seem enraged with her disobedience, he smirked at her as he spoke the next words.

"Hello again sweetheart..." his voice was dangerously sweet and Elijah winced at the thought of his brother hurting this delicate young creature.

"Look who`s decided to come for a visit..." Katherine stated proudly as she showed Stefan off and took Klaus`s attention back in her direction.

Klaus`s smirk widened.

"You just keep popping up don`t you?" he said clearly amused.

"I need your help." Stefan simply stated taking a step towards him "For my brother..."

"Oh, whatever it is, it`s gonna have to wait a tick..." Klaus replied immediately. "You see, I have an obligation to _**my** _brother... It requires my immediate attention."

He slowly made his way towards Caroline stopping only few inches away from her face.

"You should sit down, my dear..." he said too sweetly making Caroline roll her eyes again. "This is going to be a long evening..."

"What do you want with her Klaus?!" Stefan asked turning to look at the two of them. "She is innocent of this..."

"Mind your own business Rippah!" said Klaus with a more dangerous tone, but not for a second looking away from the blond girl glaring at him, defying his demand every second she stood up.

He grabbed her by her upper arm, bringing her closer to him, their noses almost touching and she could feel his warm breath freezing her bones.

"Sweetheart..." he said with an iecy voice that chilled her soul. "Do not make me repeat myself..."

Caroline winched but did as told once released earning an arrogant smirk from him. Oh, how she wanted to slap that alazonic face!

"That`s my girl!" said the hybrid proudly.

Stefan bit the inside of his chin throwing an apologetic look in her direction. He wanted to help her, but if he did, any chance he had at saving his brother would be banished.

"Now where was I?... Oh, yes, my promise to Elijah..." he spoke again passing by his brother as Stefan caught the elder origina`s gaze and glared at him critically.

"You understand how important family is or you wouldn`t be here..." Elijah stated feeling this stupid need to explain himself. "My brother gave me his word that he would reunite me with my own..."

"And so I shall..." Klaus`s cold voice echoed as he drove the dagger through his brother`s heart without even blinking.

Stefan`s eyes widened with surprise and Katherine gulped. Caroline shot out from where she sat not even thinking that she was supposed to stay put.

"Shhhh..." Klaus whispered in a creepily hushing tone that made Caroline hug herself to stop the chills.

When Elijah finally fell down to the floor, she felt Klaus`s scrutinizing eyes on her and she remembered his order. She forced herself to sit back down not once breaking eye contact as if hypnotized even though he wasn`t compelling him. She felt sick watching him smile at her and she forced herself to compose her features to hide any trace of fear that made him so happy.

Klaus suddenly shoved Stefan against the wall. It took every ounce of Caroline`s restrain to stop herself from aiding her friend.

"Now..." Klaus said in that eerie voice again. "What am I gonna do with you?"

She exchanged a panicked glance with Katherine, who seemed as alerted as she was. The brunette shook her head, indicating that there was nothing they could do.

"No!" Caroline yelled as she watched him shove a wooden stake into her friend`s stomach.

Before she knew what she was doing, she was behind him attempting to snap his neck. In a swift and quicker move than her eyes could see, he had turned around slapping her hands away in the process and grabbing her from her delicate neck.

"Have I not ordered you..." he started with a low voice before roaring like a beast he was. "TO SIT AND WATCH?!"

"Screw you! I`m not your slave!" she said venomously while fighting for her breath.

"Careful sweetheart..." he whispered crashing her neck with more force before bringing her face closer to his and gazing down at her. her tiny little hands were wrapped around his trying to make his iron grip softer with no success. "It`s more satisfying when you do what I want in your own free will, but don`t think for a second that I won`t compel you if needed..."

Caroline threw him a disgusted look at him. She didn`t want to be compelled but she wouldn`t let him win.

"I`m not gonna let you hurt my friends Klaus!" she spat in his face bravely. "And if I can take some of your so called 'satisfaction' even if it means compelling me, I will do anything needed to make you more miserable!"

She half waited for him to rip her heart out, to stab her or at least to strike her, like he had done the last time. What she hadn`t anticipated was him throwing his head back and laughing wholeheartedly...

"Klaus, leave her out of this!" Stefan begged while suffering on the floor.

Klaus ignored his pleas and turned his amazed look down at the blond girl.

"You truly are a piece of art aren`t you sweetheart?" he asked looking at her in awe.

Caroline stared still wondering when will he turn back to his moody self and rip the life away from her.

"Katerina, come here!" he said instead. "Make sure she watches and don`t let her do anything stupid again..."

He shoved her into Katherine`s arms, who locked her inside her tight grip immediately. Klaus took a step closer and grabbed the blonde`s chin, forcing her to look up at him.

"Keep it up sweetheart, and you`ll find out how truly mosterous I can be when I want to be..." he threatened before returning to tormenting her friend.

Caroline tossed and turned and begged whatever was above them to make it stop. To her surprise Katherine`s grip wasn`t painful and the brunette even tried to comfort her and warn her that if she didn`t do as told she wouldn`t survive him. Klaus grinned every time Katherine managed to calm her and his smile widened when he`d do something new to Stefan and she started struggling against Katherine again.

What neither of them knew was that soon enough, Caroline would do something so unforgivable, that would turn Klaus`s attention and wrath straight toward her.

And she would regret doing it...

Badly...

* * *

**So, that`s it!**

**What do you think will happen?**

**Next chepter is called: House full of Monsters, and it`s pretty intense.**

**It has much more Klaroline in it than this one, and it was originally ment to end there but I can keep it going, if you like...**

**Just Review to let me know!**

**P.S. I`ll be officially back from June 25, that`s when my torturous finals end and I`ll update all my stories!**

**Till then, take care!**

**T.J.**


	5. Pride

**DISCLAIMER: I don`t own The Vampire Diaries!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 5: Broken Pride**

"_**Hate can be a very exciting emotion…**_

_**Very exciting… **_

_**Haven't you noticed?**_

_**There is a heat in it…**_

_**Didn`t you feel it tonight?**_

_**I did…**_

_**It warmed me…**_

_**Hate is the only thing that has ever warmed me…"**_

_**Gilda (1946), Ballin Mundson.**_

"I heard about this one vampire, crazy bloke, always on and off the wagon for decades. When he was off, he was magnificent. 1917, he went into Monterey and wiped out an entire migrant village... a true ripper. Sound familiar?"

"I haven't been that way in a very long time."

"Well, that's the vampire I can make a deal with. That is the kind of talent that I can use when I leave this town…"

Caroline watched them interact and silently whimpered as Stefan tried to maintain calm for her sake, she nodded, showing him that she acknowledged his efforts and a faint smile spread on his lips before he glared at Klaus again as he spoke.

"Enough with the games Klaus…" he said, watching the hybrid smile maniacally at him. "Tell me where I can find the cure and whatever you want for me, it`s yours…"

"And what make you think that I want something from you?!" he asked smirking quizzically.

"You said it yesterday…" he snapped "Right before sacrificing my girlfriend on an alter of fire…"

"Oh, yeah, that`s right!" he said playfully "I did that!" he smirked when Stefan glared daggers at his careless treatment of his girlfriend`s fake death.

"Katerina, bring our sweet Caroline here…" he said, smiling and raising a hand as if inviting them to a party…

Katherine nodded and dragged Caroline along as the blonde struggled and fought to escape her.

"Don't you dare touch me!" she yelled at him as she struggled whimpering and tossing.

"NO!" she yelled and sobbed as he gently took her from Katherine`s embrace.

"Don`t move sweetheart…" he whispered in a chillingly sexy voice that made her insides turn weirdly. She immediately froze as the compulsion started working… He gently pushed the hair away from her neck and smirked pleased with the fact that she was complying with his wishes. She so much wanted to slap that smirk off of his face.

"Stefan…?" she sobbed pathetically, watching him the entire time Klaus caressed the inviting pulse on her neck and flashed his fangs.

"I`m sorry..." Stefan whispered, looking away just as Klaus sank his fangs into her neck.

He felt her sweet blood fill his mouth and found himself drinking it, taking more than he was originally planning to. Her blood was divine, sweet and harsh at the same time. It was a really pure pleasure when you drank blood from a vampire, that`s why it was compared to having sex, it was close to the pleasure you took when you reached that peak of physical pleasure. But Caroline`s blood on his tongue felt better than fucking any of his whores from the past. He forced himself to withdraw and looked down at her teary eyes with surprise and bewilderment. He said it before, but now it was certain:

_She __**was**__ something…_

_Something else…_

_Something he would most definitely have for himself, one day… _

_Or even today…_

"No. No... No…" she whisper-cried, touching her neck that had healed now so it would take the venom into her system and spread it… He liked how that sounded…

Klaus smirked as he leaned in and whispered into her ear secretively "You taste amazing sweetheart…"

"You bastard!" she yelled as she pushed him away and tried to punch him. He, of course, caught her wrist and smiled as he bit his own wrist and forced his blood down her throat!

"You lucky I`m in need of a theatrical maneuver sweetheart…" he said coldly, the endearment rolling creepily on his skilled tongue "Or I would've let you die with my venom inside you…"

They all watched as his blood made the bite mark disappear completely and a self satisfied smirk spread on his lips.

"Your blood is the cure…" Stefan concluded.

"Gotta love mother nature…" he said smugly.

He turned towards Caroline and pinned her with one of his murderous glares that – even if she refused to show it – made her pray and swear that if she would survive him that time, she would keep her mouth shut next time…

She never did the latter, though…

"One more insult Caroline…" he said in that creepily husky tone of his "… and your punishment will be spectacular... _**That**_, I promise…"

They shared a long lasting moment and she practically sighed with relief when Klaus looked away. She was a hundred percent positive that had he kept her imprisoned to his stare a moment longer, she would`ve fainted.

_When did I become so pathetically weak?! _She said angrily chastising herself for letting him intimidate her in such a manner.

_Don`t be so hard on yourself, Caroline… _Katherine wanted to say to her, understanding her inner struggle _You`re not weak, it`s just… He`s stronger… Much stronger!_

It wasn't like Katherine liked Caroline as a friend or something.

_No! Gods forbid!_

She just, understood her… Once, long ago, she used to be a lot like her…

"Now..." said Klaus turning towards Stefan after gesturing towards Katherine to imprison Caroline in her embrace once more "Let's talk, you and I…"

* * *

"I want you to join me for a drink."

Caroline`s eyes went wide at his suggestion, but said nothing as Stefan swallowed a sip of the blood. She just watched as Klaus blackmailed her friend into drinking the blood bag.

"Again!" he commanded as he threw another blood bag towards him.

"Stefan, you don`t have to do this!" Caroline whispered before she could stop herself, receiving a warning glare from Klaus and two pleading eyes from Stefan to do as told. She nodded to ensure him that she understood…

She watched wide eyed, but silent as the grave, as Stefan finished blood bag after blood bag, secretly admiring the restrain her old mentor and new found friend had. She had stopped struggling against Katherine`s hold as she realized that it`s doing them no good… And by 'them' she meant Stefan and herself… She still included him, even though he looked the other way, letting Klaus hurt her before… He did it to save his brother… She understood thst… Right?...

But who would save her?!

Who would save, **them**?!

"You're very cooperative." Klaus apprised

"It's almost as if you're enjoying it."

"No more." Stefan said as he caught another blood bag Klaus had thrown in his way "Not until you give me the cure!"

"It's your choice, Stefan." Klaus said, smirking watching as Stefan`s eyes flickered on Caroline… "You can either remain here living your life in Mystic Falls, or you can embrace what you truly are, leave town with me, and save your brother's life."

"What about her?" Stefan asked him pointing with his head to where the blonde vampire stood.

"She`s not part of the deal!" Klaus said coldly as he handed him the blood bag.

"Let`s make her part of it!" Stefan said. "We`ll make it two decades long benders and she goes free to deliver the cure to my brother…"

"Stefan don`t!" Caroline cried out catching his eyes.

"She`s none of your concern, mate!" Klaus said roughly "And you have ten seconds to drink that bloody bag!"

"Can`t you just give him a rest?!" Caroline protested glaring at his back menacingly.

"Silence!" Klaus growled as he swiftly rose and turned to stare at her "You will only speak, once spoken to…"

"I`m not a dog, Klaus!" she spat "You can`t tell me what to do!"

Klaus seemed amused by her words as he took a threatening step towards her. He was losing patience and it showed as his smile started to waver when he spoke again:

"Is that so?!" he said challangingly.

Caroline just glared at him and watched with hatred as his lips pulled up to a hideous smile as Stefan tore to the next blood bag, seemingly losing control.

"That's the spirit!" Klaus said approvingly before ordering Katherine to go to him.

"Sweetheart..." he said, grabbing Katherine`s face with two fingers "Take this over to Damon and come right back." He compelled.

"You want me to leave?" Katherine asked.

"No!" Stefan yelled as Klaus simply said "Yes".

Katherine was gone in less than a fraction of a second, leaving Caroline and Stefan looking amazed at Klaus…

"She'll never take it to him." Stefan whispered desperately as Klaus took a seat on a chair smirking triumphantly at them.

"She'll never take it to him…" Stefan repeated as if to himself "You should`ve sent Caroline… That was the deal…"

"I never agreed to that mate!" Klaus said, smirking "There is no broken deal here…"

"This was all in vain…"Stefan whispered defeated "Damon will die… My brother… will die…"

"Stefan…"Caroline whispered soothingly as she crouched down to embrace him ignoring Klaus` glare "It`s gonna be okay…" she whispered.

She stroke his back as she held him in her embrace whispering calming words to try and soothe his pain somehow.

"You haven`t finished your drink yet mate!" Klaus said, glaring at where they were on the floor

"Drink it up!"

"Leave him be!"Caroline yelled while glaring at him.

"She`ll never take it to him…" Stefan continued whispering in vainly.

"Mind your own business, sweetheart…" he said yet again in a warning tone as he stood up and loomed over them "Drink your blood bag Stefan!" he commanded.

"I said leave him alone!"Caroline groaned as she launched into Klaus, fangs pointed out, veins showing into her blood thirsty, reddish eyes.

Klaus pushed her away with half of his strength, but it was enough to send her flying to the other side of the room. She hit the wall with a loud thud and fell to the ground in a really awful angle that made her scream from pain. He slowly walked towards her as she tried to put her ankle in the its rightful place and stood tall in front of him. There was only a step`s worth of distance between them as they stared into each other`s eyes with menace and hatred. None of them spoke.

Klaus stared at her halfway impressed and half annoyed by her resistance.

"Caroline, stay out of this…" Stefan pleaded with her trying to collect himself and finish the drink, but his pleas fell on deaf ears.

"Leave-him-alone!" she demanded, glaring fearlessly into his eyes and spitting every word through gritted teeth.

"No…" Klaus whispered in a husky voice and with a stupid smirk that made her ache to slap that stupid grin off his face. Only this time she didn`t stop herself from doing exactly that.

Or at least trying to do that…

Klaus saw her slap coming from miles and he caught her tiny little wrist into his iron like hold with zero effort. It enraged him to no end that not only she had the audacity to think that she _could_ actually slap him, but that she _would _dare to raise a hand on him.

"Do that again and…" he started to say, but was cut off shortly as the blonde once more, attempted to slap him with her free hand.

He caught her other wrist roughly as he savagely tilted her forward, pinning her body on his in the process. Their noses were inches away and she could feel and hear his angry huff and puff as he breathed heavily.

"Caroline…" he growled warningly.

His eyes bored into her blue green orbs, mercilessly angry. Caroline, however, knew nothing but her own rage, and as he refused to let her hit him she resumed onto more humiliating methods and spit him in the face.

She felt as if something cold washed over her body when she looked back at him and saw the dangerous glint in his eyes. Klaus was always dangerous if you asked her. But something in the way he exhaled and looked at her made her realized that her actions made his already weak patience fall over the edge, this time for good.

In less than a second he pinned her against the wall. Her back to his front, one hand pulling her blonde locks violently as the other pushed her thigh to the cold brick wall making her wanna scream out of pain.

She didn`t…

"You pathetic whore!" he yelled his lips inches away from her face. "You truly think that you could defy me without consequences?!" he laughed humorlessly as she struggled against his iron hold.

"Do you even know who I am?" he wondered.

"Yeah… The hybrid bastard who`s screwing our lives cause _**his life**_ is too miserable!" she yelled as she struggled.

"Caroline, don`t…" Stefan pleaded as he rose from the floor. She couldn`t see him, but she knew the way his brows were furrowed from worry and she also knew that there was no coming back from her words.

"You`re the pathetic one here, Klaus!"

She cried out as he pulled her hair harder, her head almost touching his shoulder and he grabbed the front of her neck from behind with his free hand, pressing her against himself even more, trapping her between himself and the wall in an inescapable hold.

_That mouth! _Klaus thought inwardly. _That bloody mouth will be the death of you, love!_

"Soon I`m gonna teach you how to use that bloody tongue of yours for better purposes than swearing, sweetheart!" he whispered in her ear before he swiftly turned her around and pinned her again with that cold gaze that made her shiver enormously. "Let`s see what you`ll have to say then…"

"Klaus please…"Stefan begged on her behalf but his pleas fell on deaf ears.

"Now, how should I punish you for your latest indiscretion…?" he fake wandered ignoring Stefan completely and returning in a playful mood that for some reason Caroline thought was forced this time. She was afraid all right, but she`d be damned if she showed him any amount of fear so she tried to maintain calm as long as she could. "Should I rip that feisty little tongue of yours out?" he asked theatrically earning a glare from Caroline that made him smirk.

Suddenly, without any warning, he sped to where Stefan stood and grabbed him by the neck before turning around to look at Caroline.

"Or should I do that very same thing to your little friend here?"

"Let him go!" Caroline yelled as she took one step, panic filling her eyes. "You`re angry at me, not him!"

"Ah, there she is!" he said, smiling laughingly at her "That ounce of fear that is always absent when her life is threatened and always present when her friends are in danger. Tell me sweetheart, do you have any self preservation instincts whatsoever?!"

_Fuck you! _She wanted to say, but held her tongue.

"Let him go, Klaus!" she said defiantly instead.

Klaus` face returned from amused to annoyed and slightly angered in less than a second.

"You are in no position to make demands, love…" he said as he snapped Stefan`s neck not once looking away from her face.

Caroline gulped a little, but stayed put.

He took her reaction as he neared her like a predator ready to pounce. He only stopped when centimeters away from her face and raised a hand to caress her chin. As expected, she pulled away and glared with disgusted eyes. He then grabbed her shoulders and brought her roughly closer to him.

"Do not do that again sweetheart…" he warned whispering in her ear in an eerily low voice. "You wouldn`t want anyone else to get hurt now, would you?"

Caroline froze.

Of course she wouldn`t and he knew that, he was playing straight at her weaknesses.

"Good girl…" he whispered against her chin.

"Burn in hell!" she said through her teeth without thinking.

"Oh, that mouth…" he said, chuckling creepily "Whatever am I gonna do with that dirty little mouth of yours?"

Caroline felt her eyes burning with unshed tears as she noticed the lust forming in his eyes. She knew that look all too well, she had seen it way too many times on someone else`s face, she despised. On someone she loathed actually…

…On Damon Salvatore.

She thought _**he**_ was a monster?! Klaus was ten times worse than Damon. And she knew better than to think that monsters like him would respect her wishes or let her go. She braced herself as he leaned in closer to her face. She had stood up to Damon when she was human – granted unsuccessfully, but still – she would not go down without a fight with Klaus either. No matter if her chances back then were better than now.

She contemplated kicking and fighting, but her moves were forgotten as he captured her lower lip in between his own and pulled her in for an unexpectedly gentle kiss.

She felt her body paralyze and she was really truly surprised. But her shock was more to how his lips felt as they gently caressed her own and how she found herself responding to him. The kiss started gentle and sweet, but as their lips started dancing together, it turned into a more heated fight for dominance between their tongues as it went. Klaus grabbed her waist, pushing her closer with one hand and he pulled her head back to deepen the kiss and she found her treacherous hands creeping on his neck for the same means. They both broke apart together for different reasons, both with swallowed lips, rapid breath and a comically bewailed and surprised faces.

Caroline wondered what the hell was wrong with her. She chastised herself for letting him kiss her and for kissing him back – not quite admitting that she liked it, not even to herself – and she quickly tried to find explanations she could use against him for what she had done while catching her breath. Klaus on the other hand was amused and surprised. He was amused by the way Caroline seemed to have an inner quarrel and surprised about the fact that she had kissed him back. He also was surprised about his response… How the kiss felt and how arousing it was to have her under his hold while she for once submitted to him instead of fighting him.

He then remembered that he had originally intended to punish her and he slipped back into his arrogant and jerky self in less than a second.

"Now, that was interesting…" he said, smiling wolfishly when her blush deepened.

"I figured that if you get what you wanted, you`d leave me alone sooner…" she lied gracefully for once, but Klaus didn`t really buy it, and deep down, she knew it.

"And I`m assuming that is the reason you returned my kiss?" he asked laughingly.

"You assumed correct!" She said, holding her chin up and looking back fiercely.

Klaus narrowed his eyes at her loosing the smile.

"And why do I have a hard time believing that?" he asked.

"Because you are burdened with crippling paranoia and trust issues…" she blurted out ever defiantly.

"Well, thank you…"he replied smirking again.

"It wasn`t meant as a compliment…" she spat out.

"It is certainly received as one…" he said, taking a threatening step closer "And if I were you…" another step "I wouldn't look at a gift horse at its teeth…"

"You`re delusional…" she whispered fearing that if she spoke louder her voice might break.

"That I am…" he said trapping her between himself and the wall again as he placed both of his hands on each side of her face and leaned forward. "And so are you…" he whispered, his breath hitting teasingly against her face "If you thought for a second that I would let you go that easily, after tasting you..."

Control…

That was they both craved, what they both always wanted to have.

But there was something else that they both despised loosing other than control, worse even… and that was pride. They were both so alike at some things… so he knew that humiliation, pity and shame were worse than death itself for her, worse than a broken trust or the loss of control.

Luckily for him, he knew exactly how to achieve that, he knew exactly how to make her pay for her… indiscretions…

"You will do as I say…" he whispered and Caroline felt her body go limp under his compulsion, his low, husky voice sending sensual shivers down her spine "Feel free to cry or to yell, but you will agree at anything I`ll ask you to do, with no hesitation… Do you understand?!"

"I understand…" she said, felling a tear drop as she did.

She hated compulsion… She hated feeling powerless… She hated Klaus!

"Good…" Klaus said, smirking wolfishly.

He turned around and stepped over Stefan`s corpse to go fill a glass with blood from a badge. He then slowly made his way towards Alaric's bedroom and sat on a chair opposed to the bed, after he turned the CD player on a sensual song.

"Come here…" he quietly commanded, and Caroline felt her body forcing her to comply.

She stopped one foot away from where he sat watching him as he slowly checked her out, stopping his hungry eyes on her wet ones. He smirked as he slowly rose and chased her tears away with his hands.

"You have a beautiful body sweetheart…" he commented "I`d like to explore it more… privately…"

"Fuck you!" she spat shaking a little, fearing what she knew was coming.

"Oh…" he said with his wolfish smirk on as he leaned in to whisper "I fully intend to do so…"

He smirked, watching her shiver and listening to her heart skipping a beat.

"You are sick!" she cried out.

He tsked her while shaking his head exasperated.

He grabbed her face with two fingers, bringing it closer to his, too close...

"Oh, that mouth!" he said as he captured her lower lip with his mouth once more, sucking roughly, biting it. He then commanded his fangs to come out and play and sunk them in her lip, drawing blood violently and smirking when she quietly whimpered. He withdrew slowly and licked his lips purposefully, her blood was delicious…

"This should do for now…" he said as he returned to his previous position on the chair seemingly bored.

She felt her wound heal temporarily as the venom slowly started to spread. She bit back more tears.

That was it, he was going to kill her, and it would be a slow and painful death. She knew how the werewolf bite hurt, Elena had told her all about how Rose had died and it was hard to even listen. It was hard to accept that all those things would happen to her too.

"Take off your clothes…" Klaus commanded breaking her out of her thoughts.

"What?" he asked as if in a daze.

"Slowly, sensually…" he added with a smirk as if he hadn`t heard her "… follow the music…"

"No!" she cried out defiantly as she tried to fight the compulsion in vain.

He caught her gaze and compelled once more: "Perform for me, sweetheart…"

She felt dirty under his hungry gaze as her body chilled with his low whisper.

"You`re sick!" she repeated venomously as she complied with his orders.

He smiled smugly as he took a sip from his drink and made himself comfortable in the chair. She performed for him as he had asked. Slowly and sensually, she took off her jacket, her shirt, and the rest of the clothes using moves she hasn`t even known she possessed. Klaus felt his arouse growing painfully as she rid of her clothes and performed for him. He licked his lips unconsciously as he imagined again all the things he could do to that marvelous body. All the possibilities passed through his dirty mind, imagining easily how she`d tossed and turned underneath him as he had his wicked ways with her. She would fight him; that was for sure, even though she would like it. He could imagine her scowls and insults turning into moans and pleas to let her have her release and once more he felt his member twitch painfully.

"Stop!" he commanded as her hands touched the strap of her bra and he saw as she sighed with relief.

Obviously she thought he was through with her.

_Oh, sweetheart, you`ll wish I would have just let you finish this, in a second… _he thought with an evil smirk. He sipped the blood again and grimaced unpleased. It wasn`t as tasteful as **her** blood... Perhaps he could satisfy his hunger and punish her at the same time.

"Lie down on the bed…" he commanded as an idea came to his mind.

Her eyes shot wide with fear and surprise at the same time. She shot him a hateful glare as she lay flat in the center of the bed.

"Hands above your head…" she did as told.

She watched him fearfully as he put away the drink and stood up slowly. She saw his eyes turn into gold and remembered how Tyler`s eyes glowed the first time he had killed. She trembled as he grabbed her hips and roughly brought her on the edge of the bed where he stood in between her legs, forcing them apart…

A soft sob left her lips. The de ja vu she felt made her shame and helplessness feel even worse… He looked down at her with an arrogant smirk as he raised a hand in front of her face so she could watch his werewolf nails carefully growing from his skin. Klaus smiled at the way her heart skipped a bit and almost laughed at the way her screams filled the room as he tore the delicate flesh of her stomach in four large scratches, all the way from under her chest to her upper thigh. He licked his fingers as he watched how pathetically slowly, her wounds healed.

"Oh, I`m sorry love…" he said, looking not even the slightest bit sorry. "Did that hurt?"

Caroline ignored him as she tried to concentrate on something else rather than the pain. Her skin felt like it was burning its way through her, obviously, the venom wasn`t only in his fangs... But she had little time to control her screams. She saw him, lowering himself on the bed and sensually licking his lips before he sucked the blood that had spilled from her body. The wound started from under her chest and it reached till the thigh on the other side of her chest. He started from where the trail of blood stopped inches above her panties till up, where her bra started. She averted her eyes as he looked up at her, feeling her cheeks burn as she heard his chuckle and closed her eyes tightly willing herself not to insult him.

"What no more snarky commentary?" he whispered and his breath embraced her face. "No more fighting?" he was yet again met with silence. "Open your eyes, sweetheart…" he whispered in her ear before nibbling her earlobe.

"No…" she cried out as she tried to refuse his compulsion. But she opened them anyway.

He pushed himself up on his elbows and hovered above her. He then grabbed her chin unexpectedly and forced her to look at him.

"Are you afraid love?" he asked smiling. "Are you afraid of me?"

"Yes…" she said weakly and watched as his smile widened.

"What are you afraid of now…" he asked as he caressed her neck with one finger, catching her pulse.

Silence…

He pinned her with his gaze.

"Answer me…"

Caroline whimpered, but obeyed, looking down as she did.

"I`m afraid that you`ll rape me, to punish me…" she said bluntly in a weak voice as her lips trembled.

She was met with silence as Klaus paused to consider her words. She glanced up and was surprised by his reaction.

"You think that I would take you against your will?" he said, amused and chocked at the same time…

_**YES! **_She thought bitterly, but never voicing her thoughts.

"Where`s the fun in that?!"

Before she could say or do anything else, he had sunk his teeth into her delicate neck, once more and was lost in the pleasure that was her blood. Surprisingly, she didn`t felt the pain. She felt his wrist against her face and understanding what he meant she turned her face away.

"I`m not gonna blood share with you!" she said proudly raising her chin up.

He withdrew, a few seconds later and held his wrist against her lips more firmly.

"You will drink, Caroline!" he said defiantly "Or you will die, the choice is yours!" he added returning to his previous activities a second later.

She felt his smile against her skin when she obeyed and she wanted nothing more than punch him in the face. His blood smelled good and it tasted even better – not that she would ever admit that to him, or to anyone for that matter – and as she drunk more she felt a warm and fuzzy feeling spread inside her chest as his blood, had relieved her aching pain.

"You taste divine sweetheart…" he said, pulling away and looking down at her still vampire featured face as she still was drinking from him. She slowly withdrew herself and to the hybrid`s disappointment commanded her features to turn back to normal.

"Want some more?" he asked, gesturing to his wrist smirking widely.

"I`ll pass!" she snapped faking disgust "Not everyone tastes as good as I do!"

Klaus laughed carelessly for the first time in centuries watching her distasteful face.

She meant it as an insult and he knew it. But Klaus wouldn`t be Klaus if her didn`t do a little twist. So he twisted her words.

"I couldn`t agree more…" he whispered, smiling wider as he watched her cheeks go scarlet "And I have tasted many while having se-"

"Ugh! Save me the gory details!" she groaned making him laugh once more.

Caroline thought it was a weird thing, amusing her enemy, even if she wasn't doing it on purpose. But the weirdest of all was the way his careless laughter affected her, making her think that there was actually a true person inside this monster. She shook her head trying to shake off her treacherous thoughts.

He heard Stefan move, and his smile faded away. His previous good mood neglected and gone in a second`s worth of time…

He caught her eyes once more as he commanded her:

"You will let Stefan assume that I violated you and you will not tell him in any way, that I didn`t…" he compelled "Or I give you my word that I will make you pay for it!"

Caroline blinked as he added the last part; whispering so low she barely heard him.

"Now, play along with my game, love…" he said "Rid these, right away…" he added looking pointedly down at her bra and panties "and play the perfect victim to the merciless monster…" he compelled once more "I`ll turn around if you want some privacy…" he added smirking widely "but I`ll hardly see anything I haven`t imagined or seen before…"

She scoffed and awarded him with a hateful glare.

"Rot in hell!" she hissed as she went under the covers and threw away her underwear without him seeing what was underneath it. "Try not to smell them like the perfect pervert you are!" she added as she threw the items away, making him raise a challenging eyebrow at her accusations.

He suddenly seemed to be in an awfully good mood and she hated that!

"Stefan!" he said playfully as a newly revived Stefan stood up behind him "I`m glad you finally decided to join us! You`ve missed the whole the fun, mate!"

"What did you do?!" Stefan asked, disgusted as his pitiful eyes landed on Caroline`s tearful ones and the blood on the bed. She saw Klaus smile widely at her and she knew that this was her true punishment, that everything he had done till now, was to reach this moment, the moment of her humiliation. "What did you do to her?!" Stefan repeated more forcefully, but she was too lost in her mind to listen to them.

_Death would be too kind! _She thought, feeling her tears float her face.

The pity she would see in Stefan`s eyes, in everyone`s eyes… The humiliation, the shame… These were worse than death… Knowing that she`ll forever be tainted by him, that her friends would think he had raped her, that he had used her… These were harder to bear than death… Worse than if he had truly done that… And she had an eternity to suffer it…

_Yes, death would be too kind, and he knows it…_

And she hated that he did!


	6. What If

**Attention! (Please read, it`s important!)**

**Hello everyone,**

**Thank you for sticking around and supporting me, I`m really grateful to everyone that follows my story and that is taking the time to Review. These of you that are authors yourself, you know how important it is to be flattered and praised over your work and also to be corrected when something you wrote is wrong or not good enough, or if it takes something from the story. I do appreciate constructive criticism, and these of you that contacted me and told me that I made a mistake or there was something you didn`t liked while reading the story, know that I am grateful for sharing the info and preventing me from making a mistake, either if it is a grammatical mistake or a plot hole…**

**But I will not tolerate to be called a "whore" or to be cursed by reviewers (a.k.a. 'pissed') just because they didn`t like where I`m taking the story. I did warned that the story would get darker and it will continue to go darker, so if any of you don`t like the idea of that, you`re most welcome to leave… I will be sad to lose my readers, but if it comes to taking insults or loosing readers, I would rather the latter, even if I hate it! I`ve changed the story from 'T' rated to 'M' rated so that anyone that is about to read it, will be prepared for what is to come…**

**I wasn`t planning on uploading this so fast but I wanted to say these things and I didn`t wanted to just leave and author`s note and be done with it! And I also wanted to show whoever wrote that review that I`m not gonna stop writing, and tell her/him that he or she doesn`t really want to see my bitchy side!**

**Anyways, **

**I want to say a HUGE 'THANK YOU' to AnnaTom23, an amazing writer and my dearest friend for helping with the story but also for giving me a push to find the will to write this chapter. I couldn`t have done this without you Anna! Thank you! ****Don`t forget to vote for her in the Klaroline awards! ****These of you that have read her stories, know that she deserves to win! And if you haven`t read her stories yet, you haven`t really felt the Klaroline heat, if you know what I`m talking about… ;)**

**I also want to thank emacsweetny for encouraging me to go on and clhous3248 for helping me with the mistakes. And all of you that reviewed and cheered me up or PM-ed me to tell me not to think twice about that review…**

**Enough with my ranting, Enjoy the story and please don`t forget to ****REVIEW****!**

**I hope I won`t disappoint anyone else this time…**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE VAMPIRE DIARIES!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 6: WHAT IF**

* * *

_**You picked a day, to finally find**_

_**The Devil in your eyes and look inside mine…**_

_**And I`m a long way from paradise, I`ve said goodbye…**_

…

_**There`s a wolf outside the door **_

_**and I`m in trouble…**_

_**Every wolf I saw before **_

_**I didn`t last long… **_

**_\- Epic Rock, The Wolf..._**

* * *

It`s been three days since they had left Mystic Falls.

Since the 'situation' in Alaric`s apartment. Since Klaus forced her to leave everything she loved and dreamed of, in one cold night. She had left without a word to her mom, she wanted to see her, to say goodbye to her. She didn`t wanted to leave her now that she was finally accepting the fact that her daughter was the thing she hated the most in the world… She had been so happy about the new, better place, her relationship with her mother was heading towards, and he had ruined everything by taking her away, by destroying all the possibilities for her…

Caroline sat on the backseat of the car, quietly watching the different landscapes pass her by and the only thing she could do was stare at them, wandering when would the car finally stop and what could that mean for her. He said he would never rape her, but was it really, what he had done to her, any different than rape? Was it any less painful or humiliating?

As it is, she would've even preferred if he had just done that, and left her alone rather than dragging her forcefully along with him towards, god knows where, making her feel miserable and worthless, every single time Stefan looked at her pitifully or asked her if she was okay or if she needed anything.

_Where are we going anyway?!_ She half wandered as she looked outside the window. She didn't bothered asking though, she knew she wouldn't get any answers out of him. Stefan had wondered that very same thing himself at some point while on the road, and he received a very subtle warning:

"You'll know when I decide you are worthy to know..."

Since then the ride had been silent. None of them had spoken again, as Klaus drove fast and the furious out of town and into the wild, occasionally humming along with the boring Tchaikovsky music.

Caroline didn't particularly liked classic music, and knowing that it was Klaus's favorite kind of music, made it the worst kind of ever, in her mind! She swore never to listen to it willingly.

"Are you okay, back there, love?" he asked, as if concerned, when Caroline sobbed on the backseat once more squeezing her belly. Something bothered her since yesterday and she had a pretty good idea what that might be. It wasn't hard to guess...

She hadn't fed properly for days and it was starting to take its tools on her, she assumed.

"Like you care!" she mumbled in between gritted teeth hatefully, while squeezing her belly tighter.

"Seriously, Care, you're okay?! You've been like this for quite some time..." Stefan asked, his forehead furrowed with concern.

"I'm fine Stefan..." she said more forcefully to him, she hated being asked that question again, it annoyed her to no end… she wasn`t _that_ weak!

"Stop worrying! I'm a vampire for God`s sake!" she reminded him.

Klaus watched her from his review mirror for quite some time. He's been keeping an eye on her the entire road, every since they`d left her little town in Virginia. She seemed to be bothered with something… Well, except his presence, that is... She 'showed him' as the kids are saying these days, he had tried to strike up a conversation with her numerous times for these past three days and she was giving him the silent treatment. Pretending that she hadn't heard him or that she was asleep. Although both of them know she wasn't convincing anyone. Normally he would've been angry, but hearing her breath hitch every once in a while and her pained huffing - even though she tried really hard to hide them - made his anger falter away. He had stopped trying to tease her or ask her "annoying" questions, as she called them, since yesterday, and was now concentrated on solving the puzzles of what was really bothering her. It couldn't be the bite, he had made it certain her wound would heal alongside the scratches on her chest. He had to admit that they looked nasty, before they did, but they were gone now...

For a second he wondered why had he overreacted that way last night. Sure, she was rude and needed to be punished but… He had never touched the fairer sex the way he had treated Caroline... Something in that infuriating girl made his control fade away, made him snap, release the beast within. Something inside him was thrilled about hurting her in ways he had never hurt any other being. Something seemed to push him over the edge every time he was around her, every time she defied him…

But at the same time, even if he wanted to control her and to crush her under his power, an ancient feeling, older than the original vampire himself, called him to hold on to her, not to kill her, just yet. He would never admit it - no, it was far too early to admit that - but some forsaken part of himself wanted to protect her and at some point cared for her... It was a really weak part at this point, but it was still there...

Klaus didn't know that just yet, though...

And as he wandered what the hell was wrong with her, he also wandered why the bloody hell was he cared about that?!

He threw another look at the silently suffering Blonde in his review mirror. He was watching her.

Pale face, bloodshot eyes, black circles.

_Of course I'm a bloody idiot!_ He thought. _How did I missed that?!_

"You`re hungry!" he realized.

With a simple maneuver he stopped the car to the side.

"What are you doing?!" Caroline inquired startled.

"You`re not the only one who's hungry, Caroline!" Klaus said as he got out of the car and held the door to her side like a perfect gentleman, helping her out. She scoffed but got out, desperately needing to stretch. "I've been driving for days... I need blood to survive too, you know… "

"Yeah, god's forbid, something happened to you!" Caroline mocked.

"Snappy this morning, aren't we love?!" Klaus said laughingly.

"How are we gonna find a blood bag in the middle of nowhere, Genius?!" she said bitterly ignoring his remark "There`s nothing but bloody trees here!"

"I can smell people..." Stefan mumbled startling her again and making her to spin her head around to look at him.

Caroline looked with fearful eyes at Stefan as if begging him to deny what she had already guessed, they were taking her to hunt people, to kill people...

Klaus noticed with amusement as Caroline's eyes widened with fear... he could see her starting to panic not knowing what do. He smirked with that devilish smile of his that made Caroline shiver.

"No" she cried out "I... I'm fine you two go ahead, I'm not hungry..."

"Nonsense!" Klaus said amused "you're coming with us, love..."

"Stefan..." She said pleading.

"Maybe we can-" the ripper started saying but was cut off shortly.

"Stay out of it Stefan!" Klaus commanded.

"I don't want to... I don't want to go hunting... I don't want to kill people… you can't make me..." Caroline snapped at the verge of tearing up.

"Oh I most certainly could sweetheart..." Klaus growled threateningly as he took a few steps towards where she stood

Caroline pinned him with her most hateful glare, as if willing him to die only by it.

"Just give her a rest, Klaus!" Stefan defended her "If she doesn't want to do it..."

"She'll have to feed, eventually..." Klaus growled still staring at the blonde enraged "Why delay the inevitable. Besides this isn't a democracy, you both better do what I say or-"

"I`m not gonna feed from humans!" Caroline said stubbornly crossing her arms over her chest as if she was a petulant child, doing whatever it took to take a candy, or most accurately not to take it...

Klaus glared daggers at her and took another threatening step towards her, Caroline backed away watching that dangerous glint in his eyes. Though she only started panicking when she felt the cold metal of the car against her back. His smirk widened.

She exhaled with relief as she saw Stefan stepping forward to block his way, although his next words were a little discouraging.

"Leave her..." he suggested "She'll feed when she'll feel her body desiccate..."

Caroline blinked rapidly at Stefan's indifferent and predatory tone when he spoke again. "Besides, that means there will be more food for us!" Stefan added happily making Klaus smile, finally looking away from her and at the ripper. She took that time to chastise herself.

You're Caroline freaking Forbes! She yelled inwardly. Keep it together... Don't you dare show fear or any other emotion whatsoever.

"Now, now!" Klaus said happily. "That's the piper I've heard so much about!"

He then turned his head back at Caroline.

Uh oh...

Klaus took at step towards her again. He put both hands on each side of her pale face and leaned in to whisper in a cold and warning tone.

"I will listen to Stefan this time sweetheart... but don't get any ideas. Next time you feed, it won't be from a blood bag, it will be for someone's artery, and I'll be watching you the entire time as your teeth sinks into human flesh and draws blood ruthlessly..." He then pulled away only to pin her with his gaze "I will allow you to stay here this time, love ..."

"How generous of you!"she mocked looking away from his hypnotizing blue orbs for a moment.

"However..." Klaus continued firmly, ignoring her attitude "Should you run, I will hunt you down and I will kill everyone you've ever made eye contact with, in front of your eyes. Do you understand me?"

Caroline glared daggers at him, but nodded.

"Good girl!" he said stroking her chin tenderly as she watched him with disdained and hateful eyes.

"Am I at least allowed to go for a walk?!" she said mockingly "I've been sitting in that God damned car since forever I need to stretch my legs a little..."

Klaus' eyes darkened with amusement as he suddenly checked her out...

"You know, If you need my help with the... stretches..." he said licking his lips suggestively, so that Stefan had to look away "You only ever need to ask... I'd be more than happy to help-"

"Burn in hell!" Caroline exclaimed opening the door to the backseat of the car and closing it forcefully. While sitting back in the car she crossed her hands on her aching chest and stared ahead ignoring the men outside.

She heard Klaus' chuckle as they walked away and right before he and Stefan disappeared in the woods, Klaus turned around and said.

"Don't go too far in the woods, love... There are wolfs in these woods, I would hate if you became the newest Red Riding hood..."

Caroline rolled her eyes to his antics and climbed back out of the Jeep to explore the woods, since she had the unofficial 'allowance' to do so, from the big bad wolf...

She had made two steps into the woods when she felt a pang in her stomach...

"Ugh!" she growled angrily and thinking that something had bit her she lifted her white top to see the damage...

"What the...?!" was all she managed to say before losing consciousness...

* * *

"What have you done to her?" Stefan asked Klaus after they had killed all the men that were camping. Klaus had noticed with disdain that there were no female campers, but that hadn't stopped him from draining the most of them.

"Why would you ask?" Klaus said faking indifference.

"Because I care about her..."Stefan said fiercely.

"You moved on from the doppelganger fast enough..." he mocked.

"I have made her a promise, Klaus..." the ripper said simply, while standing in front of him demandingly "I promised her that nothing else would happen to her... That I wouldn't let anything bad to ever happen to her..."

Klaus narrowed his eyes at him while taking a threatening step towards him. He tried to ignore the extremely annoying pang of possessiveness - he refused to think jealously - he felt.

"You show an incredible amount of interest to the lady..." he said with a dangerous husky voice "What's going on with you two..." he set a hand on Stefan's shoulder and asked him the next question while looking him in the eyes "a little tip, be honest..."

"Nothing is going on..." Stefan retorted surprised that he hadn't compelled him into telling the truth "She's my friend... She's like my sister... Nothing romantic, ever... But why do you care?"

Klaus shrugged off his suspicious question faking indifference.

"I just didn't want our friendship to be tainted by the death of yet another one of your girlfriends..."

"We are not friends Klaus!" Stefan said sternly. "I pledged my loyalty to you in order to save my brother's life... That doesn't mean I want to be friends with you... And Caroline is as important to me as Elena used to be... So if you hurt her again..."

"Is that so?" Klaus said amused "I think you'll change your mind after our trip... About our friendship I mean... And so will Caroline..."

Stefan laughed.

"Not after what you did to her..." he said confidently "You have to understand that if there's something she repels more than _you_, that something is compulsion... I'm not gonna pretend that I know what happened between the two of you back then, but I have a pretty good guess... I know she hates you and I know she'll never forgive you for reminding her of her weakness. I couldn't keep my promise to her that day… but I will keep it from now on. So your only way of hurting Caroline, ever again, will be if you get through me..."

"You know that I can simply rip-" Klaus started saying.

"I know!" Stefan cut him off again "But my friendship is earned, Klaus, and you will earn it by respecting me and the promise I made to that girl or you can compel it out of me... But we both know which option you would prefer..."

Klaus stared at Stefan with narrowed eyes for a really long while, contemplating if she should just kill him or thank him for his honesty. He did neither, he just sighted and nodded.

"Very well" he retorted with a fox smile re appearing on his lips. "I will not harm Caroline"

_Physically_, he added in his mind.

"As long as you do one thing for me in return..."

Stefan`s interest was piqued and he raised a questioning brow.

"Help me win her over... And she won't suffer..." Klaus said calmly looking at him through his eyelashes as if he was ashamed of his words. As if he was a kid telling a parent that he failed in a test.

Stefan cracked a smile.

"Try draining the Mississippi with a straw, you'll have a better luck..." was his response before bursting into laughter.

"This is not funny!" Klaus growled.

"No its not, it's hilarious!" Stefan said. "Even if I wanted to help you... Which I don't..." Stefan said raising his hand to stop him from speaking again "She would never accept you..."

"And why is that?!" challenged the original, proudly.

After all he was a really attractive man…

"Haven't you been listening to a word of what I told you about her?! She considers you an enemy Klaus, fraternizing with you will never happen if she has a choice, and she'll hate you even more if you compel her into it again..."

"That's why I need your help..."

"I can't help you!" Stefan said and crossed his hands on his chest "And I won't even try! The best you can do is sent her back to Mystic Falls... You've damaged her enough to have extracted your revenge..."

"Not bloody likely..." said Klaus angrily, but then, all of a sudden his expression changed from angry to awfully smirk-y and foxy one.

He had a plan...

"_**What if**_..." He said smirking and taking a step closer to the younger vampire "_**What if**_ I would do that?"

"Do what?" Stefan asked dumbfounded.

"Let her go, let her return to her routines, her old life..." he smiled at Stefan "Return to Mystic Falls, unharmed?"

"What's the catch?!" Stefan asked glaring at him.

"There's no catch really..." he said dismissively, but the fox smile said otherwise "You help me win her heart over and once she has told me everything I want to know about her... I'll let her go..."

"You mean, once you make her fall for you and break her heart, you'll dismiss her like a broken toy..." Stefan growled as Klaus confirmed his words with an arrogant shrug.

"Or I can keep her with me forever, hurting her whenever I see fit to do so or killing her whenever I get bored of her distasteful bloody little mouth..." he threatened making Stefan flinch.

"Your choice..." Klaus repeated already knowing that he had won this round as he saw his ripper friend considering his proposal. "But what's a little heartbreak in front of eternity of freedom..."

Stefan seemed to consider his options. Either he would help Klaus do this his way, or Caroline would suffer more...

"You know that this will take a lot of time, right?" asked the ripper "It won`t happen right away, you have to be patient…"

"Rome wasn`t conquered in one day Stefan…" Klaus said arrogantly.

"Seems like you`d know!" Stefan snapped at him "Considering your age!"

Klaus just smirked at him as he let his the decision settle in his friends eyes… There wasn't really a choice, and Klaus's confidence wasn't helping him either.

"You can call it a deal with the devil if you like..." he said devilishly after a few minutes of silence, but we both know you will not walk away from it!"

And he was right!

* * *

_**You`re the wolf outside the door **_

_**and I`m in trouble…**_

_**If you`re the wolf I saw before,**_

_**I`ll never last long…**_

* * *

"Sweetheart, are you feeling okay?" she heard Klaus say with a concerned tone she almost believed was genuine.

She opened her eyes and saw that he was hovering over her. She lay on the ground as Klaus held her in his embrace while looking down at her with confused and angry eyes.

"Did someone attack you?!" He asked glaring daggers around them protectively.

_Like you care!_ Her subconscious groaned.

"Yeah, a group of chipmunks cornered me and bombarded me with acorns!" she said sarcastically earning a glare from the original "Who would`ve attacked me in the middle of nowhere, Klaus?!"

"Well, I`m glad that your sense of humor remains intact…" he said seething for no obvious reason "But I believe it`s the only logical conclusion when you find a vampire on the ground…" he spat as he helped her up.

"Maybe… For you!" she said back "but unlike you, I`m a nice person and no one would attack me for no reason!"

"What the hell happened then?!" he asked angrily.

"I don`t know…" she said confused "I guess I fainted…" she shrugged.

"Vampires don`t faint…" Klaus said narrowing his eyes at her.

"Well, then I don`t know, Dr. Klaus, if you have any other names for the definition of 'fainting'… about when you feel that you`re spinning and then everything goes black, do share it with us!" the blonde yelled, crossing her hands on her chest.

"Could you two stop bickering for at least a second? You`re getting on my nerves!" Stefan said entering the clearing with an annoyed face. "You know you can always take all that vibrant tension away by just having sex right?!" Caroline almost choked on her saliva.

_**What?!**_

"Stefan…?!" she asked genially concerned about her friend`s mental health.

"Relax, Caroline…" he said smugly as he went towards the car "I`m just joking! Let me know when you`re done bickering!"

He then sat back in the car and started playing with the stereo while Caroline gapped with open mouth at where the car was. She forced herself to close it before something flew in it, after all, there were more possibilities for that to happen when in nature.

"What did you do to him?!" she demanded to know as she turned around and pinned her with her frightening gaze.

Klaus smirked enigmatically as he recalled Stefan`s words in the woods.

* * *

"_She needs to trust you before everything…" he had said to her "Caroline`s smart enough not to built a relationship with someone she doesn`t trust, and that is what you should aim for, her trust. She doesn`t do one night stands and she can`t be seduced into having one… So you do it the old fashion way, or you compel her… But again, she`ll hate you for compelling her… If you want it to be real, you have to get her to trust you…"_

"_So how do I win her trust?!" Klaus asked eagerly._

"_By helping her save the people she cares about…" the ripper had responded "I`ll pretend that I`ve turned my emotions off and that`ll give you the opportunity to spend more time with her… She`ll eventually ask your help to 'save' me… Caroline`s pride fade away when someone she loves is concerned!"_

"_Yeah, I`ve gathered that much!" Klaus said "She`s loyal…"_

"_And selfless, and kind…" Stefan listed glaring at him "She doesn`t deserve what you`re putting her through! What you`ve put her through…"_

"_Enough!" Klaus growled "I`m gonna do with her whatever I see fit and you will help me do it or watch her suffer! Now tell me the plan, and skip the Judgie attitude, it bores me!"_

_Stefan glared at him but went on nonetheless…._

"_The first step is to make her believe that I`ve turned it all off…"_

* * *

"I`m not staying in the same room as you!" she complained as she watched Klaus book only two rooms in the motel they had stopped to.

She saw the girl in the reseption throwing a "What the hell is wrong with you?!" look to her direction, and she rolled her eyes...

"You`re not staying alone, love … You`ll either stay with me, or Stefan, decide…" he responded smirking widely before leaning in to add "But I gotta warn you, sweetheart, the ripper part of him is quite wild…"

"Nice try Klaus!" Caroline replied crossing her hands on her chest and glaring at him "But I trust Stefan a hell more than I trust you!"

"You see Klaus?!" Stefan said mockingly while caging Caroline into a backwards hug, startling her "She wants to spend the night with me…" he said smirking while burying his face in her neck and inhaling loudly.

Caroline struggled into his arms feeling uncomfortable as Stefan started caressing her neck.

"Stefan, what are you doing?!" she asked choked while trying to free herself "Stop!"

She felt more than heard Stefan`s fangs come out and her eyes widened with shock and panic as they touched her neck.

In less than a second Klaus had made Stefan release her and he had him with his neck as he growled again.

"Touch her again…" he threatened "… and it will be the last thing you`ll do!"

Caroline found herself dumbfounded as she watched the surreal scene… Klaus defending her from Stefan instead of the other way around!

_What the hell?! _She thought.

She didn`t had enough time to process though, Klaus released him as quickly as he had grabbed him and now he was tugging Caroline along with him in his room while murmuring.

"You`re staying in my room, end of the story!"

* * *

"_Step two, you need to convince her that it`s not safe to stay with me when you are not there to watch. We have to convince her that I am dangerous, and that you`re the safest opinion for her… that won`t be easy…"_

"_You don`t say!" Klaus`s voice dripped from sarcasm._

* * *

"Why can`t you just let me have my own room?!" she demanded to know.

"Because I don`t trust that you won`t run away…" he simply stated.

"But… today you left me in the woods…"she started saying.

"That`s irrelevant…" Klaus dismissed the idea as he used the key to open the room`s door.

"No, it`s not…" she complained as she stepped in the room behind him. "Klaus! Why don`t you-"

"Because there`s something wrong with you!" Klaus yelled at her turning around to face her, before taking a breath to relax. He took a few steps closer while keeping eye contact. "I know you`re sick, Caroline and not knowing what is it you`re sick from… it drives me-"

"Why do you even care?!" she blurted out angrily.

* * *

"_Step three; show her something… an emotion… a weakness… something that makes you look human in her eyes…" _

"_How the hell do I do that?" Klaus inquired._

"_Caroline is always trying to see the best in people, she believes that everyone can be saved… If she sees even a flicker of humanity – of emotions – in you, she`ll start to think you can be fixed and then you won`t need to chase her around… she won`t stop until you`re 'fixed'…"_

"_Ugh, bloody hell, she sounds like a female version of Elijah!"_

"_She`s worse!"_

* * *

"I..." he let his voice trailed off, playing his game perfectly, lying was like second nature to him "I don`t know… Perhaps…"

Caroline`s suspicious eyes fell on him. She wandered if that could mean he cared about her safety… that he had some kind of _feelings_… She dismissed the idea immediately and she almost laughed at her own stupidity the next second.

But the idea was already implanted in her mind, and that was a really dangerous thing.

"Perhaps what?!" she spat angrily crossing her hands on her chest, showing him that she wasn`t falling for his act, and she really wasn't.

"Ugh just forget it!" he growled opening the mini fridge and taking a beer out of it before texting something in his phone "I want you to stay here and you`ll stay here!" he said bossily after a couple of minutes "It`s that simple!"

Caroline rolled her eyes and wanted really badly to tell him to rot in hell…

"What did you do to Stefan?!" she demanded to know instead for the second time that day.

"I didn`t do anything love!" he defended with mock hurt in his eyes "He just couldn`t bear the thought that he had killed five more, how did he phrase it?" Klaus feigned wander "Oh yes! Five more 'human beings' were his words…"

"He killed five people?!" Caroline asked clearly alarmed and disgusted.

"Oh, don`t act so shocked, love!" he mocked taking a step closer to her, but stopping at a reasonable distance "We`re vampires, that`s what we do…"

"Well, I`m sorry to disappoint the big bad vamp werewolf, or whatever you are…"

"Hybrid!" Klaus corrected smiling proudly.

"Whatever…" she dismissed his words before she went on "But death is one of the things that still manages to shock me!"

To her surprise Klaus only sighted regrettably before closing the distance and putting a, somewhat, reassuring hand on her shoulder, before speaking again.

"That`s too bad… We`re gonna have to change that… " he said faking sadness "Because you`re gonna witness a death right now…" his words made her tense and she heard a door opening behind her as he went on his rumbling "In fact… You`ll be the one doing the killing… Oh, and here`s your meal… Fabio?!" his tone was sickeningly friendly to be addressed towards someone who was about to die because of him "How are you my friend?"

Caroline turned around to look at a really handsome male that could not be much older than her. Fabio walked into the room, blissfully ignorant of what he was about to experience. He looked good. Big black eyes, raven hair sweet smile, like he had walked straight out of a movie or a sports magazine. Yes, he looked good… and smelled even better!

_Ugh that bastard really knows what he`s doing_! She thought. She had to admit she was tempted as he smiled to her and tilted his head to the side while a really handsome blue vain appeared on his neck…

She shook her head to clear it from all the images that occupied her mind just by watching him.

"Stefan told me you get a little squeamish with blood…" he said smiling devilishly while standing a few inches behind of her "So I compelled him to behave…"

"No…" she whispered with a sob, taking an step back and feeling Klaus`s chest behind her caressing her curls tenderly with two fingers and placing whispers of a kiss on her neck "Klaus please, don`t make me do that…I don`t want to feed on him…"

"But you must…" his heavy whisper filled her ears while his breath caressed her neck once more as he spoke "You are weak, Caroline, you`ll need your strength for what is to come… I need you healthy…"

"So you could torture me some more?! I`ll pass!"

His teeth gazed to her neck, biting, without breaking flesh.

A silent, but clear warning.

"Please don`t make me do this…" she begged.

He forcefully turned her around. His cold, ruthless eyes slicing into hers like knives.

Caroline shivered.

"You will do as I say!" he commanded, but to her surprise he didn`t compelled her "You will drain him or I will, and I`ll make it hurt!" he leaned closer, a few inches worth of space was all that separated them "You know I will…"

Caroline pleaded with her eyes for the unknown man`s life, but Klaus`s cold face remained expressionless.

"Fine!" he said after a minute letting her go as abruptly as he had turned her "I`ll do it myself.

She watched with terror as Klaus made his way towards the man and stood behind him sneaking another devilish glance at her before he slowly let his fangs drop and with the same pace he sank them into his deliciously looking neck. Caroline felt her heart skip a beat and as she felt the scent of blood fill her nostrils, her control flattered away, something that would never happen, hadn`t she been so terribly tired and weak…

Klaus smiled victoriously as he watched Caroline`s vampire features appear on her face. She truly looked magnificent in her true nature. He stopped feeding and watched her as she let her fangs drop and she whooshed in front of them. She stopped right before she`d sunk her teeth into his flesh and looked up at him fiercely.

Oh, how he loved that look.

"Don`t let me kill him!" she demanded and that bloody spark in her eyes made him want to take her right then and there, against all better judgment, even if he`d have to ruin the plan.

He smiled hearing her groans of pleasure as she drank from their meal. He couldn`t seem to take his eyes on off of her as she fed, gracefully. Even if he knew that for a young vampire, such as herself, it was really remarkable to have such a control while feeding, he wasn`t surprised she hadn`t lost it like they usually did. After all he had seen her resistance when it came to feeding from humans and he had to admit he was more surprised she had succumbed to the blood than if she had just refused it. Not that he was complaining…

He let her feed from the man for a couple of seconds before he joined her too. He smirked hearing her gasp of surprise as the sensation of sharing a 'drink' hit her with full force. He was certain that she had never done that before. From what Stefan told him, she had gained control over her nature, just a day after she was turned and of course he believed him, even though once he would think, that was impossible for any vampire to achieve.

But Caroline wasn`t just any vampire, now, was she?!

She pushed away from the man as she realized his pulse was dropping and he was getting heavier. She felt angry and turned on at the same time. Angry because he hadn`t stopped her as she requested, or more accurately demanded, and turned on because… well, that was what happened when you were a teenage girl with heightened senses and needs, and you suddenly found yourself in a room with two – let`s face it – irresistibly hot males, and on top of that, you shared the most exquisite and alluring 'drink' ever with one of them, who wanted you, even if he was too proud to admit it.

She suddenly felt empowered as she pushed the poor man away from the hybrid and then, with a growl she pushed that very same hybrid against a wall and hissed at him with hostility, her vampire features on.

"I told you to stop me from killing him!" she growled at him.

Klaus couldn`t stop himself from throwing his head back and laughing at her.

"You are truly something, sweetheart!" he said still smiling as he changed positions with her, pinning her against the wall and leaning in to add in a whispered tone "But don`t forget that there`s only one Alfa here and that would be me…"

All the while, as he spoke, her gaze hadn`t shifted from his full red raspberry lips. She would like to bite them and feel them on her own lips and other parts of her body… before her brain could function what her body was doing, she leaned in and caught his lower lip with her teeth biting it with a force that drew blood. Klaus gasped surprised by her sudden attack. Caroline made her features go back to normal and she started sucking the blood from his lips.

He growled before he slammed her on the wall behind her, once more, as his lips crashed on her the same way his body collided with hers. He caught her wrists sneaking on his neck, he wouldn`t fall for the same trick twice, and pinned them on the wall along with the rest of her body.

"I want more!" she gasped, out of breath as his lips attacked her neck "more blood!" she added to clarify what she meant.

"Fabio?.." Klaus started saying while still caressing her neck.

"No!" she growled pushing him away "Not his!" she said again looking straight at his confused eyes with a hunger she had never felt before "Yours…"

At her last words she attacked his neck, not even expecting his permission. He let her dive her fangs into his neck smirking maniacally at the sensation. He brushed her hair away with a tenderness he wasn`t accustomed to, and licked his lips imagining how good her blood would fell like…

But before he could drop his fangs once more, he heard her scream…

Caroline pushed herself away from him while coughing and spitting blood everywhere.

"Caroline?!" he asked somewhat confused while catching her by the arm before she`d fall down "What is it, love?" he tried again.

He saw the way she was holding her stomach, digging her nails in it, so much so, that her white t shirt was now red from the blood she draw.

She screamed once more in agony and she looked up at his, now, concerned eyes – later they would both say to themselves that he was concerned of losing an interesting toy.

"It hurts!" she hissed between her teeth.

"Sweetheart…" Klaus started saying but was cut off by her screams.

"It hurts!" she cried out loud "Please make it stop! Klaus please!" she yelled again begging him and squeezing her belly with even more force. "Make it stop, please! It hurts! It hurts!"

Klaus looked down at the stronger woman he knew, and he could tell that he knew a lot of women, collapse in front of him. He saw red everywhere… He was angry at her, for the fact that he didn`t know how to help her… He was angry at himself for wanting to help her and he was mad at whatever was causing her pain, without his permission!

Only he could cause her pain, only on his terms was she allowed to suffer!

He reached out and did the only thing that he could do to end her misery, he snapped her neck.

Klaus gently lay Caroline on the bed and then took out his cell phone.

"Felix, I need you, be here in less than ten minutes!" he commanded before ending the call.

He then sighted noticing Fabio sitting on the floor while holding his bleeding neck on both sides with his hands, as if willing the blood to stop flowing.

He took a few steps towards him, before he crouched down to level their faces. He put a reassuring hand on his shoulder and looked him right in the eyes before muttering the next word.

"You should have left when you had the chance!"

He then tore into his neck and drunk until he felt his heart stop beating.

* * *

**So that`s it!**

**Let me know what you`re thinking…**

**In the next chapter they will figure out what`s wrong with her and we might see a part of Klaus`s humanity sparkle. Will it be real? Or will it be just a part of what Stefan suggested he should do to win her. What do you think about Stefan betraying Caroline BTW?**

**Oh and, would you like Klaus knowing what Damon did at some point in the future?**

**Let me know!**

**Love,**

**T.J.**


	7. Open Wound

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN THE VAMPIRE DIARIES!

* * *

**CHAPTER 7: Open Wound**

* * *

**Everything is dark**

**It's more than you can take**

****But you catch a glimpse of sun light****

* * *

**Shining, shining down on your face...**

**\- Andrew Belle, In My Veins. **

* * *

**_Hey guys, sorry it took me so long to update..._**

**_life is a bitch, what can I say?!_**

**_btw, I hated the first episode of TVD but I LOVED TO_**

**SPOILER ALERT!**

**_(except Klamiwhatever, moments of course, and I like _**

**_thia Aurora girl, so much better than Cami don't you think?!)_**

**END Of SPOILER**

**_Anyways hope it was worth waiting for and let me know what _**

**_you think of it via review or PM, whichever you prefer..._**

**_T.J._**

* * *

She woke up startled.

She practically jumped on the bed from the nightmare she seemed to be having. Before she could calm down, forcing herself to believe that this was a disturbing truth looking dream, she saw her reflection in the mirror and she almost let out a scream. Feeling a terrible ache in her neck, before seeing in the mirror that there was a nastily bruised bite mark on it, she covered her mouth to smother her gasp of terror and pain. That`s when Caroline finally realized she wasn`t alone. A dark haired man was sleeping peacefully next to her, a man she had met last night and she couldn't even remember his first name. Obviously it wasn`t a good idea to trust someone you barely know, she thought sarcastically to herself. One of the perks of being Caroline Forbes was that she never lost her wits, not even when she wanted to slap that sassy part of her...

Ok, Care, there`s nothing you can`t handle, your mother is the freaking Sheriff, for God`s sake! All you have to do is go in her room or find a gun... Or call the police... No, not the police! The last thing you need is your mom finding out that you invite older sexy danger guys in your bedroom while she`s on her double shift!

She had almost reached the door when she looked to check if he was in place. She hoped that the little sounds the wooden floor made as she walked on it, wouldn`t be enough to wake him up...

Too late, the sarcastic voice in her head taunted as her eyes took in the now empty bed, he`s already awake!

Klaus watched her as she quietly rose from the bed and headed towards the door. She`s been unconscious for six hours during which he had made at least fifty somewhat calls to Felix, mostly to make death threats or to inform about how he would tear him limb from limb till all that remained was a mix of flesh and blood if he didn`t get his behind in this bloody motel in the next five seconds...

He watched amused as the girl tried to sneak out.

Is there no end to this girl`s audacity?! He wondered with a wounded pride.

Did she really think that she could sneak out on me?!

His ego overtook his curiosity and as she turned towards the bed, no wonder to check if he was awake, he whooshed to stand right behind her. He whistled to get her attention startling her in as she frantically turned towards the bed to look at the intruder.

"Going somewhere, love?!" he asked mockingly while tilting his head sideways.

Caroline yelped and looked at him with frightful eyes that took him off guard. He expected her to scoff and glare at him, while spitting a witty remark, he was almost anticipating it, but the only thing she did was to hold his eyes with her clearly frightened ones as she slowly backed away.

"Caroline? ..." he said, confused as she shook her head, still too afraid to speak and whispered a desperate and helpless "no", while she continued walking backwards. She hit something behind and turned to see what it was. It was a small table with a dusty ancient lamp on it. Grabbing the lamp, she threw it at him before jumping on the bed to get the other one from the other side of the bed. Klaus avoided the second lamp with the same ease as he did with the first one.

"What are you doing?" he asked more confused and annoyed than angry. They stood facing each other now, the only thing separating them was the bed. Surprising him once more, she bolted towards the door. She made it two steps away, before he reached out and caught her. She started struggling and yelling at him to let go as he tried to calm her down asking what was wrong with her.

Frustrated with her tossing and turning he pinned her on the bed trying to make eye contact so he could compel her into calming down, she had her eyes closed crying and pleading all the while, preventing his compulsion. He was contemplating on snapping her neck again, but he stopped himself in time. What if Felix needed her to be awake, to save her?! He was conflicted and he didn't know what to do.

"What are you?!" she cried out once more as she tossed and turned, tears streaming down her face unstoppably. And then it hit him, she was hallucinating.

"Why... Why are you doing this to me?!" she sobbed helplessly again as she continued her pointless fight towards her freedom. He didn't know what, but something told him that this wasn't t just a hallucination, it was a memory. Somehow he could tell... The confirmation came after a few minutes as she whispered:

"Damon, please not again..." Her voice weak and hoarse from all the crying and screaming. "No, not again, please I'm begging you!"

That`s when he lost it completely...

He snapped her neck instantly, not caring if Felix had to wait for her to wake up.

_Tit for tat buddy!_ he thought as he angrily tore the door down and roared not caring if the entire city had heard.

"RIPPAH!" he yelled as he stormed outside the room to find his other travelling companion "Stefan, where the hell are you?!"

He saw red as he made his way to the ripper`s room, killing every poor soul that had the unfortunate fate of being in his path. He stormed down the small aisle that separated their rooms ready to tear down the door down, when all of the sudden, it cracked open.

"I heard her screams, what`s wrong?!" Stefan asked startled, hesitantly stepping out of his motel room. Klaus didn't give him the time to take a breath as he grabbed him by the throat and pinned him against a wall next to the small door. L

"What the bloody hell did your pathetic excuse of a brother do to MY DAMN GIRL?!" he roared as he crushed his neck even tighter.

"What?!" Stefan choked, literally.

"Caroline..." he growled, slowly losing his patience "He did something to her what is it?!" he demanded to know.

Stefan's widening eyes was all the confirmation Klaus need to understand that he had hit the nerve. Damon had done something to her and Stefan knew and hid it.

"Why do you even care?!" Stefan yelled back trying to make the hybrid loosen his grip, with zero results. He also hoped that with this he could make him drop the topic or at least be reasonable about it...

"I don't!" Klaus spat seemingly unfazed but somethings in his tone made Stefan certain that he had Klaus disoriented.

"It doesn`t look like you don`t!" Stefan spat back "If you didn`t care you wouldn`t make such a fuss out of it!"

Stefan had obviously said the right words, because after a moment he let him go.

Klaus tried to reign in his emotions, that suddenly were all over the place, as he tried to understand what was it that drove him this furious, that made him so infuriated by the fact that someone could hurt Caroline when he himself had done far worse to far too many women. Why was he so possessive over a toy?!

"She's mine now!" Klaus growled not finding anything else to say. He pinned his gaze on Stefan warning him off. "She belongs to me... And as long as that is the case, don't get any ideas about playing with her..."

"I would never do that!" he defended a little taken aback by Klaus`s reaction. "I`m not my brother, I would never do anything to hurt her..."

"No, you wouldn't..." Klaus repeated while taking another intimidating step towards him. "But I bet the ripper self of yours is dying to do more than just hurt her..." Stefan only looked away shamefully, because he was right...

Klaus narrowed his eyes as he spat "You better rein him in before I do. She is mine Stefan..."

"I don't see her like that..." Stefan clarified. "I love her as I would love a sister..."

Klaus smirked knowingly.

"You tell yourself whatever you wish to, but if you lay a hand on her..."

"I won't..." Stefan reassured him immediately. "And you better stop saying she's yours, especially in front of Caroline if you want your plans to work, she's a free spirit, she won't bare the chains of belonging to someone..."

"You still haven't answered the question Stefan!" Klaus murmured. "What did your brother do to her?!"

Stefan stayed silent for a moment before answering diplomatically.

"Whatever he did... It isn't any worse than what you're planning on doing..." His quiet, calming voice seemed to have an effect on him. "And it was a long time ago Klaus... When she was still human..."

"Meaning it only happened a few months ago..." Klaus finished "Why haven't you stopped him?! Aren't you the local hero in Mystic Falls?!"

"She never said anything about it until it was too late..." Stefan defended.

"Because she was compelled!" Klaus yelled.

"And I _have_ tried to help her... I locked Damon up and kept him vervained for almost a week..."

"That long, huh?!" Klaus mocked furiously.

"He escaped!"

"I don't care!" Klaus yelled before striding up and down with untamed anger he had no idea where it came from. He finally stopped in front of Stefan to state "But know this, Stefan, you have to make sure I will never cross paths with your brother, or he`ll die faster than you can blink... Promise or not promise, if I see him again, I _will_ kill him..."

"Then I will make sure you two never cross paths..." Stefan urged once more.

Silence fell again, this time for longer. The two men stared at each other, each with their own demons to fight, each with their secrets and questions pounding in their heads...

"How is she?" Stefan asked finally breaking the deafening stillness. "Is she still hurt?"

"I broke her neck so she wouldn't suffer..." Klaus stated dryly still looking away.

Stefan raised his eyebrows. "Since when do you show mercy to those who suffer? Not that I`m complaining..."

"It wasn't a mercy kill... I figured, it would help in my greater agenda of crushing her heart..." Klaus said almost offended. "Besides, if she's gonna suffer it will be by my own hands only, no one else`s..."

"This... Possessiveness you have over her..." Stefan said choosing his words carefully not to annoy the hybrid even more. Apparently he was doing a horrific job because Klaus glared at him, but for once he didn't correct him. "What happens when it`s time to let her go?! What happens when the deal is fulfilled?"

Klaus wondered that same thing. He even wondered if he`d ever let her go.

_Oh, don't be ridiculous, he chastised himself, you'll get bored of her eventually, like so many others before. The only difference between them and her is that you'll just release her instead of killing her. Also, Stefan hadn`t set a specific time you should let her go... You'll just toss her away whenever you so desire, it won`t be like breaking your word or something... _He reassured himself, for no apparent reason, he didn`t need a reason to break a promise though. He usually tried not to, that`s why he only made deals that were beneficial to him. But he would break his promise if it went against his interests.

"Once I have what I want from her..." Klaus said shrugging it off. "She can go..."  
Stefan narrowed his eyes at him, not really believing him and was about to say something when a really tired and angry voice sounded from behind.  
"Did you really have to call me fifty two times?!" Felix said, throwing his handbag down on the floor next to the room where Caroline was in.  
He received a hateful glare from across the room, delivered from the original hybrid himself. The warlock only turned and entered the room where Caroline lay.  
"Did you really have to make me wait for six hours?!" Klaus growled angrily storming into the room after him and after he commanded Stefan to stay in his room.

"What took you so long?!"

"I was in Europe!" the warlock informed him."I couldn't actually teleport to Vancouver..."  
"Why not?! You're a witch, aren't you?!" Klaus mocked angrily  
"A warlock..." he corrected aggressively as he ran his hands above Caroline's form to detect the reason she was unwell.  
"Ugh, you witches..." Klaus stated, shaking his head. "With your titles and arrogance!"  
"You're the one to talk!" Felix spat back. "What are you doing in Montana anyway?!"

"Ugh, long story..." Klaus wandered off as the warlock examined the girl. "I was chasing the wrong lead towards Seattle when I should have headed towards... Never mind, what's wrong with her?!"

"I think the most important question is what has this poor girl ever done to you?!" he said shocked and appalled before rolling the sleeping girl's white shirt up slowly, careful not to hurt her any further. Klaus glared with hatred and apprehension at the large purple-blue stain on her flat and otherwise flawless skin. He could see something black right under her smooth skin, moving creepily and disgustingly. The wound was right above her stomach and it really looked awful.  
"What is this?!" he asked somewhat angrily.  
"The reason she's dying..." Felix replied as he started chanting something.  
"WHAT?!" Klaus choked on the word 'dying'.  
"So much for not caring..." Felix said laughingly before shushing the big bad so he could chant a spell.  
"Fesmtos isomniae ..." he whispered as he caressed the blond's curls... Caroline whimpered and woke up with a loud gasp. She tried to calm her breathing as Klaus looked at her vividly.  
"No!" she gasped once more while crouching against the head of the bed and covering her face... "Why are you doing this?!" she cried out helplessly. "Why, why are you doing this to me?! I've never hurt one of you... I've never hurt a werewolf in my life..." she went on rumbling and crying.

Klaus clenched his teeth when she cried out in pain, again. He knew how her kind was hated among the werewolves. How the werewolves were in war with the vampires...  
He was no fool, he understood what she was experiencing, she was remembering being tortured from a werewolf and something told him that this particular werewolf wasn't a merciful one...

"Go inside her head..." Felix said again, startling Klaus out of his thoughts. "Except if you want her to suffer a tremendous kind of pain..." the wizard continued as he picked a knife "Just get in and take her from that scene..."  
Klaus thought about letting her suffer and flinched for some reason, of course he would say to himself later that the only reason he agreed on this was because he wanted to know what has she been through and how had she survived an encounter with a werewolf. He slowly sat on the bed and held her from behind in a sort of backwards hug, crouching her in an inescapable hold, as if she was a soft and fragile little child.  
"I've got you love..." he calmed her down, stroking her hair tenderly and shushing her "It'll all be over soon..." He promised.  
Caroline whispered once more as she held him from the hem of his blouse and muffled a cry of pain.  
"Tyler..." she sniffed.  
"Hush, now, sweetheart..." He whispered as he placed both his hands on her forehead and looked at Felix waiting for instructions.  
"Just take her somewhere else; you know what I mean... Give her a dream or something..."  
Klaus broke through her mental barrier easily. He was surprised to find some in the first place, but her resistance was nothing to his superior mental strength. That could only mean one thing though, she knew when she was compelled, which meant she has been compelled before, multiple times, systematically to have such an awareness about it.

He suddenly saw that they were in the woods somewhere deep inside Mystic Falls forest.  
"Tyler..." he heard her whisper the name and turned to see her, instead he saw a dark haired boy look in her direction with apologetic eyes. Klaus, following the werewolf's gaze, came across the sight of a blond, middle aged woman he recognized as the one he had killed in the ritual. She had pushed Caroline, holding her against a trailer, face pressed to the cold metal. Caroline seemed weak and tortured as she begged her friend with her eyes, to help her.

He didn't.

Coward! Klaus thought angrily as he stormed to save the young vampire, he shoved the old version of Jules away after he ripped out her heart, for the second time. God, he was glad he had killed her!  
Caroline turned to look at him with confused and a little bit scared eyes.  
"Klaus?!" she whispered as the scene blurred around. Klaus caught her before she could fall to the ground and held her closer to his chest. "What is happening to me?!"  
"It's okay love, I've got you..."  
And with his last words he drew her away from the horrendous scene..  
She felt that she was whooshed away from the previous scene and moments after felt a tree, instead of the cold metal of the truck pressing on her back.  
"Sweetheart, are you feeling all right?!" she heard him saying in a seemingly worried tone. Klaus inwardly congratulated himself for his acting skills. Although deep down, he knew it wasn't all an act. She opened her eyes to see that she was still in the woods. But she could tell that she wasn't in Mystic Falls' woods and that she wasn't imprisoned in her memory anymore. Firstly, because she could see the sunlight creeping through the woods slowly warming the chilly air, instead of the pitch darkness that surrounded her just seconds before seeing Klaus and secondly because she could see the difference between the green of these woods and the green of the woods in her hometown. Even the trees seemed to be different from those in her town. But what really gave it away, was the feeling of buzzing in her head, she had learned till now to recognize that feeling, it was a sign that someone was in her head.

"You are in my mind, aren't you?" She asked surprisingly calm not leaving his deep blue orbs out of her sight, not even for a second "You're... Compelling me..."

The tone of her voice screamed apprehension.

"Actually" Klaus started on defense "I'm giving you an escapade from the most horrible pain..." He stated.  
She let Klaus help her stand up, she was too lost in the beauty around her to complain about it.  
"Where are we?" she asked as she watched the scene mesmerized. They were on a track somewhere and she could see a very thin mass of fog disappearing as the sun grew stronger and the chilly air became slightly warmer.  
"In the Andes..." he said, his eyes almost watering as he saw a hummingbird flying towards them. "We are in _my _memories now..." he added a few seconds later.  
"It's beautiful..." Caroline said wistfully.  
Klaus smiled and looked at her. Studying her face carefully, especially her impressible and glowing blue eyes. He could watch them inspecting the people and the places for the rest of his existence and not be bored by it...  
"Yeah, it`s beautiful..." he said, looking at her meaningfully, but she was too absorbed in watching the bird to be concerned about the way he looked at her, or to even notice for that matter.  
"Why are we here?!" She asked, suddenly turning around to look at him with something akin to determination "What is happening to me in the real world?! Why am I having a reminiscing about all the terrible things I've been through? And why are you in my memories? Why isn't Stefan-"  
"Easy there love!" Said Klaus raising a hand as if to surrender "One question at a time..."  
He then explained what had happened and an awkward silence followed. No accusations, no yelling, no swearing or anger, just silence...

_Why did I ever think that I had her figured out, again?! _He mocked himself.  
"How much have you actually seen?" she asked, staring ahead as she spoke, as if she was ashamed of something, and she was. "Of my; dreadful memories I mean..."

For some reason Klaus felt the need to reassure her...  
"I've seen worse..." He said, shrugging seemingly indifferent. "And done worse..." he added after a minute leaning against a tree and smiling devilishly.

She rolled her eyes and started walking away.  
"Whatever!" she said as she passed him by.

"Where are you going?!" He asked intrigued and amused as he run a little to catch up, before falling into step with him. "You know this is a dream right?! You can't escape here..."

"As shocking as it may be for you, I do have other things in my head that blonde hair..." She said smugly, making him chuckle a little and then cough to cover it up "I'm not trying to escape, I'm simply going on a venture while my real body is experiencing an excruciating pain, because of you..."

Klaus knew he should be angry. Two days ago, he would have ripped her to shreds if she had dared to speak with such manner. But the more time he spent with her, the more he liked her honesty and spark. She was a foolish and brave girl not to cower in front of him, but a delightful company nonetheless.

"What?! No _thank you for bringing the world upside down to save my life_?!" He joked playfully "I thought you were a nice person..."

Caroline stopped in her tracks to turn around and glare daggers at him.

"I m only nice to people that deserve it... And you don't! Do not forget that this was all your fault in the first place!" She simply stated before turning away one more. "How long are we stuck in here, anyway?!" She asked facing away and continuing to walk once more "And where is here again?!"

"Well..." Klaus said as he caught her steps cup easily "As I said, you are now in my memories... And we are stuck here, until Felix fixes whatever is wrong with you..."

"Oh..." she said skeptically as she suddenly seemed melancholic and sad.

Silence fell... The only sound they made were their footsteps as they crushed the grass and the little stakes underneath them. It was Klaus, who finally broke the silence. He took a deep, annoyed breath before saying.

"I know what you're thinking about, Caroline..." He said almost angrily.

"I`m dying, aren`t I?" She asked aloud.

The calmness in her voice confused and surprised him. He studied her face and to his surprise, he found her calm and firm.  
"You don`t seem upset..." Klaus said with narrowed eyes as he continued studying her.  
"Well, if I have to be stuck with you for the next century, then death is much more preferable!" she scoffed.  
"Don`t count your blessings yet sweetheart Felix will fix you before you even notice, I`m just here to distract your mind from the physical pain... Besides I'm not quite done with you yet..."

"Yeah, it would suck to loose your new found toy..." Caroline mocked "Only I will not let you have it your way, even if I have to end my own life..."

"You'll do no such thing!" Klaus commanded, and heard the mockery in his head:

_Watch me!_ She thought and because he was already in her head, he heard it. She was dead serious.

For the second time in that day Klaus saw red. He stopped in the middle of the stride and caught her by the arm, turning her forcefully towards him.

"What are you doing?!" She yelled and pointlessly tried to escape at the same time Klaus growled " Did you not hear me?!"

"Let go of me!" She yelled more demandingly.

"Listen carefully _Caroline_..." Her name echoed like a threat and although she would never admit it, she shivered. "You will live as long as I want you to live... Do you understand me?!"

"Or what?!" She provoked with a whispered yell. "What will you do?!"

"I will make you pay for your disobedience..." He promised quietly "and I promise sweetheart..." His voice dropped an octave as he leaned even closer "Your punishment will be severe..."

For a couple of seconds their crazed heartbeats and crazed breathings were all that sounded.

"What can you do to a dead person?" She inquired frightfully.

Klaus' arrogant smile wasn't so reassuring...

"But you'll be watching from the other side sweetheart, and I'll make sure, all of your loved ones will pay for your disobedience..."

He saw her raising her hand to slap him and he caught it, using it to bring her even closer.  
Klaus was about to grab Caroline by the throat and chock her to death when he heard Stefan`s warnings in his mind.  
_Violence won`t earn you any points, you have to control your temper!  
Easier said than done, Ripper_! He growled in his mind as a respond.  
Damn, why did he have to work so hard to charm one girl?! He could always compel her, but where was the fun in that?! Although he didn't see the fun in waiting around either...  
_Patience Niklaus... h_e said to himself again, _all in good time!_  
She fought him gallantly, even if they both knew who would win in the end. Klaus found himself amused by her resistance. He grabbed both of her hands and pinned her to the ground, hands pinned to the both sides of her furious and beautiful face. She continued to fight him, even as he had successfully blocked all her escaping options.

"Klaus, I swear if you touch them..." She threatened breathlessly as she still tried to catch him off guard and escape his iron grip.

"What will you do, sweetheart?" He teased with his sexy accented voice on full display "What can you do to stop me?!"

"Just get out of my head!" She screamed "At this point I would prefer the physical pain than having to put up with you! How much worse can it be?!"

"Do you want to find out, sweetheart?! Cause I`m more than happy to leave you to it, a little warning though, it would be more painful than everything you experienced put all together, are you up for that?!" he said angrily but not physically hurting her yet at least, that ought to count for something... Right?!  
Caroline didn`t answer. She just looked away.  
"I`m sorry, what was that?!" Klaus mocked.  
Of course she didn't want to feel the excruciating pain he so eagerly claimed he saved her from. She`s been through enough these past couple of months, they all have.  
"I`m not gonna beg you to stay and help me..." she said quietly as she shifted her gaze to stare at the sky "If that`s what you want, you can leave now..."  
Klaus sighted, clearly calm again, and let one of her hands free. He played with her curls until she figured he was touching her and withdrew. Her eyes bored into his and he smiled, because despite the hostility in her eyes, he had got what he wanted, to get her to look back at him...  
"Why such hatred, love?!" he asked as if hurt "I'm just trying to help..."  
"Oh, and am I supposed to be grateful?!" she spat and mentally pinched herself. She was walking on a dangerous line here and she knew it. He had barely managed to contain himself earlier, he hadn't snapped at her once, despite all her schemes, but why did was even trying to be nice?! "And why are you even helping me?! What do you want in return?! Or am I such an interesting toy?!"  
"Why would you think I'd want an exchange?" he said with fake hurt "Maybe I'm doing this out of the good-"  
"Oh, God! Were you seriously just about to say 'the goodness of my heart' ?! Do you even have one?!" she narrowed her eyes at his surprised expression. "You know I'm not foolish enough to believe your innocent facade, right?"  
Klaus glared at her, cursing her for not believing his intentions were pure, never mind the fact that he was lying and planning on breaking her heart and humiliating her with the worst way possible.  
He looked away and gathered his wits. He then looked back to Caroline and used the most convincing tone and face ever.  
"Maybe I'm just trying to make amends for hurting you before..." he said, faking shame to the point that even _he_ believed it. "Maybe I'm just trying to apologize..."  
He held her gaze an so did Caroline. They looked at each other for a really long time. It seemed like the time froze and the birds cheering songs quiet down a level. They could hear each others heart bits and they could feel each others breath cruhing on their faces. Their eyes searching for the truth and deception in the blue orbs of the other. Deep ocean blue against soft sea blue, twisting and fighting in the most intoxicating ways.

Caroline's soft laughter echoed in the woods. She threw her head back and laughed. A metallic sound Klaus had never heard before and he found himself oddly fond of it. She looked so beautiful in this light and her eyes were livid and shiny with amusement... But the beautiful sight was ruined as she spoke again.  
"Ha, you almost got me!" she said, still chearfully not realising that her actions enraged him dangerously "I almost believed that..."

He looked down at her in disbelief.

_She was laughing at her?!_  
_Screw this, I'm taking her right here and right now!_ He thought and readied himself to bend her to his will as he originally had planned. _Let's see if you'll laugh then!_ He mocked.  
Unfortunately for him, and fortunately for Caroline, reality intervened as Felix called him out. He shook himself out of the vision unvoluntarinly. And in less than a nanosecond his focus was back on the room.

_Saved by the witch!_ He thought at her as he focused on Felix.  
"Is it done?!" He growled opening his eyes to look at the wizard. He had frozen the scene in Caroline's mind... Given the chance the pain was still there, she should've been protected, safely kept in his mind's prison...  
"Almost... It would seem that a piece of your werewolf nail was stuck inside of her..." Felix said, showing him the piece he was talking about. "This little thing is worse than a werewolf bite or a hunter's curse, it drives you nuts with memories of the past and possibilities of future torment... Your worse fears, right in front of you..." he shook his head in disbelief "If she was weaker she would have died already..."  
Klaus glared at the little nail as if it was his most repulsive enemy.  
"I've seen this before... " Felix spoke again looking lost in his mind for a moment. "I mean, I've read something about werewolf nails and possessive behaviors, it's all part of a ritual..." he trailed off.  
"What are you talking about?!" Klaus said not having a clue what he meant, and for a thousand year old vampire that said a lot.  
"In my Gremoirs... I've read something that resembles the feeling I've got when you got into her head or even when you touched her... I can't pinpoint what it is, but I can say it's bad... I'll have to check it out, but my books are all in England and I can't put up an apprentice for something this important..." he then turned towards the door to take his leave, but stopped before exiting and turned around to face the hybrid.  
"Do you need me for something else?"'  
"Only to save her..." he said pointing at Caroline.  
"Feed her your blood and wake her up... she'll be fine..." He instructed "And at all costs, keep her alive until I return with news, she might be of great use..." and after a little hesitation he added "or great danger... But until I know for sure, you really need to keep her alive..."  
He departed with these words, leaving a really confused and intrigued Klaus behind.  
He did as instructed, for once in his life. He fed her his blood and woke her up. She said nothing. Not a single thing about what had happened in her mind, she only said.  
"I'm having a bath!" and then disappeared behind the bathroom door with a robe and a hair drier slamming and locking the door behind her, even though they both knew it wouldn't really hold him out if he wanted to go in. But the message was clear and loud.  
She wanted to be left alone.  
"There is more to you than meets the eye, isn't there, Caroline Forbes?!" he quietly wandered as he heard the shower running. He got comfortable on the bed, thinking of what she could be doing behind the closed door.

Bad move, now he was hard as hell!...


	8. Time Passes

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE VAMPIRE DIARIES!**

* * *

**Hey guys. Just a quick warning, this chapter has loads of **

**mistakes cause I kinda wrote it in one breath and don`t have**

**time to check it. If you want to, I'll fix it tomorrow, and you can **

**read it then. I wanna say a HUGE "thank you" to the amazing**

**Eil0een or emacsweeny for pushing me to write this chapter. 3  
**

**see you all down there!**

* * *

**8\. Time Passes**

* * *

_**Every breath you take**_

_**Every move you make**_

_**Every bond you break **_

_**Every step you take**_

_**Ill be watching you...**_

_**~ Sting, Every Breath You Take.**_

* * *

It's been days.

Weeks even...

Things were weirdly, settling and calm…

As the days passed, she went into some kind of routine she was getting comfortable with. She was far from feeling content or even remotely okay, but the practice of any kind of control - even if it was a silly routine - made her feel so much better.

Control freak and all.

Unfortunately, things weren`t looking very hopeful for our hero or rather heroin. She had made a plan A to escape, and it failed. Then a plan B, failed. Plan C, failed. Plan D…

Well, I`m sure you have a pretty good idea what happened to that plan too.

The first plan included taking Stefan with her, that was a major mistake. It seemed that Klaus had him compelled not to leave him without asking permission first, so when she snack out in the middle of the night to pay a visit to a certain Ripper that lived not too far down the aisle, in hopes of making their dare escape happen she was swiftly disappointed. Stefan had thrown his head back and laughed at her, before waking Klaus up to tell him about her little conspiracy plan.

_Bastard! _

She wondered why wouldn`t Klaus compelled her not to escape. Did he considered her so irrelevant and powerless that he didn`t dim a little compulsion session worthy of his time to ensure she wouldn`t escape?! Was she really that irrelevantly powerless? Or did he just enjoyed watching her fail each time she tried? Not that she was complaining, she hated compulsion more than she hated him. Okay, fine, she hated him more! Compulsion came second best though!

The plan B was a complete fiasco. She had managed to sneak out of the room for second time in a miraculous way she couldn`t explain it herself. Maybe she should've suspected that Klaus wouldn`t be so naïve as to believe she wouldn't try to run again or that he would leave her unguarded as he slept. He took the term "Control Freak" to a whole new level she could never reach no matter how much she tried to. But still, it's unlikely to stop and think why things are going suspiciously your way when your plan is working amazingly right. Blame the adrenaline or her excitement at thinking she almost got away, but whatever was that robbed her from her vampire senses overnight, it was her downfall. She didn`t noticed Stefan trailing her. He had stalked her till they were far enough from the hotel they currently stayed in, and when she got into the garage and readied herself to run the miles that separated her from home, Stefan whooshed in front of her and attacked her. She struggled with all her vigor and she managed to escape him actually managing to knock out a vampire that was at least a century older than her. Though, to her bad luck it seemed their struggles woke the wolf that slept not too far from the garage. He had all but dragged her back into the motel by her elbow. And now she had a new jewelry on her wrist that forbade her from leaving a room without Klaus`s permission. He had called Felix to enchant the beautiful bracelet. She hated that ugly thing! What if it was golden and shiny and she would've totally love it if someone else, say Matt for instance, had gifted it to her. All that was completely irrelevant.

Her so called plan D was simple; sneak up on Klaus while he was sleeping and steal his phone. Her plan C had failed when she tried to compel a girl to bring her a phone and realized she was already compelled not to. She tried compelling her to call her friends and tell them that Caroline Forbes was captive in Texas. Again, it hit a wall just like her attempt to make the girl go to Mystic Falls by herself so she could tell her friends about her captivity. That bastard knew what he was doing! So she came up with the plan D the same day. She compelled the girl to forget she ever tried this on her and unlike everything else she had tried, that had worked. Or so she thought.

She looked at the sleeping original feeling a little sheepish considering what she was about to do. She was trying to catch the beast in his sleep. Somehow it felt the most dangerous thing she had ever done before. This had to work, or else…

It was disturbing how he slept like he wasn`t the most hateful beast on the face of the earth! He should be tossing and turning, tormented with nightmares, not sleeping like a baby. She somehow managed to fool the monster that she was asleep – he never slept before she did, ever – and when he did sleep first that night she had that nagging feeling that he was fooling her. So she studied his heartbeat, his breathing, his face that was so close to her she wanted to scream. After carefully untangling herself from his strong embrace, trying really hard not to freak out from her anxiety, she reached the damn thing. It was password protected! Of course it was! She tried to guess what could the three numbers of the password be. She pressed three 6s inwardly growling when it didn`t do the trick. She tried again pressing 123 in a row. Wrong again. This time she did growled.

"_I believe you have one more try left." She had heard his hoarse voice call as his head slowly lifted, not too far from the pillow. It would seem he had just awoken. "though I wouldn`t try it if I were you!" he warned as he sat up on the bed and grabbed the cell phone throwing it carelessly on the bed. She stood awkwardly, hovering above him on his side of the bed, not daring to look him in the eye._

"_I thought you were sleeping…" she murmured in a low voice._

"_I was!" he growled back glaring up at her._

_A light sleeper then, she thought all to herself still not daring to look down at his eyes to see his expression. It was a good thing she didn`t. His reaction would scare her. He never really reacted nicely to her little escapades…_

_She gulped at his sudden grip on her little wrist, and in a matter of seconds she found herself pinned under an angry wolf. Klaus hovered over her inviting body, and relished in her fear. She was watching him with guarded eyes, so she had noticed the subtle storm that raged in him. It was remarkable how she, in this little time they`d spent together, had learned to recognize his mood swings and reactions, backing down right before he did something impulsive and harmful. She would, of course continue the fight - over whatever it as they disagreed on - another day, but this little blonde angel knew a lost battle when she saw one._

_He leaned in closer, too close for her liking. His mouth brushed against her ear sending shivers of fear and something else she couldn`t place, down her spine as a ghost of his warm breath tingled her neck. She tried to suppress a whimper, but it escaped her treacherous mouth pleasing the devil._

"_Run all you want, my sweet Caroline…" he whispered sensually in her ear before drawing back to look in her eyes showing her exactly how frustrated he was with her. "You will never escape from me…"_

_Caroline tried to swallow and she almost chocked on her own saliva. She blinked rapidly and tried not to shiver from her fear. She was Caroline-Freaking-Forbes, she would get through this, she would…_

_He grabbed her lower lip which was trembling without her permission. She felt his harsh teeth against her soft lip and the shivers she was so gallantly trying to suppress were on free reign now. _

"_You are mine, Caroline!" he growled in a low voice she could barely hear. But she did hear. His hand gently grabbed her delicate neck and squeezed not painfully but with enough force to make his point "You belong to me and you will remain so until I decide otherwise…"_

_His seductive voice had no longer any effect on her as her anger took over and the familiar feeling that was ever present whenever she was in the same room with that arrogant sod boiled in her. And that was the only logical explanation to what she did next. She flipped them over and released true nature. The dark veins were visible under her eyes, while her pupils dilated into a bloodshot look. The predatory fangs were pointed venomously at him as she growled a wordless threat, with menace she never thought she was capable of. But then again, she never hated anyone that much, so I guess it was justified…_

"_I hate you!" she screamed in his face as he smirked up at her arrogantly. "I always have, and I always will!"_

"_You will learn this the hard way, love…" said the smirking beast underneath her. To her dismay, he looked like he was enjoying himself "But when you`re a vampire, always doesn`t last forever."_

_It was Caroline`s time to smirk._

"_We shall see!" she challenged. "I will never be yours Klaus!" she growled again as she stood up before heading to take a very early and unnecessary shower to calm her nerves. Before getting into the bathroom she stopped and looked back at him making a small pause to say. "NEVER!" again, emphasizing on every letter._

_He remained suspiciously calm and composed as he waited for her to enter the bathroom. She should have suspected something was off when he smirked at her and got comfortable on the bed before nodding agreeably. She should have known._

_She should have guessed that he would not grant her the freedom of not knowing everything she was doing while he was absent._

_The first sign was the smell. The barely-there bitter taste it left on her mouth, like salt and metal. The smell of blood and death were evident in the small bathroom, and the sight wasn`t any better. Red liquid pouring from two gaping wounds on the once beautiful blonde`s delicate neck. The red river had drained on her pale skin making it look disturbingly tainted. _

_To be more accurate, the entire bathroom looked like a bloody grave, with the literal meaning of these words. The white bathtub was painted red and the girl that was unthoughtfully thrown into it looked uncomfortable. Not that she would feel it. Her beautiful green eyes looked up at her with fear and pain, the last expression that had painted her face before life was drained out of her so unfairly early on. _

_Yes, as you have correctly guessed by now, the beautiful young girl that lay in the middle of the bathroom lifelessly was the very same Caroline had compelled to help her escape the Devil. And this was her punishment._

_She brought her hands on her mouth to cover her sob. She felt the familiar pang of guilt on her stomach. She was the reason a young and beautiful life was taken in such an early age. _

_No! It was Klaus`s fault! It was all his fault not hers. He had killed her! He was trying to guilt trap her. _

_Don't let him do this to you Caroline! She advised herself. Don't let him win!_

_But she already felt guilty._

_That bastard!_

_She turned around and found that he was standing right behind her, leaning casually against the door frame and watching her as if nothing had happened. What tipped her over the edge was his mocking smirk. He dare to laugh at her?!Without thinking it through she brought her hands up and pushed his chest with all the force she possessed, actually managing to make him move a couple inches. Which was a success if you asked her._

"_You…" she choked with blurry eyes as she emerged towards him "You manipulative, selfish, little bastard!" she yelled landing a hateful blow with every insult she released. Klaus`s cold smirk and calm demeanor only worsened her mood and some drastic measures were in order. "How could you!" she yelled and let the tears drop before slapping him hard against the face with all the force she could manage to command._

_Klaus saw red the moment he felt her weak slap collide against his chin. The pain itself was helplessly faint but the gesture was strongly insulting. It was becoming a habit of her to do that lately. Although she had the good sense not to do it after their little incident in Mystic Falls, it seemed though, she yet again needed a reminder of her inferiority in front of him. She was only lucky that Felix had warned him not to kill her, she would undoubtedly be a pile of blood and bones right now if it wasn`t for that particular warning. Plans of punishment be damned!_

_He grabbed her wrist with one hand and her neck with the other and in a matter of second pinned her against the nearest wall making it hurt as he crushed her back against the wall. She however seemed like she didn`t feel any of it and continued to thrust against his grip without any hope of succeeding to escape. _

"_How dare you!" he didn't have to scream, his low growl was just the same threatening, if not even worse. _

"_Why did you have to kill her?!" she screamed. _

"_Listen very carefully Caroline, I won`t say this twice…" the fact that he used her name instead of any other endearment sobered Caroline up, as it was an indication of exactly how mad he was. She might have been right about everything, but picking a fight with a thousand years old vampire wasn't exactly a smart move. "This is the last warning you`ll ever get. Next time you will raise that nasty little hand of yours I will fuck you against the nearest wall with that very hand on my throbbing member, am I making myself clear?"_

"_You`re despicable!" Caroline spat._

_He smirked a dangerous glint present on his mischievous eyes. His fury and desire for her burned through them, awakening a fire deep within her alongside with fear and vulnerability. He cupped her face – not so gently, but neither brutally – trapping her jaw between his powerful, yet gentle fingers, while forcing her lips pop open with the gesture. He caught her bewilder and disgusted eyes, pinning her down with his scrutinizing gaze._

"_Do you want me to tell you what I want to do to this disrespectful mouth of yours too?" he whispered against her lips, though this time he seemed more playful and less vengeful._

"_I`ll pass!" she growled, or at least tried to._

_He released her but didn`t move, neither did she. After all, she still wanted her life. Caroline leaned her head against the wall and held his gaze, refusing to back down._

"_She didn`t do anything!" the blonde vampire protested in a low but strong voice after awhile "Why did you end her life?!"_

"_You had to be taught a lesson sweetheart!" he shrugged dismissively as if she was making a big deal out of nothing. _

_He studied her for a couple of seconds. She was one of these 'heart of gold' girls, even if she could burn anyone at her wake with simply one disapproving word or a fiery remark. Maybe Stefan was right, maybe it really was impossible to make her see things his way. He had tried this in the past. He had met many women with fire and pride. The only difference was that they usually either succumbed to his charms eventually or ended up dead when crossing an invisible line. And that was what made Caroline so special. She was dancing on the line perfectly well, keeping him intrigued and frustrated and at the same time amused._

"_You are not going to run now," he explained not knowing why he needed to. He was pretty convinced she had understood the warning. "not when you know what`s at stake. I tried to warn you the first two times you dared to think you could escape me." He leaned forward invading her personal space again. "What`s mine, is mine Caroline. And you are one of my possessions now. Either you like it or not!"_

"_I don't like it!" she spat through her teeth not honoring him with a mere glance. "I don`t like it one bit!"_

_He grabbed her by the elbow and carelessly her along before throwing her on the couch - again, neither too gently nor brutally. She had to admit in the entire episode he hadn`t hurt her once. That immediately piqued her interest cause usually the Klaus she knew would do anything to hurt someone. It was a demonstration of power or something like that, to him._

_He hovered above her looking down at her intensely. She could literally feel his glare and impatience. She knew exactly what he wanted, what was expected from her but refused to please him and boost his ego further. But as we all know, Klaus was not to be denied anything he wished. And he sure as hell wouldn`t be denied by a baby vampire that was turned yesterday and knew nothing about real power of respect. So he once again grabbed her face with one hand and forced the girl to look up at him, hurting the maiden for the first time that night._

"_Learn to!" he commanded looking down from his throne. _

_His voice held such authority and finality that Caroline almost quivered under its weight and determination. She sobered herself up at the final moment. She was Caroline Forbes, she bowed down to no self-proclaim authority. The only authority she answered to was her beliefs and sense of justice. Well, maybe even her pride played a role. _

"_I`ll never be yours!" she answered fiercely, looking up at him with the same unyielding finality and confidence._

_His vicious smile was anything but encouraging but she held her ground passionately._

"_Oh, but you will!" he whispered before storming out of the room and sending Stefan to clean after his mess. _

_..._

That was three weeks ago.

And that was the last incident she saw the monster in Klaus. After warning her to forget about her plan of escaping and successfully jeopardizing any possibility at her being saved, he had become the picture of a perfect gentleman. As if the monstrous Klaus she knew and loathed didn`t even existed anymore. As if it was in her imagination. But she was not a mindless teenager – as many wanted to believe she was – she knew a beast when she saw one and she wouldn`t fall prey to Klaus's deceit. She knew he was up to something. She only needed to figure out the "What".

Well… easier said than done!

Meanwhile, it`s essential to be noted that they have traveled across US always staying close to Texas for some reason, going back and forth from one motel to another. Klaus and Stefan usually left after breakfast and she was left alone. She could not escape from the motel and thanks to Klaus`s little power demonstration, few weeks back, she had lost any will to come up with plan E. It was in the charts though. But first, she had to get an ally, she had to have someone she could trust with her life. She had to get Stefan back, somehow. She wasn`t giving up. She was just waiting for the opportune moment to strike. Like a cobra, or something…

Never the less she enjoyed that she was left alone most of the time. She only had to suffer Klaus – and his newfound fascination on wooing her. At mornings, when they all took breakfast together, Stefan's lingering glances didn't escape her notice and she once more found herself wondering how could Stefan leave her alone at times like that by turning off his humanity. She eventually concluded that Klaus had forced him into it so he couldn't interfere or delay his constant attempts to bed her.

So every day she was stuck in her motel room watching bad TV or reading a list of old fashioned books Klaus had gifted to her in hopes of earning her favor. She had finished five or six books in the past two weeks and was debating whether or not she should pick a new book; as she looked at the sun sink into the black ocean. She stood at the window watching the view and bringing the last few weeks in mind. The wound had completely healed, leaving nothing that reminded you of its existence, except a little faded black scar, as if an old and faded tattoo, on her belly. Really small and hardly noticeable half-moon. Other than that, nothing remained that could remind her of what had transpired between her and a certain vicious Original Hybrid almost a month ago. Not that she would ever be able to forget that night. He had tainted her with reputation that was hardly repairable in her mind.

Safeties to say she was far from okay. She felt like a freaking china doll sitting around waiting for her captor to return and play with her, so she could have a proper conversation with someone. Even if the moment he was in front of her with that terrible smirk and devilish attire all she wanted to do was tear him apart.

"Missed me?" he would ask her whenever he returned and she was up waiting for them. She would have no sleep these nights, tossing and turning, knowing that the devil himself slept right next to her, within arm's reach, literally.

The first night she slept on the bed, she had woken up next morning to find the self-made barrier between them thrown on the couch and as if this wasn't enough Klaus slept in the same bed embracing her in a kind a backwards hug. That didn't sit well with Miss Mystic Falls. That didn't sit well with her at all. Forgetting once more who Klaus truly was and letting her anger and frustration reign her, she let her vampire face come out and play. She sank her canines into the wrist that held her chest captive to him and smiled viciously when he woke up startled and gasping. Her smile soon faded and was replaced by fear.

It took Klaus less than five seconds to realize what exactly was going on and act on it. In a blur of a second, he had her pinned against the head board, his hand crushing her neck his body straddling and suffocating her.

"My blood is not yours to take, little girl!" he growled as he tightened his grip. It was as if his eyes were spitting fire.

"And my body isn't yours to hug whenever you want to, old man! If you need a teddy bear, go get one!" she spat back.

Fire against ice.

What could go wrong?

Ah... Well... Literally everything...

Klaus stood there for a moment glaring at her menacingly. She lost count of how much time had passed watching his inner debate about killing her or not. Eventually he decided against it and stormed out of the bed getting dressed and disappearing. Leaving her with one lingering threat or was it a warning?

"Do that again and you'll regret the day you were born."

After that Caroline had made it her purpose not to grant him the pleasure of her presence in bed. So for the days that followed she slept mostly on the couch. Well, at least she tried to. To no veil though cause every morning she would wake up to find herself on the bed and in similar position as the first day. Her reaction was to kick him awake to which he would respond with a growl at first that was so soon followed by some kind of sexual innuendo about how he got his kicks from violence and how she only managed to arouse him each time instead of actually hurting him.

"Nobody likes a tease, sweetheart..." he said one day when she woke him in the usual violent way. "Besides I'm already... happy to see you every morning. You don't have to arouse me further..."

She growled with frustration and tried to hide the usual redness on her face by turning around and storming into the bathroom. She could hear him laughing at her as he went out to do whatever the hell it was he was doing with Stefan every day. Of course he had invited her to go with them but judging by the bloodied clothes and hands with which they returned, she was fairly certain she wouldn't like what they were doing.

What was worse of it all, was that every night she closed her eyes, her worst nightmares and fears played out in the form of nightmares. And every time, she found Klaus was watching and interfering just when the things were about to get ugly, sulking her into a different kind of a dream. She would usually find herself in the archaic column full room and he would help her sit on the huge stares where they'd watch the beautiful blue water sparkle as the golden sun slowly sunk into it.

"Is this place even real?!" she asked one day, while playing with the hem of her blue gown. The dresses he imagined her in, were so absolutely breathtaking. But she would never admit she loved every single one of them. She had a sneaking suspicion he already knew, though.

And she was right.

"Yes..." he said smiling and watching her as she absorbed every inch of the beautiful landscape.

"Where are we?" she whispered with wonder in her beautiful blue orbs.

"Greece... some couple hundred years ago..." he answered shrugging indifferently. He couldn't help the smile that played on his lips when Caroline's head snapped at him. The way she looked at him, with wonder and aw instead of loath and hatred... He had managed to impress her for once and this gave him a strange feel of contentment and satisfaction he had long to feel.

Caroline was surprised at the revelation. It was easy to ignore how much wiser and older he was when you focused on how much like a monster he acted. The things he must have seen... The places he must've visited. The times he had lived through...

Suddenly she was aware of how much like a naive school girl she looked in front of his immense knowledge and wisdom.

"What is this place...?" she finally asked. "You seem quite fond of it..." Her curiosity outworn her loathing and she cracked, finally asking the question.

"It's called Delphi..." his quiet and husky voice was the only other tune heard over the calming waves that occasionally broke the silence in a soothing way. "It is a cathedral dedicated to the God of sea, Poseidon... One of Zeus' brothers..."

"I know..." she interrupted not being able to contain herself. She hated it when she had to conceal her knowledge in order to make the boys she dated look smarter. But something told her, Klaus was the kind of a man who preferred his women smart. Not that she cared about that (yet). Just an observation (at the time).

"I had a thing for Greek mythology... Actually... I had a thing for all kinds of mythologies around the world..."

Klaus raised his eyebrows. Expecting more. For some reason she let herself open up a little bit.

"My dad's grandpa had all kinds of weird collection books about myths from around the world. It's been passed down from generation to generation. I used to spend all weekends reading and playing with my father pretending to be the gods of Olympus... My dad usually was Zeus..."

She smiled fondly at the memory.

"And who were you, if I may ask?" Klaus felt kind a like he was pushing his luck with her. This was the longest and most civil conversation they had ever had. And it was a dream. But he would take what he could get for now. At least it was progress.

"Athena..." she said smiling shyly at her silliness.

"Ah... The goddess of wisdom..." Klaus said chuckling. "Why am I not surprised?!"

"She was the only one that was interesting..." she moped. "Who else would I choose?" she wondered.

"Most of the girls would've chosen Aphrodite..." he stated mocking her with his smirk before he suddenly went serious. "But you weren't most girls now... Were you...?"

The aw in his voice made her blush and reminded her who they were and where they were in the real world. It was as if a bubble had suddenly busted and she was left wondering why did she opened up so easily.

"Anyways..." she said sobering up as she stood up. The sun was almost gone by now. Only a thin line remained of that perfect golden star. "I know who Poseidon is and I know this place. I had just never seen it like this..."

"Well, that is because time hasn't robbed it from its magnificent aspects just yet... This is some centuries ago, Caroline…"

"Whatever... I got to go back to sleep..."she said at last. "You can go now..."

"Sweet dreams sweetheart..." he replied placing a soft kiss on the back of her hand like a gentleman would do.

She snorted not caring how unattractive and unladylike this was.

Leave it to Klaus to act like a complete asshole at one moment and the perfect gentleman at other.

When her nightmares started turning into dreams shared with Klaus, more often than not, she started trying to avoid it. She only managed to stay awake for two or three days. She usually found herself falling asleep on the crutch as she read and finding herself on the bed in the morning. Finally, she gave up on staying awake, knowing it was in vain and made her weaker against Klaus. It was better to have every ounce of strength she had against that monster. Not that she could overpower him or anything, but still.

So now she had a new strategic. She slept earlier to avoid meeting him at night at all. But she could never avoid meeting him in the soothing dreams he gave her.

...

"Was that really necessary?!" Stefan complained playing around with his ring nervously while Klaus drove maniacally fast, as if they were haunted. The trees passed by them in a blur of green and brown and he found it soothing that they had put great distance between them and that place with every second that passed. As if by distancing himself from it would make it all look like it never actually happened, or at least that he wasn't the one doing these terrible things to these poor souls.

What he did tonight was absolutely monstrous and the fact that he truly enjoyed every last one of the kills he made was deeply disturbing too. He was capable of more torturous ways, his ripper part was dying to explore all these unexplored ideas and he was glad Klaus couldn't hear his thoughts cause his ideas might have been used to every one of them to extract information.

He didn't get it; why didn't he just compel them to tell him what he wanted to know?!

Oh yeah, that was right, because he wanted to have fun before taking what he wanted and was his for the taking anyway, his words, not Stefan's!

He was glad that Caroline wasn't there to witness the mess they've created. She would know, no doubt she would, after seeing him. He was covered head to toe in his victim's blood. It was hard to miss what he had done. Even though his human remnants despised everything about him for what he had committed, he had to admit Klaus was right about the guilty pleasure of having so much power over someone, to literally hold their lives in your hands. He was sure Caroline would hate him. She was forgiving, but he was pretty sure she wasn't _that_ forgiving. And all to get one simple name! He had no idea what it meant, who the guy was.

Klaus spared a glare at him as he pressed the speed pedal more intensely clearly annoyed by his ripper machine's sudden morality attack. He couldn't have that now. He needed a torturer, not a conflicted soldier. The doppelganger was dead, so what the hell was Stefan holding onto so badly that he forgot his true nature for and refused to let go of his pathetic human morality values?! He was pretty sure that Damon wouldn't mind seeing the Rippah at his true element, he was actually fairly certain, the elder Salvatore would enjoy and be proud about his brother's impeccable skills. No one would judge him.

Except...

Yeah, sweet little Caroline, she would go judgie and Stefan wouldn't want that. They shared a deep connection he couldn't understand or place. It was infuriating knowing they had feelings for each other. He wasn't one to share, Caroline was his and he would NOT share her with Stefan or anyone for that matter. He stared ahead at the road and when he spoke his voice was low and deadly.

"It is times like this that I wander why won't I compel you to truly shut your humanity off!" he said drily. "You know; it would be so much more fun if you weren't complaining every five minutes about the human casualties! When will you realize they are just means to ends?! Humans are nothing, they exist to serve us and that is their only purpose and meaning!"

"I don't think you'll win any points with Caroline if you go at her like that!" Stefan mused attempting to take his mind off of the predicament for a little while. "She will find your approach a little...well... repulsive!"

He could actually imagine her scoff and furrow her nose before storming off or staring at him as if he was some kind of a dirt she found in her bad-ass boots as she fired one of her spicy little insults.

"Yeah, well it's not like any one of your advises are paying off anyhow..." scoffed the hybrid "She's cold as the iceberg!"

"I waned you not to expect anything less from her. You're the enemy Klaus..." Stefan reminded him. "You killed Jenna, her best friend, almost got her and Tyler killed and then played with her like a toy, to top it all you kidnapped her and raped her. What did you expect? For her to fall at your feet at your sudden attempts to woo her?! She's smarter than that!"

"If she was smart she would've held off her tongue and comply to my demands. I've killed people for only one percent of what she had done and said these past couple of weeks. She should be thankful she's still breathing air. Or that I haven't compelled her to respond at my every whim!" Klaus seethed.

"Would you be thankful in her place?" Stefan turned the tables on him and the original hated him for it! "Look, I told you it would be mission impossible. Caroline is a very proud and self righteous person who values her humanity above all. She may have turned into a vampire but she didn't become a monster... Unlike the rest of us..." he added bitterly looking away to face the window. "I will try to help you, but I doubt she will ever look at you as something more than an enemy, a monster that hurt her family. And she will never cross family..."

Klaus remained silent as Stefan dwell more and more into the psychology of what was Caroline Forbes. That was something he could relate to, he would never cross family either. One thing he'd never bring himself to do.

"If you want her to trust you and open up to you, you need to open up to her..." Stefan continued. "Show her that you have... redeemable qualities... apologize to her about what you have done... but don't go too far with the lies. If she figures out that you are lying, she'll be furious! And any slim chance you have with her will go straight out of the window that very moment."

Klaus smiled at the thought. Something about the way she unraveled when she was angry made him desire her like a thirsty man in the desert. Was that little vixen a witch or something? Why couldn't he erase the desire of having her from his mind?!

Stefan remained silent for a fair amount of time but at the end his curiosity won off and he found himself asking the question

"You said you wanted to compel me to truly become a ripper for real... So why won't you?" His voice was calculated and deprived of every emotion. He was good at concealing his feelings and he did it as much as he could. It was an advantage when you had to deal with someone like Klaus but it was in vain none the less. Klaus already knew that Caroline was one of his huge weaknesses and he was using her against him every chance he had.

"Don't press your luck Salvatore!" the hybrid warned.

"It's two hours long ride till the Motel, if you want to ride in silence for the next 120 minutes then be my guest!" Stefan snorted looking back at the road deciding to let Klaus decide what he preferred.

For a while the only sound they heard was the noise the car made as it tore the night in two when flying on the road. Stefan thought he wouldn't answer after a handful of minutes passed.

"You will learn the answer soon enough Stefan..." Klaus spoke surprising him.

They both went silent once more after that. Then the younger Salvatore decided to speak up again.

"Did you really rape her?" he asked in a low voice staring at the road ahead with tightened jaw. Klaus stared ahead without glancing at him.

"None of your business-" he started saying but was cut off.

"Please..." Stefan begged and looked at him through almost teary eyes leaving the thousand-year-old vampire completely dumbfounded. "Tell me you didn't put her through that again... Tell me you haven't made her suffer what my...ohm..." he trailed of and bit his tongue not believing what he almost did. The 'what my brother has' part almost went out of his mouth and that would ruin everything he had fought for. If Klaus learned what his brother did to her...

No, he doesn't want to know how this sentence ended.

Klaus stared at him waiting for him to continue. Stefan didn't.

"I... just..." he started saying, trying to fix his mistake. Klaus kept looking at him as he waited for it "I don't want to fail her again... The way I did before..."

Klaus wasn't convinced. He knew Stefan was about to say something else and change it in the nick of time. But what could he possible want to say? Or why was he so set on figuring out if he had truly raped Caroline. It looked as if he didn't want to believe it. As shocking as it would seem he wasn't a complete stranger to the concept of friendship and Stefan`s reaction, his protectiveness was unforeseen. Maybe it had to do with the fact that he had feelings for her. the kind of feelings you couldn't ignore even if you wanted to. For some reason it bothered him and he would make sure to never leave the two of them alone. Especially when he knew that his ripper self would take any kind of advantage from her.

"As I said..." Klaus started saying "none of your buis-" he trailed off too as Stefan did before. If he was in the mood for jokes, he would've laughed at how neither he nor Stefan were able to finish a sentence today. But he was in no mood for jokes as the realization of what he was missing sunk in.

Of course, he was an idiot! How hadn't he made the connection earlier?!

He remembered Caroline's reaction from the day before. She was trying to sneak out and was completely terrified when he whooshed in front of her, she recognized the lust in his eyes when he cornered her at Alaric's house and the terrified look in her eyes.

Damon...

He had done that to her...

He had raped her...

A terrible sound coming from the breaks tore the silence of the night apart. Stefan found himself holding onto the door knob to stop himself from being thrown out of the car. Not that a simple accident could do any harm to a vampire, but this jeep was brand new and beautiful. Stefan would hate it if the beautiful machine ended up with broken glass. After all he was a huge auto fan.

In a flash Klaus got out of the car wordlessly and rounded it with vamp speed. He opened the passenger door and grabbed Stefan throwing him against the car with a force that would surely bend the metal and holding him there. Stefan sighted. So much for preserving the vehicle in tact.

"Okay..." growled the hybrid, his iris almost turning golden with fury. He actually trembled from all the rage. "You have two seconds to come clean! What happened to Caroline?! What exactly did your brother do?"

Stefan gulped and shut his mouth, eyes wandering everywhere but where the hybrid was.

"Answer me Ripper!"

"If I tell you, you'll kill him..." Stefan said in a low voice that contradicted the wolf's growl.

"And if you don't, I'll kill the both of you!" he threatened with his husky voice. "SPEAK!"

"No!"

Klaus grabbed his throat, tired of playing it nice, we wondered why did he even bothered before forcing him to look him in the eye. "What did your brother do to my girl?!" he compelled forcefully and saw as Stefan went limp under the compulsion.

"I can only guess..." Stefan said in a daze "Caroline never came clean and she doesn't want to talk about it anymore. I know he fed on her frequently... manipulate her... abused her... But she never told us to what extent. I don't put it beneath him to have raped her. But I suspect he compelled her to comply and enjoy it!"

He let go of Stefan's throat and paced up and down the road. They were in the middle of nowhere and there was nothing but woods for kilometers.

If they were back in town, he would've taken the first plane to Mystic Falls and he'd go straight for Damon Salvatore. Promise or not!

"Why do you care?" Stefan asked as he was finally released from compulsion.

"I don't!" Klaus growled.

"Yes, you do!" he insisted.

"Mind your words, Stefan!" Klaus growled.

"Why do you care so much about what my brother did to her?!" he screamed back. "You have done far worse!"

"I never raped her!" the hybrid screamed back at him without realizing. As always, his anger got the best of him. He always had problems with controlling his temper but now that he had released his wolf self, it was ten times worse!

Stefan looked at him, literally open mouthed. He was relieved and equally astonished. He really thought he had failed Caroline again. That Klaus had put her through what his brother made her suffer. It was a relief to know that the beautiful and kind woman that the girlie little Caroline had become wasn't tortured by this psychotic monster again. He hadn't finished thanking whatever power was above them for sparing Caroline that pain, when he felt Klaus turning to him again.

"You better pray I never cross paths with him," Klaus growled not needing to confirm who was the 'him' he meant. Caroline was spared, Damon on the other hand... "or he's dead!"

_Great! From Skyla to Haredi! _Stefan thought bitterly.

"Why?!" Stefan asked in a desperate attempt to save his brother once more. "Why do you want to punish my brother?! You said you don't care about Caro-"

"Don't you dare reason with me!" he spat at him "I don't have to explain myself or my intentions! You have my verdict! Now get in the car, there's a girl I wanna see!"

Stefan silently complied not wanting to say anything else.

The rest of the car ride was silent. Neither of the two men complained though. They had so much to think over and plan, that the one and half hour car ride seemed too quick to both of them. Normally it would take at least two hours for them to go back, but thanks to Klaus's maniacal driving they arrived in record time.

...

When Klaus parked the car outside the luxurious Motel, well as luxurious a motel can be anyway, he went straight to 'their room' without exchanging so much as a glance with Stefan, let alone a word. He saw Caroline had crouched under the covers and was sleeping like a baby. At first he thought she pretended to be asleep but her even breathing indicated that she indeed was fast asleep.

He smiled down at her remembering her attempt last week to split the king sized bed in two parts. She had placed all the pillows in the middle of the bed creating a stern line leaving only two pillows out, one for the both of them. she had curved into a ball with both hands under the pillow and her hair surrounding her face like a golden hallow. She looked so vulnerable and pure he almost felt ashamed for everything he planned to do to her, and everything he had done to her as well. he took the pillows throwing them away. "King size" was relative when coming to a motel, he could tell she wasn't comfortable with the small place she had so he cleared the bed throwing the pillows on the little couch. He had one hell of an angered vampire to deal with the next day. But it was worth it having the entire night in his arms.

He smiled and shook his head to dissolve the memory. He settled on the bed getting comfortable as he watched her whimper and turn to his side of the bed. He watched from where he sat as she sighted and mumbled something. A name...

He didn't quite catch it the first time. It was Tailwind or Troyler...

"Tyler..." she cried again making him boil with anger. If she had whispered, it in any other way he would've been bothered that she whispered another man's name while being in bed with him. But she was pleading and he could tell what kind of a dream or rather nightmare she was watching. He knew exactly what she saw.

He sighted and picked himself up to settle next to her taking her in his arms and tangling a hand in her hair caressing her head tenderly as she cried.

He swiftly let himself in her mind passing her weak defenses easily and found himself in front of her house.

Tyler held her against the car and was growling something at her menacingly.

"I'm sorry Tyler, I'm sorry!" she cried out.

Before he could move to help the girl Tyler let her go and the scene changed. she was walking through a small aisle. He watched her from a hidden door as she stopped at the door.

"Keep Caroline away from me please!" he heard Liz Forbes say. "I don't wanna see her!"

"She's your daughter Liz!" Damon's voice echoed from the room.

He felt his blood boil wanting to run in the room and tear his insides out even if that particular Damon was only a fraction of him.

"Not anymore!" Liz said again. He heard Caroline cry out in her sleep on the real world.

"Mom..." she whimpered...

In the dream her face was one of true terror and sadness.

"My daughter's gone!" Liz said and it was the final straw for her daughter. Caroline threw the case she was holding and darted to the unknown with a sudden light the scene changed and she found herself in a small cage.

Klaus watched her as a werewolf tortured her. He could manage only two seconds of her screams before taking the matters into his own hands and ripping the wolf's heart right out of his chest. He then took control over the dream and took them somewhere, where nothing bad could happen to her.

What was that thing Stefan said to him today? Open up to her and she'll open up to you too? Or something like that.

He thought about the few times he truly felt happy and content and found himself in the little clearing deep in Myctic falls woods where a beautiful waterfall residented.

It still existed but in his age there weren't so many trees and the waterfall was actually a river that was simply falling in a three-foot tall distance. He and Henry used to go there to swim and Rebekkah would always complain that she couldn't tag along. Sometime they took pity on her and took her with them. She was usually picking flowers while they bay and sometimes due to Henry's kind spirit. They even allowed her to swim with them. Of course they hated it. Rebekkah's dresses would take forever to dry and they were stuck there till sundown. Not that it was so awful to be in such a magestic place filled with colorful flowers and warm sun, but they would usually catch a terrible cold and fever for a couple of days. Now that he thought about it, surely the only reason his siblings haven't died from the cold was because their mother was a witch.

Caroline seemed surprised to see him. he could tell. She probably was sleeping for awhile now and the dream had her deeply hooked, so she no longer distinguished it as a dream. He knew she had thought it was real. Just like he could tell that she had no idea where she was but loved the place anyway. Even though he knew she would never admit that.

"Klaus?" she breathed stunned. "I felt you entering my mind before, you need to stop doing that!"

"What? No 'thank you' for taking your mind from that awful trip down the memory lane?!" he inquired feigning shock and irritation. To his complete surprise he was at ease. He had for once thrown down his defenses and was simply planning to enjoy the girl's company. "That's rather rude of you love!"

"My apologies!" mocked the girl crossing her hands on her chest. "I didn't realize I've hurt your none existent feelings! You see it is really difficult for me to be kind to people that ruined my life! I'm not that evolved!"

Her smug and sarcastic tone that challenged his authority would usually put him on edge and make him want to punish her for her audacity. But this time it had the opposite effect. As much as he wanted to lash out on her, he found himself wanting to go deep. He wanted to know her and if Stefan's warnings were anything to say, he would have to get to know her.

"Come on!" he said playfully "Give me a chance Caroline. I know we started off on the wrong foot, but let me help you see past the monster you met in Mystic Falls."

Caroline raised her eyebrows in a manner of stubbornness.

"Ah... No and not possible!" she spat before passing by him and heading towards the water.

"Just give it a chance love!" he shouted playfully at her.

"Pass!" she shouted back!

Klaus whooshed in from of her raising a hand to stop her from moving forward.

"Don't make me compel you Caroline!" he warned in a serious tone but his smile remained in tact.

"What is the point in asking then?!" she complained seeming ready to cry from the unfairly of it all. "Why give me a choice if you're gonna force me do it anyway?! Is this a new game for you?! because I'm tired of playing!"

He raised a hand and tenderly caressed her chin

"I like your spirit love..." he stated "Your vibrant light has no mach and I do want to give you a choice..."

She ripped his hand away from her face before answering.

"But you'll never gonna respect me enough to really give me a choice?" she figured.

"This isn't about respect..." he started saying "It`s about...trust..."

"So I have to earn your trust?!" she half laughed at his surreal suggestion "Is that what you`re asking?"

"I want to trust you..." he said sheepishly.

"Why?"

"Because I like you..."

Caroline listened to the sounds of the nature admiring its unique melody. The clear noise the river made as it passed over the stones as it rushed into a short fall. The sound of some weird mocking birds singing around the entire place and the little songs the gentle wind sang as it traveled around her.

"You can't just ignore this thing between us!"

Caroline eyed him suspiciously.

"What are you playing at Klaus?!" she asked crossing her hands over her chest angrily.

"What could you mean love?" he started playfully but Caroline`s "No shit" face ruined the entire joke. He sighted, this girl took only "yes" for an answer, so much like himself.

"Cut the crap and answer the question!" she said again.

Klaus turned around and took some steps closer to the river before turning around to face her. His face serious, leaving no trace of doubt for his next words.

"What I want, is to get to know you." he said. "And I dare you to do the same!"

* * *

**So how was it, guys?**

**Guys?**

**Hello?...**

***Sights and leaves the room with teary eyes***

**REVIEW... Pretty please...?**


End file.
